The Second Summer Of Love
by Refboarder
Summary: Takes place DURING the Second Summer of Love when Eureka & Renton were alone for a year in the Genuine Promised Land & afterward. CAUTION:Contains situations which AREN'T meant for children. Inspired by the Eureka Seven Vol.12 DVD cover. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Summer Of Love**

by Refboarder

**Prologue**

**Back To Our Planet**

"Renton, lets go home." said the girl. "Yeah, home to our planet." said the boy. The two kissed and embraced each other as they fell gently to the ground, landing safely. When Eureka and Renton landed, they were in the 'Genuine Promised Land', Earth. The couple looked at the moon which had been engraved with the sigh of their love. Embedded in the moon was an enormous symbol of a heart, and in the center of it the names 'Eureka & Renton' could clearly be seen.

"Renton, it's so beautiful!" exclaimed Eureka. "It's nothing compared to you, Eureka." Renton replied, looking deeply into the eyes of the girl he had fallen in love with the very first time they met. "Oh, Renton!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled and kissed him again. The two embraced and stared out at the ocean.

"So peaceful," Renton thought to himself. "Renton" Eureka began. "Hmm" Renton said. "What do you think we should do now?' she asked. "Well," he said. "After all that has happened to us I could sure use a vacation " Eureka look up at him. "Vacation?" He looked back at her. " Um, well you see, a vacation is when people take a break from stuff in their lives to just relax and enjoy themselves." Renton explained. Eureka smiled. "That sounds like fun Renton." she said. "Lets do that. Lets take a vacation." "Yeah, I think we've earned it." he answered. "Never beg and earn by winning, or else, you won't get anything." Renton thought to himself.

Those were the words that had been passed down to him from his father, Adrock Thurston, the hero of the 'First Summer of Love'. Renton, without realizing it, had in fact become the new hero of the 'Second Summer of Love' in the world above them. The above world was even naming a park after him, 'Renton Thurston Hillside Hope Park', at his favorite lifting spot in his home town of Belle Forest. Of course, Renton and Eureka won't find this out until a year later, when they would finally return home.

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)  
**

"It sure is a good thing that I packed a few supplies in my waist pack before I left." Renton said. "Looks like they'll come in handy for us." "Mmhmm," she said. "Plus, we also have the other stuff leftover from when all of us were here the first time." Eureka pointed to the items at the old campsite where Eureka, Renton, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck had stayed during their time here. "I wonder if the children are alright." Eureka said. "I'm sure that they're all fine. Holland and the others will take good care of them until we return." Renton reassured her. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right, Renton." Eureka said with a sigh of relief. The couple walked over to the old campsite. "We should probably stay here for the night." Renton said. "We'll set out tomorrow. Okay Eureka?" Eureka nodded. "Okay Renton" They kissed, said good night to each other, then fell fast asleep. In the middle of the night Renton felt something stir him. He looked over to see that Eureka had put her arm around him while she was in her sleep. Renton blushed a little and smiled. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Renton put his arm around Eureka as well then fell back asleep.

The next morning Renton woke up a little early because he wanted to do something special for Eureka before she woke up. Renton gathered up some fruit from the tree they found the first time they were here. He started a small fire, then began to cook the fruit making them into a soup. He found some oranges and made some juice too. Renton was making breakfast for Eureka to surprise her while she slept. Eureka walked out of the tent and stretched. "Good morning Renton." she said smiling back at him. Eureka looked and saw the food Renton was preparing. "Oh Renton, it looks wonderful!" she said. "You did all this while I was sleeping?" "Yeah, I thought I'd just kinda do something special for you before we started our vacation." Renton replied. Eureka smiled. "Thank you, Renton." "Aww, it's no big deal." he said blushing. "Well, its just about ready." Renton stated. "Shall we dig in?" Eureka nodded. "Mmm, it tastes delicious!" she exclaimed. Renton's face turn a little red. "Really? Thanks." The two laughed and enjoyed the rest of their meal. When they finished up. Renton put out the fire, while Eureka packed up the tent and the sleeping bags. As she was rolling up the sleeping bags she noticed a small piece of amber in the tent's corner. She took a closer look at the amber. It was the very same piece of amber from before containing the small ring with the engraving "R to E" inside of it. But now, it seemed to look almost as if the stone had shrunk or though pieces of the amber chipped off. Either way, if this continued to happen, before long the ring would become exposed. "Renton, come here, look!" Eureka called out to him. Renton rushed over to her. "What's wrong, Eureka?" he asked. "Nothing, but look what I found." Eureka said as she held out her hands. "Hmm?" Renton looked down to see Eureka holding the amber in her hands. "Wait, is that what I think it is?" said Renton surprised. "Mmhmm. It was inside the tent." replied Eureka. "Renton, what should we do with it?" "I think we should take it along with us." he answered. "Maybe it'll be good luck." Eureka smiled at him and laughed.

"Anyway, lets finish packing." he said. Eureka nodded. Renton went over to see what usable items were leftover. There along with the old bag which had been left behind from before was; an old rifle which had once belonged to a man named Charles Beams (If you want a background watch the anime), a First Aid kit, a fairly large empty plastic bottle, an average size bottle, a pair of small towels, some matches, and of course the bag which the rifle had come in (All these items were in the actual anime). Renton put the rifle in its bag. "I hope I'll never have to ever use this thing." he thought to himself. Then he packed all the rest of the items into the old bag. "Renton, are you ready?" Eureka asked him. "Yeah, all set." Renton answered. "Here, I got some fruit from those trees over there to take with us." she said. "Wow Eureka good thinking. They'll come in handy. Thank you." Renton said. She smiled. They put the fruit in the bag and closed it. "Ready Eureka?" he asked. Eureka kissed him and nodded. "Ready."she answered. Eureka and Renton held each others hands. "Alright, lets go." the couple said together and began their journey.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL JOURNEY OUT TO THE WORLD UNKNOWN. CHAPTER 2: VACATION, ALL I EVER WANTED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Vacation, All I Ever Wanted**

Three weeks had passed since the couple began their vacation. As Eureka and Renton walked along the beach the would occasionally stop just to enjoy the calm sea breeze, watch the waves crash, and listen to the sounds of the wildlife around them. "It's so beautiful, Renton." "Yeah," Renton agreed. "But, I still think you're the most beautiful sight I've seen, Eureka." He gently kissed her. "I love you, Renton." Eureka said smiling. "Yeah, I love you too." Renton replied. She kissed him back and the couple embraced each other. "Hey Eureka you want to go swimming?" Renton asked. "Swimming?" Eureka said with a clueless look on her face. "That's right you've probably never swam before." he realized. "Don't worry I'll teach you." "You'll teach me? Thank you Renton!" Eureka exclaimed. "Sure no problem." he said. "But first, well, you see, umm" he staggered on. He was blushing. "Renton what's the matter?" she asked. "Well, it's just that to go swimming you kinda have to be in your undergarments." he explained. "Oh that's okay," she said "I don't mind." "Really? Okay." he said. "Here, I'll turn around." "Why?" she asked. "Well just to give you some privacy" he answered. "Oh, thank you." she replied. Renton turned around. After a few moments. "Renton, it's ok now, I'm finished." Eureka said. He turned back around. He looked at her. She was beautiful. "She looks like an angel" Renton thought to himself. "Beautiful" he said thinking out loud. Eureka blushed. "Thank you." she said. Renton removed his outer clothing till he was just in his boxers. Eureka didn't seem to mind at all because she had seen him in his boxers. But, now for some reason this made her smile. "What?" he asked when he saw her smile. Eureka shook her head slightly. "Nothing" she replied still smiling. "Err, ok." he said shrugging. "Well, anyway lets begin." "Yeah" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay first thing, when we get in." he said with a serious look. "I want you to stay close to me." Eureka nodded. They stepped in the water. "Listen carefully." Renton said as he explained the basics and showed her a few simple strokes. "Okay now I want you to try." Renton said holding out his hand for her. "Alright." Eureka said tightly grasping his hand. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be right with you, Eureka." he said, "You can trust me." She nodded loosening up her grip. "I trust you, Renton." Eureka said reassured. After awhile Eureka got the hang of swimming and it wasn't before long caught up to Renton's level. "You're a quick learner, Eureka." Renton said laughing. "Well, I had a good teacher." she said giggling. Renton's face turned red. " Oh Renton, I love you so much!" she said and kissed him. He just blushed and kissed her back.  
The two swam around, splashed each other, just enjoying themselves in general, and behaved much like all young couples do. After about 3 or 4 hours of swimming they got out and dried off. As Eureka was drying herself she looked up to see something amazing. "Renton, look!" she exclaimed. "Hmm?" Renton said. He looked up to see what it was that had caught her eye. The two gazed out at the sea. There in the distance, almost as if it had been made just for them, was the most beautiful sunset the couple had even seen. It was stunning. "Renton, it almost looks the same as what we saw while in the Zone just before leaving doesn't it? Remember, from when we first entered it?" "Yeah," Renton said thinking back. "Yeah, it kinda does, Eureka." Both smiled as they held each other closely in the other's arms and kissed.

Renton started a fire, while Eureka got out fruit from the bag. "Here Renton" she said handing the fruit. "Thanks, Eureka." he said. Eureka and Renton began cooking the food. They'd always had fun when did this together. It would always turn out tasting good. Plus, they always enjoyed the others company no matter what they were doing. When the food finished cooking each began to eat. The food was delicious.

As the couple ate they started chatting. "Renton, while we were in the command cluster I was able to talk with Adrock again." she said. "Yeah, and I got to talk to my 'sis again too." Renton told her what he had talked to Diane about. "What about you Eureka?" he asked. "What did you talk to my father about?" "Well, first I told Adrock all about how I had met you and also about all the things that happened to us since that day." Eureka continued, "He laughed and smiled. Then he told me how proud of the both of us. He also told me that I was doing an excellent job of being a mother to the children." She paused for a moment. "It really made me happy to hear him say that." she finished. "That reminds me," Renton began. "Just before I left the Gekko to come after you, guess what Maurice called me?" "What Renton?" Eureka asked looking at him. "He called me their 'papa'. He said 'Our papa is the only one who can save our mama.' It really made me feel glad to hear him say that." Renton told her. "That's wonderful Renton" she said "Yeah, I think so too." he said with a smile.

The two finished eating their food then put out the campfire. "We should probably get ready for bed." he said. Renton put up the tent and Eureka unrolled the sleeping bags. "I love you." he said to her. "I love you too." she replied back They kissed each other good night then the couple fell asleep in the their embrace.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY & THE GIRL'S FEELINGS OF AFFECTION BEGIN TO BLOSSOM. CHAPTER 3: WHEN I SEE YOU SMILE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When I See You Smile**

In the middle of the night Renton felt Eureka nudge him. Renton opened his eyes. "What's the matter, Eureka?" he asked her. Eureka wanted to ask him something. But, for some reason couldn't bring herself to say what it was. She just shook her head instead. "It was nothing, never mind, it's ok." she told him. "You sure? Well alright then." he said. "Good night, Eureka. Pleasant dreams." Renton said to her softly. She smiled back at him. Renton kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. "Good night, Renton." she said closing her's Then the couple fell back asleep with Eureka holding Renton close to herself.

The couple woke up just early enough the next morning to sit down and witness a brilliant sunrise. "We really are lucky aren't we, Eureka?" Renton said. "Yeah," Eureka answered, "We are." The two gazed out at the gorgeous site before them with their arms wrapped around the other's waist. Both just smiled then they turned facing the other. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they kissed. Eureka rested her head on his shoulder and Renton gently rested his head on her's. After watching the sunrise each prepared breakfast and ate. When finished they cleaned up the mess and re-packed their supplies. Over the past weeks they spent together both had seen many wonderful sights. Occasionally they would stop every now and then to capture a picture of themselves standing next to something. You see, before Renton left the Gekko Maurice handed Renton his miniature camera along with a few rolls of films. Maurice somehow knew in his heart that it might take awhile before his mama and papa would return. But he did know for certain that they would come home. Renton had kept the camera and film in his waist pack. He also carried an all-purpose pocket knife in the pack along with a few other things too. "Which way should we head next Renton?" Eureka asked him. "Um, I don't know." Renton looked around. "How about we try heading in that direction?" He pointed his figure out to the distance. "Alright Renton lets go!" Eureka said cheerfully. The couple headed out continuing their journey.

They walked along the coast. Both saw many sights. Waterfalls, beautiful flowers, strange animals of all sorts. Renton would sometimes take a photograph of them. One time a monkey got hold of the camera causing Renton to chase after it. Eureka watched and laughed. He eventually caught up to the monkey and retrieved the camera, but not before falling face first into a lily pad pond. Eureka took a picture of him before he had a chance to get out. He was drenched from head to toe, covered with parts of lily pads on him. To top it all off he had a lily pad on his head with a frog on it. Eureka laughed again after taking the photo. This would be a great story to tell the children when they returned home.

Two months pasted. Then one day after walking for what seemed like an eternity it began getting dark. There, off in the distance, and behind some trees, was a hot spring. The couple ran over to the spring with large, wide grins of their faces. Eureka began removing her clothing. Renton quickly turned his head away while she finished getting undressed and stepped into the spring. His face was bright red. "Renton why don't you come in and join me?" Eureka asked him when she noticed he still hadn't gotten undressed. "No, its okay, I'll be fine." Renton said still red. He looked over to see that a frown had formed on her face. "Please Renton? I'd really like it if you'd join me." Eureka asked him again. Renton could never stand see Eureka sad. "Oh, okay then." he said. Eureka's face lit up with a smile. Renton removed his clothing too before stepping into the hot spring. He sat on the opposite side of the spring. Eureka swam over to him His heart began racing. "Renton" Eureka began. "I've been wanting to ask you something for long time. But I was afraid of what your answer might be." A tear formed in her eye. "Eureka, it's alright, you can ask me anything. You can trust me." he said reassuring her with a gentle smile. "Um, well Renton..." she began.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL AFFIRM EACH OTHER'S LOVE AWAKEN. CHAPTER 4: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

"Well, um Renton" Eureka began. "I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to..." she staggered on. "I was wondering if you wanted to make love to me?" she asked him. Renton's face turned red. "Um, Eureka, do you even know what making love is?" he asked her. Eureka nodded her head. "Talho and Mischa explained it to me a while back when I asked about Talho's baby." she answered. "Oh, but are you sure you want to Eureka?" he asked. "I mean are you ready for that?" She nodded again. "Yes. I been wanting to ask you for some time." she told him. "Alright, I will" he said. "I love you so much." he said kissing her deeply. "I love you too Renton" she said returning his kiss. The couple's bodies intertwined. The two held on to each other tightly in lovers embrace kissing the other softly. "Eureka forgive me" he said. "This might hurt a little." "Its alright," she said, "I trust you Renton." Renton inserted his manhood into Eureka. She gave a small gasp of joy. He began thrusting up and down. The two were overcome with joy and happiness becoming lost in the moment. Eureka had never felt anything so wonderful in her whole life. She wished for it to last forever. Eureka cried out in ecstasy as she felt Renton's release inside of her body. The couple grasped each other tightly as they became one. Finished, the lovers looked deep into the others eyes. "I love you" Eureka and Renton told each simultaneously. "I love you too" both also said in sync. The couple smiled. Each exited the hot spring together still gazing in their love's eyes while holding hands.

Rolling out the sleeping bags they looked up at the stars. "Renton? Promise me you'll be with me forever." Eureka said. Renton looked over at her. "Don't worry. I'll never leave your side." he told her. "I promise." They kissed. Before long both fell fast asleep under the starlit night sky. They dreamed about all the happiness and despair each had experienced so far throughout the years of their lives. Renton dreamt of all the things Eureka had seen through her eyes. While Eureka also dreamt of everything which Renton had seen through his. When they awoke the next morning each shared with the other about their unique dreams from the night before. After hearing them, each felt a new meaning of understanding for the other.

They spent the next couple weeks just talking with one another, goofing around, swimming, and taking it easy. The couple loved the time together and each were really enjoying their vacation. Occasionally the lovers would just go soak in the hot spring together. From time to time they did nothing but making out with each other. Some nights they would spend their time gazing at the stars, others they'd spend making love. As they did each time the two lovers preformed better than the last. Both lovers seemed to be getting the hang of the act. "Renton," Eureka began "I think we should start heading out again tomorrow." She looked up at him. "Yeah," Renton answered "You're probably right Eureka. We need to get going again." They were running low on fruit too and needed to find some more food anyway. "We'll leave early in the morning then ok Eureka?" he told her. Eureka nodded her head in agreement. "Mmhmm, alright Renton." she said. The couple spent the remainder of the night relaxing in the hot spring for one last time and reminiscing about the past. They exited the spring to get some rest before it got too late. That way they would be well rested for their journey tomorrow. Both kissed the other goodnight before falling asleep under the stars.

They woke up the next morning, ate breakfast, and started packing everything up as they planned. While Renton was packing he glanced up to see Eureka was missing. "Eureka?" he called out. "Over here Renton." she answered "I'm in the spring. I wanted to take a bath before we left" "Oh, okay." Renton said with a sigh of relief. He went back to finish packing their supplies. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted the camera. He began to pack it too but paused for a moment. A sly grin formed on his face. Still holding the camera, Renton crept over to the spring. He stepped on a twig snapping it on his way over. "Renton?" Eureka asked out loud. She looked around but didn't see anything. She just brushed the sound off and went back to bathing. "Oh Eureka." she heard a voice say from behind. "Hmm?" she said turning to see Renton holding up the camera. "Say cheese!" he said snapping a photo of her all exposed. "Renton, you!" she said face red from embarrassment. Renton laughed. "There," he said "Now we're even." Eureka splashed water on his face. "No, now we're even." she said after doing so. Both just started laughing. Eureka exited the hot spring and dried herself off. She finished getting dressed while Renton dried himself too from being splashed. After everything was done with the couple stood up. "You ready Eureka?" Renton said holding out his hand. "Yeah, Renton" Eureka said taking hold of it "Ready." "Okay!" both exclaimed as they held hands returning to their journey.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL ENCOUNTER FEAR AND COURAGE ALONG THEIR JOURNEY. CHAPTER 5: HOW TO SAVE A LIFE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**How to Save a Life**

Continuing their vacation both were enjoying themselves so much they began to lose track of time. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Until four months in total had passed since they first starting the trip. Everything was perfect. They never encountered any form of trouble the entire time. Renton glanced over his shoulder at bag containing the old rifle. "I'm so glad I've never needed to use this, Mr. Charles." he thought to himself relieved. "What is it Renton?" he heard Eureka ask. Renton tilted his head looking at her. "Oh," he said answering her. "I was just thinking about something." "Really what about?" Eureka asked him. "Nothing, it's ok." Renton told her. "Alright, Renton." she said. The two continued walking along the coast.

Three days passed. "Hey, come on Renton. I'll race you!" Eureka called out to him. She removed her clothes and dove in the ocean water. "Hold on Eureka wait for me!" he yelling quickly getting undressed before diving in after her. "Hurry up!" she called out. "Ready Renton?" she said "Yeah!" he said after catching up. "Lets go!" both said as they began swimming. They spent the whole day just swimming around. "Eureka you want to dive underwater?" he asked her. "Yeah let do that." Eureka agreed. "Okay." he said. Both took a deep breath before going under. The couple saw all sorts of creatures. Colorful coral reef, amazing plants, and fascinating looking fish. After returning up for air a playful pair of dolphins swam up to them. The dolphins began splashing the couple. Eureka and Renton laughed. "I think they want to play Renton." Eureka said. "Yeah me too." he said laughing. After spending some time playing with the dolphins they decided they had better get out of the water and dry off. "Goodbye!" Eureka yelled waving out to their new friends as they swam away. "Bye!" Renton said waving too. "The world really is beautiful isn't it Renton?" Eureka said holding Renton close while resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, Eureka it sure is." he answered smiling. She kissed his lips. "Come on," Renton began. "We should make camp for the night." The couple dried themselves off then held hands as they turned around and began walking back toward their supplies to prepare for the night. They set up the tent and unpacked the sleeping bags. After eating the last of the fruit for their supper they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. Tomorrow morning they would have to find food before going any further.

The next day Renton and Eureka both began searching for any kind of thing that might be edible to take along with them. Renton decided to try fishing after making a rod. The waist pack he wore contained fishing line and hooks too. Eureka had gone a little ways into the jungle to look for more fruit. There was a tug on his line when suddenly he heard Eureka scream in terror. "Ahhh, Renton!!!" she screamed. Renton dropped the rod immediately, grabbed the rifle, and ran off to help his love. "I'm coming Eureka!" he yelled. When he reached her Eureka was standing still frozen in her tracks in terror. Renton looked over to right in front of them was large, black cat, with long, sharp claws and teeth to match. It was a panther. It growled. "Get the hell away from her!" Renton said pointing the rifle straight at the fearsome beast. It growled again. "I said to get away from Eureka now!!" he yelled. The panther roared as it leapt into the air getting ready to pounce on Eureka. "AHHH!" she screamed. BANG went the rifle. A single shot rang out as the bullet struck the animal fatally wounding it. The panther let out one last cry before falling to a slump and died. "Renton!" she cried. Eureka rushed over and clutched her arms around him. "Eureka, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked gripping her. "No I'm okay. Renton I was so frightened." Eureka cried. " I thought I'd never see you again." "It's gonna be alright." he said. "I'll always protect you. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." "I know" she said as her tears began to stop. "I love you so much!" "I love you too Eureka." Renton said smiling trying to cheer her up. The couple held each other close. Both looked back down at the beast as is lay there dead. Their stomachs growled. Neither had eaten anything yet.

"Eureka, I know you probably won't like this thought." he began "But we need to eat. I can cook the meat on this. Otherwise, we'll starve." Eureka nodded. She knew he was right. Both needed to eat to regain their strength before anything else. "Okay, Renton. I understand." she answered him. Renton had to prepare the meat before anything else could be done. When finished he began cooking it. Even after all that had happened it smelled good roasting. "Eureka dinner's ready." he said when it had finished cooking. Surprisingly enough the meal tasted very good. In fact, Eureka thought it was delicious. After all that had happened to them that day they were exhausted. They decided to spend one last night there before going on. Both said goodnight and Eureka fell asleep. Renton however stayed up a bit and watched Eureka sleep before he fell asleep himself. He would never leave her side again.

**NEXT** **CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL TRY TO HELP HEAL EACH OTHERS EMOTIONAL WOUNDS. CHAPTER 6: FIRST DATE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**First Date**

Renton woke up early the next morning. He was still a little shook up from yesterday's encounter with the panther. He wanted to make sure everything was alright and they weren't in any danger. Renton started a fire and began to stew some of the meat for the days breakfast. He never took his eye off Eureka. "I'll never let anything happen to you." he thought to himself. Renton let Eureka sleep in a while longer. When Eureka woke up they ate. Then both of them together looked for fruit. After finding some they packed up to continue. "Renton thank you for everything." she told him. "Eureka I feel terrible about yesterday." he said. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't arrived when I did." Renton began to cry. "It's alright. I believe in you, Renton." she said hugging him. "I know you'd never let anything happen." They kissed. "Remember what we said Renton." Eureka started. "When we're together we can overcome anything." "Yeah," Renton said whipping away his tears. "That's right. I'll never forget our promise." Renton rolled the remaining meat in some large leaves to help preserve them for the journey. They finished packing and started walking again. Even though what Eureka said made him feel better. Renton still felt somewhat guilty. He decided he would do something special for them tonight.

"I'm going to make sure everything is perfect for tonight." Renton thought with his mind made up. He told Eureka that he wanted to unpack early for the day. "Eureka you go get some sleep in the tent. I'll wake you up later." he told her. Eureka looked a little puzzled. "Renton it's still daylight. Why are we camping now?" she asked. "I just think we should today." he answered putting his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me." Eureka was still a little confused but knew she could always believe in Renton. "Ok." she nodded. Eureka went to sleep in the tent. After Renton had made sure she was asleep he began preparations for their little date tonight.

Renton started a fire and began cooking. He mixed the meat and fruit together along with some edible mushrooms he found nearby. He also made some juice with the fruit. After finding some flowers, he made a small bouquet. With everything ready he walked over to the tent so he could wake his love up. Just then he saw a small glimmer out of the corner of his eye near their pack. Resting outside of it was something round surrounded by small orange pebbles. After he got a closer look Renton realized that it was the ring that had been embedded in the piece of amber which they had brought along. The amber had now melted all away. Renton picked up the ring and looked at the engraving "R to E". He placed it in his pocket as he made up his mind to do something else special for Eureka tonight.

Renton walked into the tent and kissed Eureka on the lips waking her up. Eureka opened her eyed and smiled seeing his face. "Eureka" he said taking her hand. "Come with me. There is something that I want to show you." Renton lead her outside. Eureka gasped in awe with what she saw before her. "Eureka, I wanted to do something special for you tonight." he said. "I still kinda felt bad about what happened the other day." Eureka began to shed tears of joy. "Thank you so much Renton." she said. "Everything is so beautiful." Renton took hold of her hand again."Eureka there is also something else which I'd like to teach you tonight." He put his one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other. "Renton, wha..." she began to ask. "Eureka," he started answering. "I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Renton remembered a song his sister, Diane, used to sing to him. He began humming it as he led Eureka in dancing. Renton started singing to his love. (NOTE: Below is the song 'Shadow Of The Day' by Linkin Park)  
"I close both locks below the window, I close both blinds and turn away, Sometimes solutions aren't so simple, Sometimes good bye's the only away, And the sun will set for you, The sun will set for you, And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in grey, And the sun will set for you, In cards and flowers on your window, Your friends all plead for you to stay, Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple, Sometimes good bye's the only way, And the sun will set for you, The sun will set for you, And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in grey, And the sun will set for you, And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in grey, And the sun will set for you, And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in grey, And the sun will set for you"

He finished and looked into her eyes. "That was beautiful Renton." Eureka said to him. "Thanks. My sister used to sing that to me when I was little. It would help me get to sleep." Renton said. "It's an old song so I don't know where it is from." he continued, "Diane said that our mother used to sing it to her when she was little too." Both lovers were having a wonderful evening. After they finished dancing and eating their meal Renton walked over to Eureka. "Eureka, you know I love you with all my heart, right?" Renton began. She nodded. "And I love you Renton." "I want to always be by your side no matter what" he continued. Renton took hold of he her hand and got down on one knee. Eureka was a little confused but somehow knew what going to happen next. "I love you and want to be with you always." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Eureka, will you marry me?" he asked. Tears began to form in Eureka's eyes.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY HAS ASKED THE GIRL FOR HER HAND. WHAT WILL SHE ANSWER? CHAPTER 7: LIPS OF AN ANGEL  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lips of an Angel  
**

Eureka gasped as she threw her arms around him. "YES!" she exclaimed kissing him. "Yes! Of course I will Renton." Eureka couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad. I've been wanting to ask you for such a long time now." Renton replied placing the ring on her finger. "Renton there is something I've been wanting to tell you as well." she said. "Really? What's that Eureka?" he asked her. "Renton, well I umm.." Eureka started "What?" he pressed. "I'm pregnant!" she answered. Renton's face beamed with happiness. "Really?! That's so great Eureka!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a father! I can't wait to tell everyone when we return home!"

"Looks like we will have to cut our vacation short though" Eureka laughed. "Yeah but I don't mind." Renton was still excited. He kissed his love. "Eureka, we'll spend the night here and tomorrow we start heading home." he said. "Right" she agreed. They laid down in the tent. "I love you Renton" she said to him. "I love you too. Goodnight, my angel." Renton said as they kissed each other before falling asleep. "Wow," Renton thought, "Me a father."

Renton couldn't really get to sleep that night. He had so many thoughts running through his head. "Will I be a good parent? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? How will Maurice, Maeter, and Linck react to a new child? Will they get along? What should we name our child? Will it be healthy? How am I going to explain this to everyone when we return?" He let out a sigh.

"So many questions." Renton said to himself. "We'll find the answers together." he whispered looking over at his sleeping beauty. He closed his eyes. Finally, he was able to fall asleep with his mind a little at rest.

Waking up the next day Renton couldn't just help but stare at Eureka in awe. He had always loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. "I love you my angel." Even before Eureka grew her wings he had always thought of her as such. The wings just happened to make it seem more than just a term to him. Plus, this angel choose him. Renton just sat there smiling. Eureka slowly opened her eyes waking up too. Seeing Renton's smile she smiled as well. "Good morning Eureka." he said. "Good morning Renton." Eureka replied as she leaned over kissing him on the lips. "Did you sleep alright?" Renton asked. "Yeah" she answered. "What about you Renton?" "I slept okay more or less," he said "I had a few things on my mind. But I'm better now after sleeping." "What had you worried Renton?" Eureka asked. "Nothing reall. I just hope I'll be a good father to our child that's all." he answered his love. She smiled. "Don't worry you'll be a terrific parent. You've already done so much with Maeter and the boys. I believe in you Renton." Eureka told him. "Thanks Eureka." he said, "You're going to be a great mother to our baby too."

"Well, let's eat and pack up everything." Renton said. "It's time we head back." Eureka nodded. "Yeah, let's go back home." Renton prepared their meal for that morning as Eureka packed up all the supplies for the journey back. After eating Eureka coaxed Renton into following her to a blissful spot she had found while gathering fruit for the trip. "Where are we going?" Renton asked a bit curious. "Wait, it's just a little further." she said. " 'kay." Renton sighed. "Here!" Eureka exclaimed pulling back the small branches of the bush in front of them. "Wow, amazing!" Renton said staring. Before their eyes was a beautiful drop off to a waterfall. "I thought we should probably bathe before we go." Eureka said undressing. "Well, yeah but, Eureka..." Renton started. "C'mon Renton." she said and threw her clothes at him hitting his face. Eureka dove into the water and began laughing. "That's it, I'm coming in" Renton said with a smirk, removing his clothes and went diving in after her. They splashed around a bit before exiting the water after washing. While drying themselves both reminisced about all the things they had seen amd done on their little vacation. They sure would have a great story to tell upon their return.

"Hmph...Stoner sure is gonna want to hear all of this when we see him." Renton thought to himself. Eureka looked at Renton to see that he had a small grin on his face. "What is it?" she asked. Renton turned to her and just said one word. "Stoner." "Oh yeah, you're right." Eureka knew what he meant. "Well, let's go." Renton said taking hold of her hand. "Right!" Eureka replied.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE YOUNG COUPLE BEGIN THEIR JOURNEY BACK WITH A NEW LIFE ONBOARD. CHAPTER 8: HOME**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Home**

Nearly a year had passed since Renton saved Eureka from becoming the new Control Cluster in order to stop the Limit of Questions from occurring. In that time span the two had seen so many glorious things, reaffirmed their love, saw the wonders life offered, and created a new one. Meanwhile, a lot had happen in the world above. Now that the world knew the truth, GekkoState had been cleared of all wrong doings. In fact, each and every member of the Gekko crew were awarded medals of honor for all the bravery they showed. Stoner's _ray-out_ was no longer an underground magazine. It had gone mainstream. Most of the articles were even being adopted into the new textbooks for schools. Talho and Holland's baby had been born, Dewey Beams Novak. Holland named him after his late brother and his fallen former SOF 1st mobile squad members, Ray and Charles. Both whom he, himself, had to take the lives of.

Jurgens and Maria of the Super Izumo had gotten married and adopted Dewey's kids from the ex-Ageha Squad. Mischa and Greg got re-married. Greg had lost a considerable amount of weight. Dominic had proposed to Anemone and both were now engaged. Neither wanted to have the wedding until after Eureka and Renton returned. 'Garage Thurston' had been completely rebuilt for Axel by the state army in Belle Forest. Holland took Maurice, Maeter, and Linck to live there with him. Axel was hesitant at first but after Holland explained everything he was more than happy to take them in. Axel was so proud to have such wonderful great-grandchildren.

Maurice had been practicing photography while he was still onboard the Gekko with help from Stoner. Maeter had become more responsible to help with Linck. She also liked to help Talho with baby Dewey from time to time. All Linck still ever did was draw and always boasted how when he grew up, "I wanna be just like my papa!" Renton, having become the hero of the new 'Second Summer of Love' had a park named after him at his old lifting spot in his home town.

Eureka and Renton continued walking, looking for a way to reach the surface. Finally, they saw a rocky mountainside that looked climbable. At the top of it they could see light shimmering down. "Looks like there's no other way up." Renton said, "We're gonna have to climb Eureka." The couple had frightened expressions on their faces. "We'll make it through together." she said tightly clasping his hand. They kissed each other on the lips for good luck then began the long climb. As they scaled the rocky ledge heading toward the peak all was going smoothly. There had been no mishaps so far. Eureka and Renton kept encouraging the other to keep on moving. Both were doing well despite the extreme height they had reached. Just as the couple had managed to make it about half way to the top Renton let out a scream. Eureka who was just above him jerked her head around to see what wrong. "Ahh!" Renton cried. He had slipped and lost his footing but still managed to barely hold on to the side. "Renton hold on!" Eureka yelled. Renton made the mistake of looking down causing him to panic and lose his grip. "AHH! EUREKAA!!" Renton cried as he started falling to the ground. "NOO! RENTON!!!" Eureka screamed as she tried to grab hold of his hand causing herself to fall as well.

"RENTON!!!" she cried falling toward him. "EUREKAAA!!!" he yelled desperately trying to grab her hand. Grabbing hold of Renton's hand Eureka pulled herself into his arms and they embraced. "Renton, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she cried eyes full of tears. "Don't say that, because I'm not sorry at all Eureka. I love you and I wouldn't trade a single moment of the time we've been together. I'm so glad that I was able to meet you. I've loved you from the very beginning Eureka and I always will." he told her. "Oh Renton, I love you," Eureka said "I love you so much." With tears overflowing in the couple's eyes both gave each other what they believed would be their very last kiss.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AS THE TWO FALL TO THE GROUND THE GIRL SEES HOPE. BUT WHAT DOES THE BOY SEE?** **CHAPTER 9: KEEP HOLDING ON**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Keep Holding On**

As Eureka and Renton fell to the ground they waited for the inevitable to happen. All hope seemed lost. There was no way they would survive their fall. All of a sudden Renton noticed something. They weren't falling anymore! In fact, they were rising! "Eureka, look!" he said to her. "Huh, wha..." Eureka looked behind her. She saw that the wings on her back were moving! Her wings had caught the air and thin trapar currents causing them to flap.

"Eureka." he said. She nodded. "Right. Renton hold on to me tightly." Eureka told him. "Yeah." Renton said as he clasped his arms around her waist. "I can do this! I'll save us Renton!" she exclaimed out loud. Eureka and Renton rose. Finally, they reached the peak of the mountain. Using the remainder of her strength she flew up past the shimmer of light reaching the surface. After that the increase of trapar caught underneath her wings. This caused the couple to rapidly rise the rest of the way enough until they were able to safely land on the surface.

Upon landing Renton turned to Eureka. Placing his hands on her shoulders her stared directly into his love's eyes. "Eureka," said Renton, "You really are an angel." Eureka blushed. "Renton..." she started "Oh Renton, I love you." Eureka pulled him close hugging him. She began to cry. " I was so scared. I thought it was all over." Eureka went on. "I know," he said, "I thought so too and I was terrified." He tilted her chin up. "But Eureka, it's not over, you saved us." Renton said with a smile. Her tears started to dry up. Eureka leaned in and kissed him. "Yeah," she said feeling better. "I did. We're alright and that's all that matters." Renton kissed Eureka on the forehead still holding her close.

They looked around them. "Where are we?" Renton asked thinking out loud. There were tons of trees and other types of brush. In front of them was a lake. They seemed to be in a forest. Eureka and Renton stood there in the middle of the forest and looked up at the night sky. Above them the moon with their names began to rise. A year had passed in total while they were gone.

All of a sudden the gem on Eureka's forehead began glowing blue. "Eureka, your gem." he said. Then suddenly there was a second light. Renton!" Eureka exclaimed. A gem had formed on Renton's head as well and it began to glow red. "What does this mean?" Renton thought to himself. "I'm not sure." Eureka said. "What?" he asked her. " I don't know what this means." she answered. Wait, did you hear what I was thinking?!" he asked her. "I think so." Eureka thought to herself. "There!" Renton exclaimed, "I heard your thoughts too Eureka!" They looked at each other stunned as their gems shimmered blue and red. "Amazing!" Eureka and Renton both thought.

Meanwhile, in 'Renton Thurston Hillside Hope Park' on top a hill...

"Come on now children you gotta slow down. You shouldn't make an old man run so much." said the adult. "Maeter why do you have your hands like that?" the little boy asked. "I'm wishing on a star as hard as I can for Mama and Renton to come back so they can finally be with us again." she said. "Yeah, me too." Linck said folding his hands. "And me." said Maurice, the oldest, joining in. "Yes hurry and come back with that young lady of your's Renton." Axel said, "Your lovely children are waiting for you." All of them looked up at the moon.

Elsewhere in the park another young couple along with their pet were camping out. "Dominic, when do you think Eureka and Renton will return?" she asked. "I don't know Anemone." he said, "Soon I hope." "Wrrl" went their pet. Anemone smiled and kissed Gulliver on the nose. They gazed up at the moon as well.

Far off in the distance two lights were shimmering. One blue and one red

**NEXT CHAPTER: WITH THE UNISON OF THE TWO A NEW LINE OF COMMUNICATION HAS OPENED. BUT HOW WILL THE WORLD REACT TO THIS FINALLY RETURNING AFTER BEING GONE FOR A YEAR? CHAPTER 10: IT'S NOT OVER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It's Not Over**

"I don't understand how this is possible. What's happening?" Renton asked. "How come we're able to hear each other's thoughts now Eureka?" "I don't know." she said. "I wonder if it's a gift from the Scub Coral? Maybe to help us have a better understanding of the other." "Whatever the reason this will bring us even closer." Renton told her with a smile. "This might even come in handy with our child when it's born." Eureka looked up at the gem on Renton's forehead. "So pretty." she thought. Renton began blushing. "Oops. Sorry about that Renton." said Eureka realizing that he must have read her thoughts. Renton smiled. "It's no big deal." he said. "But thanks, I'm glad you like it." The couple kissed. As they did the blue and red lights glowed brighter, shimmering in sync. As they did the gems revealed another secret function. It enabled Eureka and Renton to share the emotions the other was experiencing at the moment. The brighter the gems shined the stronger the emotions could be felt. This trait seemed to increase considerably when they thought or felt the same about something.

Eureka placed her hand on her stomach. Renton could feel the worry Eureka was experiencing about their baby and how everything would turn out. "Everything will be fine Eureka." he said reassuring her. "Don't worry." Eureka lifted her head and smiled. "Beautiful." he thought. Eureka's smile had always been what Renton loved the most about her. He thought it was her best feature. Eureka leaned in kissing him then rested her head on his shoulder. "I wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl." both thought together. They smiled while gazing into the other's eyes.

"Eureka we should camp out here tonight." he said, "We need to regain our strength." Eureka nodded. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We'll need the energy." she said finishing his sentence. They made supper then ate. After that they put up the tent, laid out their sleeping gear, then fell asleep. Unknown to the couple, their blue and red gems had faintly begun to glow again while they slept. That night their shining lights let them share each other's dreams together. The dream they had was so wonderful. Renton and Eureka dreamt about all the people they met, places they'd seen, and things each off them had done in the past. Both the good as well as bad. The happy memories and sad ones too. The couple also experienced another dream that was very unique.

"Hello Renton!" called a young man off in the distance. "It's very nice to see you again." said the young woman standing beside him. Renton and Eureka gazed across the tall grassy plain looking at the other couple that were waving to them from the other side. Renton held Eureka's hand as they began walking towards the couple so they could get a better look of them. Finally Renton was able to make out their faces clearly. Renton stared at the two very faces standing before them. Stunned, his mouth gaped open. "Renton do you know them?" Eureka asked him.

"Mr. William! Ms. Martha!" Renton exclaimed. The man smiled. "Please just call me Will." he said. "It's nice to finally meet you." Martha said shaking Eureka's hand. "You must be the one Renton told us about." "My name is William B. Baxter but you can call me Will for short and this is my lovely wife Martha." Will said holding out his hand. Eureka took his hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Eureka." she said. "Renton's told me about you two as well." "So Renton, how have you been? How are things going with you and Eureka?" Will asked. Renton began snickering a little. "Oh no, I'm doing it again aren't I?" he said placing his hand on his head. Renton nodded slightly. "Sorry, I can be too talkative sometimes." Will explained to Eureka. Eureka giggled. Will's face turned a little red from embarrassment. "Eureka," Martha said. "Why don't we let these two catch up. It can give us time to get to know each other too." Eureka nodded. "Ok Ms. Martha." "Alright then lets go inside shall we? Also you can just call me Martha if you want. You don't need to refer to me as Ms. all the time." she told her. "Ok then Martha." Eureka replied.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHILE ASLEEP THE WOMEN SHARE STORIES AND GET TO KNOW THE OTHER. MEANWHILE, AN EVENT OF THE PAST IS REVEALED TO THE BOY THAT SHOCKS HIM. WHAT IS IT? CHAPTER 11: BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

"You were right, Will." Renton said. "Huh? About what?" asked Will. "Nothing's difficult when you love each other." said Renton quoting him. "Yeah, you have a person you'd want to be with even if the world were to come to an end too Renton." Will said. "Just like Martha and I." The men looked over at the women they have fallen in love with. "It's not surprising that the angels are jealous when it comes to love." Will said. "Yeah, I know what you mean." replied Renton.

"That reminds me." Renton began. "Where are we? Is this some sort of dream?" he continued, "And if it is, why exactly are you here Will?" "I'm not entirely sure." Will stated. "Martha and I arrived here shortly after we saw something falling from the sky a little over a year ago. They looked somewhat like shooting stars." he explained to Renton. "Shooting stars?" Renton asked. "Yes," replied Will. "Over a year ago. I remember it clearly." he continued. "It was the exact same day Martha finally got out of bed." Will laughed. Renton smiled. "I'm so glad for you Will." Renton told him. "Looks like I really was wrong about Martha having Desperation Disease." Will nodded. "What? Did you still have doubts even though I told you that wasn't the case?" he chuckled. "Well, to tell the truth," Renton started. "Yeah, I did a little bit. Sorry." said Renton apologizing. "It's alright. Don't worry about it Renton." said Will.

"So Eureka," Martha started off. "How are things with you and Renton?" she asked while grinning. Eureka blushed. "Everything has been great. Of coarse there were a few ups and downs. But we always overcame it no matter what." Eureka said. "Every single moment Renton and I have spent together has been..." Eureka tried to find the words. "Magical?" Martha suggested. "Yeah, magical. That sounds like the perfect word to describe the way it feels." Eureka agreed with a nod. "I know the feeling." Martha told her. "It's exactly the same when I'm with Will." she said with a smile. "We're really lucky aren't we Martha?" Eureka said. "Yeah Eureka, we truly are." Martha agreed. "Both of us have found someone who love us so much that the angels are jealous." Martha and Eureka glanced over at the men. The guys were laughing and seemed to be having a good time as well from the girls' perspectives. The ladies smiled together. Each of them were really grateful to have found their own love.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention this." Will started telling Renton. "What?" asked Renton. "The last thing I remember is hearing a giant explosion and witnessing a bright light." Will told Renton. "Not soon after, the bus came for Will and I." Martha was explaining to Eureka simultaneously. Both Renton and Eureka gasped. They understood what this meant.

"Oh, really?" Renton said. "Yeah." Will answered. A worried expression had formed on Renton's face. Noticing it Will asked, "What's the matter?" "It's nothing, really." Renton replied. "Okay then." Will said dismissing the subject. But, Renton was lying. It wasn't nothing. Renton had finally put together all pieces of the puzzle. He knew what everything Will told him meant. The objects that had fallen from the sky and how they looked like shooting stars, Martha finally recovering, the loud explosion he heard, the bright light he saw. Will had stated that all of the above happened just a little over a year ago. Renton figured it out.

The same time period as the attack on the Control Cluster by Colonel Dewey Novak, the Ageha Squad, and the black LFO typeTheEND. In order to reach the Coralian Control Cluster the flagship of the Ginga Fleet, the Galaxy, used a gigantic cannon, Orantorio #8, to burn a huge hole into the land. Orantorio #8 then self-destructed. Upon the self-destruction of the cannon, the remaining pieces of debris sought out the Predigo Towers and crash landed into them. Will and Martha's home was located not too far one of the Towers in Gianas. As hard as Renton tried he still couldn't come to any other conclusions in his mind but one. Will and Martha's house must have been struck by one of the pieces of debris from the cannon. His old acquaintances had perished.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WITH WHAT THEY SEE AS THE TRUTH NOW REVEALED TO THE BOY AND THE GIRL BOTH MAKE A DECISION. BUT ARE THEIR DECISIONS CORRECT OR NOT? CHAPTER 12: WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

"Will/Martha," said Renton/Eureka, "I think there is something you should know." "What is it Renton/Eureka?" responded Will/Martha. Both couples were simultaneously speaking. "I think Marta might need to hear this too Will." said Renton. "Oh, okay then. Why don't we go inside the house then?" Will suggested. "Yeah, good idea." replied Renton. The men went inside joining the women. With the couple sitting together at opposite sides of the table Eureka and Renton discussed everything before agreeing to inform the other couple what they knew about the events of a year ago.

With a serious expression Renton addressed his old friends. "Will, Martha as I said before, Eureka and I have decided there is something important you need to know." Renton let out a long sigh and Eureka placed her hand on top of his to comfort him. Eureka nodded her head as if to tell Renton it was alright to proceed. "Right then." Renton started again. "All of the events you mentioned happening just past one year ago have something in common." he said. Eureka took over. You see during that time there was a large scale attack on the Coralians and they struck the Control Cluster using an enormous cannon with an extremely powerful beam." she explained. Taking over again Renton went on. "After the cannon fired it self-destructed and the pieces that remained all crash landed into the Towers." "Your home wasn't too far from one of those Towers, correct?" Eureka asked the over couple. Will and Martha nodded their heads in reply. "Well, Renton and I believe that your house was hit by ones of the cannon's pieces." she said. "It's hard to say this Will but, I think you and Martha have died." Renton finished. "Sorry." said Eureka.

Will sighed. "Is that all? You had Martha and I worried for a moment there." said Will surprisingly looking relieved. "Huh? What do you mean 'Is that all?'! The two of you are dead!" hollered Renton with tears in his eyes. Will smiled and placed his hand on one of Renton's shoulders. Renton looked back up at his old friend. "Renton, Martha and I aren't dead." Will told him. "But Will..." Renton began.

"He's right Renton. Your friends aren't dead." a new voice spoke up from outside the house. Both couples went out to see who it was. "Oh, it's you Gonzy." Will said. "It's nice to see you again Will and Martha." said Gonzy. "Hello son." said a man standing by Gonzy. "I see you still believed in my words Renton." said a young women standing beside the man that had spoken. "Eureka, Renton it's been a while." said another young couple. Eureka and Renton recognized the voices immediately.

"Dad, 'Sis!" exclaimed Renton to his father, Adrock and sister, Diane. "Lady Sakuya, Master Norb!" exclaimed Eureka seeing the other couple. "It's a wonderful to see you again Eureka." said Sakuya. "So Renton, what do you think? How do I look?" asked Norb smiling. Norb appeared to have gotten younger. Renton and Eureka's faces lit up seeing Gonzy, Adrock, Diane, Sakuya, and Norb again. It seemed like an eternity since Renton and Eureka had seen all of them "I trust things have gone well for the both of you?" Gonzy inquired. "I would image that you and Eureka have a few unanswered questions." he stated. Both Eureka and Renton nodded.

"Well then, I'll begin." said Gonzy."The first thing you should know Eureka and Renton is that this is the new era's 'Second Summer of Love'." Gonzy told them. "Huh?! Wait, does that mean?!" Renton staggered. Adrock nodded. "That's right. You're a hero, son." he said. "Just like your old man." "You did it little brother." Diane said smiling. Renton blushed. Eureka smiled. "You know, I'm a bit jealous. You were able to accomplish what Norb and I couldn't." Sakuya said. "Sakuya's just kidding. We're really very proud of the both of you." Nob told Renton. Eureka noticed that Sakuya and Norb also had gems on their foreheads too.

"The next thing you need to know is this. The gems on your heads allow you to communicate with each other telepathically. But you've probably already figured that out by now. Currently only Norb, Renton, you and I possess this ability." Sakuya told Eureka. "Wait, what do you mean by 'currently'?" Renton asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Norb said grinning.

"Last, but not least, you should know that the place were all of us are is the other plane reality which the Coralians now use. That is why your friends Will and Martha, along with us, aren't dead." Gonzy explained. Will and Martha nodded. Renton breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yes, one more thing I almost forgot to mention." Gonzy said. "Only you and Eureka can visit this plane. That is the other ability your gems carry. But this ability only works when you are asleep. Your dreaming is what allows this function to happen."  
"Well, that is all for now son." said Adrock. "Take care of yourselves." said Sakuya. "We'll see you later." said Will. "Farewell." said Gonzy. "Huh? What do you mean?" Eureka and Renton asked.

The couple awoke from their slumber. They looked at each others faces. Their gems were glowing blue and red again. Eureka and Renton realized that their dream must have been more than just a dream. It was real.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ARMED WITH NEW KNOWLEDGE THE BOY AND GIRL FINALLY REACH THEIR DESTINATION.** **CHAPTER 13: FAMOUS LAST WORDS  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Famous Last Words  
**

The morning sun lit up the forest. It shimmered between the tree leaves and glistened upon the lake's surface. Renton could tell where he and Eureka were now. Their surroundings became clearer to him. Eureka and Renton were standing in the very same forest for which his home town, Belle Forest was named after. The couple weren't too far from Renton's old lifting spot and his home, 'Garage Thurston'. After Renton and Eureka made their way out of the forest they stumbled upon his lifting spot as Renton expected. Eureka suddenly stopped and pointed up at a large sign. "Renton, look!" she exclaimed. What the couple saw was something neither one expected. Renton and Eureka read the sign out loud together. "Renton Thurston Hillside Hope Park." At the bottom of the sign it read 'Don't beg for things. Do it yourself, or else, you won't get anything.' That same quote was the Thurston family motto. "Wow, amazing! I have an entire park named after me at my old spot!" Renton exclaimed. He noticed that Eureka's gem was shimmering. She was amazed by Renton having a park named after him as well.

"Anyway as amazing as this is, we should get back home. 'Garage Thurston' isn't very far from here. We'll be there in no time." Renton said. "Your right Renton. After all, _our_ children are waiting for us." Eureka said beaming. "Grandpa, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, and everyone else, we're coming home!" Renton shouted with excitement.

Finally they arrived at their destination, 'Garage Thurston'. Everyone inside the house was still very much asleep when they got there. Renton opened up the door causing the bell hanging over it to ring. Axel awoke from hearing the sound of it. He rubbed his eyes. "Now, who could that be this early in the morning." Axel said as he walked down the staircase. He looked up and saw the faces. His jaw dropped. "Hello grandpa. We're home." Renton said. "Good morning, Mr. Thurston." said Eureka. Axel walked over to his grandson and gave him a big hug. " It's so good to you again. I always knew you'd return." Axel told him. "Yeah, it's good to be back." Renton said. "So, what took you so long?" Axel asked jokingly. "Sorry about that, we got a little held up. You know, saving the planet and all." Renton answered sarcastically. All three laughed.

"Grandpa I hate to cut this short but do you have a radio Eureka and I could use to get in contact with the Gekko?" Renton asked. "You're not leaving again so soon are you?" Axel asked frowning. "No that's not it Mr. Thurston. We just would like to let the children know we're back that's all." Eureka explained. "Oh, is that all? Why didn't you say so? Why don't you tell them yourselves? Also, I'm pretty sure that you don't need to use the radio to do it." Axel said. "Huh?" Eureka and Renton asked. "Just one moment. Time to wake up everyone! We have some visitors!" Axel yelled up the stairs. "It's too early to play. Who's here?" Eureka and Reanton heard three very familiar voices ask. "Why don't you come down and you'll see." Axel said. "Alright." the voices answered. Renton and Eureka could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Three young children came down. All three looked up at the faces standing in the doorway smiling at them. "Mama! Papa!" all three exclaimed as they ran over to Eureka and Renton and began hugging them. Maurice! Maeter! Linck! I'm so happy to see you three again!" Eureka said hugging the children. "Papa." said Maurice hugging Renton. "We missed you." Renton said. "Really?" Maeter asked. "Yeah of course we did." Eureka and Renton answered. "Hey Mama and Papa. Why are your heads blinking?" Linck asked them. "We'll explain that to you later. How about right now your mama and papa make you some breakfast?" Renton asked the kids. "Yay! Mama and Papa are gonna make us breakfast!" the children exclaimed. "I'm sure this is gonna taste way better than Axel's food." Maeter said. "Yeah!" Linck agreed. Neither of the children even bothered to wait until Axel to leave the room before saying this. Both just blurted it out. "Sorry about that great-grandpa Axel." Maurice told him. "Here, why don't we go back upstairs while mama and papa cook." Maurice told his younger siblings. "Okay." Maeter and Linck agreed as all three went back upstairs.

Renton and Eureka looked a little puzzled. "Here, why don't we sit down." Axel said. "There are a few things that need to be discussed." The couple nodded and took their seats. "First thing. Welcome back you two. Holland dropped the children off here a while back. Don't worry he already explained everything to me. Speaking of Holland, he and Talho had their baby. They named him Dewey Beams Novak if memory serves me correctly. As for the rest of the members of GekkoState all of them were awarded medals. Also two new members have joined GekkoState while you two were away." Axel said. "Really? What are their names?" Eureka and Renton asked. "I believe their names are Sumner Sturgeon and Ruri." Axel answered. "Oh, I remember them." Eureka said. "Those two are old friends of Moondoggie." she told Renton. "Sumner and Ruri are really nice people." Eureka stated. Renton nodded. This was the first time he had heard either one of the names mentioned. "Last Eureka and the children are official members of the Thurston family now. I had all the legal documents taken care of. Welcome to the family Eureka." Axel said. "T-Thank you Mr. Thurston." Eureka said blushing. "Please just call me Alex from now on my young lady." he told her.

"Now that has been settled. What about the two of you Renton? Any news?" Axel asked them. "As a matter of fact we do have some news." Renton began. "Oh, really? We'll come on. Tell me then." Axel said. "First thing's first. Eureka and I a wonderful time together while we were away." Renton told him. "That's great to hear my boy." Axel said. "Wait there's more." Renton stated. "Oh?" Axel said. "While we were away Eureka and I decided to get engaged!" Renton exclaimed. "That's fantastic!" Axel said. "Oh and there is one more thing we need to tell you. But could you promise not to tell the children yet?" said Renton. "And what's that?" Axel asked raising one of his eyebrows. Eureka placed her hand on her stomach. "Well, I'm pregnant." she answered. "Alright, you have my word." Axel told them. "But you're going to having to tell them sooner or later." "Yes we know." Eureka and Renton said. "Alright then. You two better get started on breakfast. Maeter and the boys are going to wonder what's taking so long." Axel stated. "Well, I'll leave you to your cooking then. It's great to have you back." Axel said walking back up the stairs. "Yeah, it's great to be back." Renton said as he and Eureka started cooking for _their_ family.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE THURSTONS ARE TOGETHER ONCE MORE AND THE FAMILY HAS GROWN LARGER. STORIES ARE TOLD AND QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED. CHAPTER 14: ALL IN THE FAMILY  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**All in the Family  
**

The Thurstons ate their breakfast which Eureka and Renton had prepared for them. Everyone thought it was delicious. The children told their mama and papa that it had been a long time since they had eaten anything good in a long time. It seemed all Axel just wanted to do was bury his head in his plate. As the family ate Eureka and Renton explained about the gems on their foreheads to everyone first because both could see that everyone must have been wondering about the lights that blinked blue and red from time to time. After that the whole family shared their stories of what everyone had been up to while they were away. Eureka and Renton shared stories of what they did while on their vacation. Of course they left out certain parts of it. When Renton and Eureka told the children they took some pictures. The subject immediately changed to what the photos contained. Renton told the children "You'll just have to wait until I get the film developed first." Maeter and the boys all sighed. "Don't worry we'll take care of that later on today." Eureka told them. "Yay!" exclaimed the children. Renton blinked his red gem. "Um...Eureka. I think you might be forgetting about the one photo." he thought to her. Eureka blinked her blue gem. "Oops. Sorry about that Renton. I did forget." she thought to him. The children didn't mind their parents blinking gems at all. In fact, Maeter thought the colors were pretty and the boys thought the blinking lights looked cool. Axel was still a little confused by the gems along with their occasional blinking that occurred on Eureka and his grandson's foreheads. He had already gotten used to Eureka's wings since the children had told him about them. Now he was trying to get used to the couple's gems.

"Ahem," Alex spoke up. "I hate to interrupt but I think the first thing everyone needs to do is take a bath and then go shopping for some new clothes." Eureka and Renton looked at one another. Axel was right. The couple's clothing was tattered and neither one of them probably didn't smell too pleasant. "Why do you get in first my young lady?" Axel told Eureka. "It's just up the stairs to the left of you and Renton's room." "Renton and I have our very own room to share?" she asked. Axel nodded. "Of coarse, you didn't very well think that you wouldn't have a place to stay when you got home did you?" Axel said. "T-Thank you!" Eureka said bowing her head. "Holland sent us some of your old clothes so you would have something to change into." he told her. Eureka went upstairs and bathed. While she was bathing she thought a message to Renton. "Thank you so much Renton. It's so wonderful to be a part of your family." After receiving the message he thought one back. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way. I love you."

"Hey papa, what we're you and mama saying?" Linck asked him. "Oh, your mama was just saying she feels happy to be a part of the family that's all." Renton answered. Axel smiled. "I guess those gems really do come in handy." he thought to himself. "Wish I had one." he thought as he chuckled. After about 15 minutes Eureka exited the bath felling refreshed. She went into her and Renton's room. _Their_ room. She loved the very thought of it. As she was getting dressed she noticed a small problem. "Um...Renton could you come here for a moment?" she called down to him. Renton walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to he "Is something wrong Eureka?" Eureka flashed a message down to him. Renton flashed her back, "I'll be right up." The children looked at Renton with concerned expressions. "It's alright kids. Mama just needs a little help that's all." he explained to them. "Maeter could you come upstairs with me to help your Mama?" he asked her. "Okay." she answered. "Can Linck and I come too?" Maurice asked his papa. Renton shook his head. "No I just need Maeter's help this time." he answered. "But I'm sure there will come another time you'll be able to help." The boys sighed a little and said "Okay." "Come on lets go up and help mama." Renton said taking hold of Maeter's hand leading her up the staircase.

Renton knocked on the bedroom door before entering. "Thank you for coming up to help Maeter." said Eureka. "What do you need help with Mama?" Maeter asked. "You mama just need a little help help making some slits in her clothes that's all." Renton answered. "Oh, I get it now." Maeter said. "For Mama's butterfly wings right Papa?" Renton nodded. "That's right Maeter." Eureka told her. "Renton, why don't you get in the bath while Maeter helps me with my clothes." Eureka stated. "Alright I'll be out shortly." he said before kissing Eureka on the lips and hugging his adopted daughter who had started giggling. Renton went into the tub and began washing. While Renton was bathing and Maeter was helping make the slits for the wings in Eureka's clothing she noticed some new about her mother.

"Hey mama?" Maeter began. "Yes Maeter?" Eureka said listening. "How come your tummy's bigger?" Maeter asked her mother. "Um...well your papa and mama have some news to tell you and your brothers. But how about we let your papa finish with his bath first? Your papa and I want to tell all three of you the news when everyone's together okay?" she told her. "Okay." Maeter said and went back to helping with the clothes. Eureka sparkled her gem sending a message to Renton. Upon receiving the message he lowered his head deeper in the bath water.

Renton finished with his bath, dried off, and got dressed. Eureka had already finished dressing herself and was waiting downstairs at the table with the children. Renton sat down with the rest of his family. Both Eureka and Renton took deep breaths. Renton cleared his throat. "Well as all of you already know your Mama and I were away for a long time. While we were gone some wonderful things happened between us." said Renton. "What kinds of thing papa?" Linck asked. Renton gulped. Axel who was sitting in his favorite chair began snickering. "That's not important. Please continue grandson." Axel told them. Renton sent his grandfather an expression that clearly read "Thanks for the save". Axel just smiled in response. "Well anyway one of those wonderful things is going to be arriving here soon." Renton said. "Huh?" the children still looked confused. "Your papa and I are going to have a baby shortly. You'll going to have a new little brother or sister soon." Eureka explained. "How does that sound?"

All three became excited by the news of having another sibling. Linck seemed to be the most cheerful. He loved the idea of becoming an older brother. This meant he would no longer be the baby in the family. "I'll be taken more seriously now" Linck thought to himself. Maeter hoped the baby would be a girl so she'd have a sister to talk to. Maurice didn't care if the baby was a boy or girl. He was happy just like everyone else. The children took turns listening to the baby's heartbeat. Eureka looked up at Renton who was standing beside her. The couple smiled. "Good job my boy. You handled that well." Axel said patting his grandson on the back. "You're going to be a terrific father. I can already tell." "Really?" Renton asked. "Yes. You're already off to a great start." Axel answered with a smile. "Thanks grandpa." Renton told him. Renton smiled looking down at his future wife and the mother of _their_ children.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE THURSTONS GO OUT TO DO SOME MUCH NEEDED** **CLOTHES SHOPPING. WHILE OUT THEY NOTICE THAT SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE AND SOME THINGS DO. CHAPTER 15: HEROES**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Heroes**

The family left their house and locked up. Axel put a sign on the front door that read 'Gone Away, Be Back Soon'. The Thurston home was also a LFO (Light Finding Operation) repair shop. All three generations of Thurston were very talented mechanics. As a matter of fact, Axel was somewhat of a legend among diggers according to a man named Breetani, whom Renton met a long time ago when GekkoState had to make repairs to their ship in FAC-51 after a battle with the Izumo. As the family entered the market district to do their clothes shopping Renton noticed that he and Eureka seemed to be attracting a lot of attention. People stared in wonder at them like they were ghosts. Some even bowed their heads as if to show them gratitude.

Finally Renton realized why Eureka and him were receiving so much attention. And it wasn't because of Eureka's wings either. Just as Stoner predicted, he and Eureka were famous now. Everyone who had read _ray-out_ issue #33 'Pacific State' and up knew the truth about everything. Eureka and Renton were heroes. As for the reason why not many people were surprised by the sight of Eureka's wings was simple. In _ray-out _issue #50 'Wish Upon A Star', which was currently the last issue Stoner had published mentioned the possibility of Eureka returning with wings. As the family walked along the market street occasionally they were stopped by some of the younger children and asked to sign autographs. Everybody kept on complimenting Eureka on how beautiful they thought her wings are.

Renton gazed at Eureka, he was relieved to see everyone welcoming her with open arms. While in the Control Cluster he had doubts about people accepting her. But all his doubts were gone now. Some of the other couples even had to nudge their companion to get them to stop gawking. Eureka and Renton put their arms around each other as if to state, "Sorry, we're taken" to those staring. The other young couples were a bit envious of them. "I wish we we're as lucky as those two." he heard one couple say. "It's so romantic." Eureka heard another couple say. "Renton, what's 'romantic'?" Eureka asked. "Well..._us_." Renton answered her with a smile. Still, everyone in the market place were grateful for all they had done for the planet. "It looks like everything turned out alright after all." Renton said to Eureka. She nodded. "I'm so glad that it did Renton." Eureka said as the couple walked along while holding hands with their children. The whole Thurston family was smiling.

"Excuse me." they heard a voice say from behind them. "We seem to be lost. Could you help us?" Renton knew that voice. He turned around to see two very familiar faces. A couple stood there holding hands. "Sorry, I was never good with directions." the boy said with a chuckle. "Dominic, Anemone!" Renton and Eureka exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you two again! How have you been?" both Eureka and Renton asked. "Uh...we've been doing good. But hey Renton if you don't mind us asking." Dominic said. "What's with the light show?" Their gems had activated. "Oh, it's a gift the Scub Coral gave us." Renton answered. "It allows us to communicate telepathically." Eureka finished explaining. "Wow that must come in handy. I wish Dominic and I had one." Anemone said. "So where do we sign up to get one of those?" Dominic asked sarcastically. All of them just laughed.

"So by the looks of things I'm guessing you must be doing some family shopping?" Dominic asked. "Yeah, Eureka and I just got back home. We're out shopping for some new clothing." Renton answered. "That's wonderful!" Anemone suddenly exclaimed. "Hey Eureka how about you and I go look for some new dresses. I can help you." "Um...well alright then." Eureka answered. "Great! C'mon let's go." Anemone said grabbing Eureka's hand and leading her off into the crowd. Eureka flashed Renton a message. "I'll see you later. I hope. I love you Renton." Renton flashed her back "Don't worry. You'll be fine Eureka. I love you too and enjoy yourself."

Renton looked over to see Dominic starring. "What?" Renton asked him. "Nothing I just _really_ need to get us one of those. That's all." he answered Renton. The two snickered. "Hey grandpa, could you take the children shopping with you for awhile please so Dominic and I can catch up?" Renton asked Axel. "Sure thing. C'mon kids lets go." Axel said. "Ok. See you later Papa!" the children said waving bye. "'Papa'?" Dominic said. "Wow we really do need to catch up with each other don't we? Boy I must have missed a lot." "Yeah, I suppose so." Renton said. "Well, how about we start filling in the gaps then?" Dominic suggested. "Good idea." Renton agreed. All the world's heroes seemed dead and gone. But, Renton and Eureka still lived on.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE STORIES ARE SHARED BETWEEN THE BOY AND THE GIRL. SOME NEW INFORMATION IS GATHERED TOO. CHAPTER 16: WHAT I'VE DONE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**What I've Done**

"So Renton, how are things between you and Eureka?" Dominic asked. "Things with us have been great. We decided to take a little vacation from everything." Renton told him. "That's good to hear. I wouldn't blame you two for wanting a break. Let's face it, all of us needed one. Especially Eureka, Anemone, you, and I." Dominic replied. "Yeah, I know." Renton said with a smile. Noticing the smile Dominic asked, "Anything _else_ happen on your vacation?" Renton knew what Dominic was getting at by how he worded 'else'. His face turned red. "Ah-ha. Something did happen." Dominic said with a sly grin. He gave Renton a pat on the back. Renton, who's face was still red cleared his throat and decided to make an attempt to get Dominic back. "So Dominic, what about you and Anemone? Are you _getting_ along?" Renton asked using the word 'getting' the same way Dominic used 'else'. Now Dominic's face turned red. "Alright, alright I suppose I had that one coming." Dominic said in response. "I'm guessing you and Eureka had a good time then." he inquired. "Yeah, it was great but we kinda had to cut our trip short." Renton told. "By the way. How is Anemone? Is she feeling any better?" he asked Dominic.

For a long period of time she had been heavily medicated. No. More like drugged by sadistic Colonel Dewey. The drugs that bastard pumped Anemone with ate away at her mind, body, and soul. All to the point where she was losing her sanity and grip on reality. To put it bluntly, Anemone had once been part of horrific military experiment. All at the hands of a gruesome scientist by the name of Deckor.

"Well, to make a long story short Renton." Dominic answered smiling. "Anemone is cured!" "Everyone at the facility in Tresoir worked tirelessly, night and day to help her. Drs. Morita, Sonia Wakabayashi, Greg & Mischa Egan wouldn't stop for anything until they found a cure. After about 3 months they discovered a vaccine." he told Renton. Renton noticed Dominic was trying to hold back his tears. "I'm glad she's cured Dominic." Renton told him. "I'll never forget the day. After only one week of the treatment Anemone was completely rehabilitated. She never looked so happy in her entire life." Dominic said crying. Renton gave him a pat on the back. "Sorry about that Renton." Dominic said attempting to pull himself together. "Don't worry about it." said Renton. "Both of us have gone through our own forms of Hell in the past. But you see, that's the good thing. It's the past. All of us just need to be grateful it's over now." "Yeah you're right." Dominic agreed. "Jeez Renton, when the hell did you get so wise anyway." he asked. "I dunno." Renton replied. The guys laughed.

"How about you tell me what you and Anemone having been up to while Eureka and I were gone?" Renton asked his old friend. "Yeah, enough with the depressing times." Dominic stated. "Let's see where should I start?" he thought out loud. "Oh yeah, Anemone an I have been doing a lot of camping. Mostly in and around _your_ park." he added. "Did you know they named a park after you?" he asked before letting out a laugh. "Yeah, Eureka and I saw that." Renton answered blushing. "But how come you did so much camping there?" he asked. "Anemone told me she had this strange feeling that park would be where you'd return from. So Anemone and I waited for you there." answered Dominic. "You didn't have to do that but, thank you all the same." said Renton.

Dominic continued, "Anemone still loves sweets and lately I'm beginning to think she might be a shop-oholic. She can't go anywhere without having me buy her a new dress." Dominic told with a sigh. "But she's worth it." "Yeah, I was kinda wondering if that might be the case she dragged Eureka off with her. Should I be worried about them by the way?" Renton asked with a hint of sarcasm. "No. If anyone should be worried it should be me and my wallet. It's getting thinner every time we go out." Dominic answered with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, earlier you said 'Greg _and_ Mischa Egan'. Did they get re-married?" Renton asked. "Yep. Speaking of marriage, Anemone and I are engaged too. But neither of us feel right about having the wedding without you and Eureka." Dominic said. "That's terrific." Renton said. "What about you? Have you popped the question yet for Eureka?" Dominic asked. "As a matter of fact, yes! Eureka and I are engaged as well." Renton stated. "Wow! Anemone is going to be thrilled when she hears this! Way to go Renton!" Dominic exclaimed. "Thanks Dominic." Renton said. "Though somehow I think us being engaged fails in comparison to the other news we have." he told Dominic. "What could possibly be any bigger or better than both of us being engaged to the ones we love?!" Dominic inquired. "You remember me telling you that Eureka and I had to cut our vacation short right? Well, there is a reason for that." Renton stated. "Oh?" Dominic said listening carefully.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE COUPLES STILL TELL THEIR TALES. MEANWHILE, SOME OLD COMRADES WILL BE ARRIVING IN BELLE FOREST SOON AFTER LEARNING OF THE HEROES RETURN. CHAPTER 17: GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

As Anemone dragged her off into the crowd she sent Renton a telepathic message, "I'll see you later." Then added "I hope." Eureka and Renton used their gem to telepathically say "I love you." to each other. "C'mon Eureka let go in this store first." Anemone said. "Um, okay." Eureka answered. She didn't really have much choice but to follow her anyways. Anemone wasn't leading the way, she was _forcing_ the way. As the ladies entered the department Eureka was astonished by the sheer number and selection it had to offer. Anemone had an expression that made it look like she had just died and gone to clothes heaven. "How could anyone look so happy just by seeing new clothing." Eureka thought, "I guess that there are still some things I just don't understand." Though she didn't say anything.

"Hey Eureka, I've been meaning to ask you something." Anemone said as she helped Eureka browse. "What Anemone?" she said. "What's it feel like to know that you and Renton can always speak to the other no matter how far apart you may be?" asked Anemone. "What do you mean?" Eureka inquired. "You gems silly!" Anemone stated. Eureka pondered for a moment. "It's rally wonderful, not to mention useful." Eureka said. "How do they work anyway?" Anemone asked her. "Well so far we've figured out that in order to send a telepathic message to the other we first have to think their name." Eureka explained. "Cool!" exclaimed Anemone. Eureka smiled. "Would you like me to show you?" she asked. Anemone nodded. Eureka's blue gem sparkled. "Renton told me that Dominic says he's worried about his wallet. What does he mean by that Anemone?" she asked her. "Oh nothing." Anemone replied. "Anyway lets find you some new clothes." she said.

"First things first. We should get some underwear to go along with your new dresses here. So Eureka what cup size are you?" Anemone asked. "Cup size?" Eureka repeated not understanding. Anemone pointed at her own breasts. "Oh I really don't know about that." Eureka answered. "Hmm... I'd say you're about a B or C-cup. Probably a C-cup." Anemone said guessing. "I can't believe you don't know your own bra size! How were you able to manage all these years _not_ knowing?" she asked. Eureka blushed. "Well, Holland used to have Talho help me with that. Sorry." Eureka said. Now Anemone felt kind of bad. "No. I didn't mean anything by it. There's nothing you should be sorry about." Anemone said apologizing. Anemone picked up a pair of each sizes for Eureka to try. "Excuse me ma'am. We'd like to try these on." she said. "Go right ahead." said the store clerk. "Thank you." Anemone and Eureka said. First Eureka tried on the smaller bra, but it felt too tight. However when she tried on the larger bra, the C-cup, it fit.

As the ladies tried on the dresses they talked. "I was wondering Anemone. Have you heard any news form Holland or anyone else aboard the Gekko?" Eureka asked her. "Oh yeah, that's right Dominic and I are members of GekkoState too now. I almost forgot to tell you." Anemone stated. "That's great Anemone." Eureka said. "Thank you. Also, I had a feeling you two would be returning. So we let them know." Anemone stated. "The Gekko should be arriving in Belle Forest Airport soon. Moondoggie said they'll be making a trajectory flight here." she told her. "Thank you Anemone." said Eureka. "No problem." replied Anemone.

"Hey Eureka," began Anemone. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." replied Eureka. "Do you ever miss _him_?" asked Anemone. "Hmm." went Eureka. "You know. Nirvash." Anemone inquired. "Oh...well sure I do miss Nirvash sometimes. She was a kind child. But I'll be fine since I have Renton and the children." Eureka answered. "What about you? Do you still miss TheEND?" she asked her. "Yeah I still miss TheEND a lot but I'm thankful for he did for me. He saved Dominic and I from that bastard Dewey's attack." Anemone said. "Eureka, how come you said 'she' when referring to Nirvash?" inquired Anemone. "It turns out that Nirvash was female. When Renton and I talked to it for the last time Nirvash's voice was that of a woman." stated Eureka. "Huh?! Then does that mean Renton was able to _hear and speak_ with the archetype too?" Anemone exclaimed. "Wow, I thought only _you_ could do that Eureka!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE COMRADE HAVE ARRIVED! GEKKOSTATE IS BACK! REUNITED, THE BOY AND THE GIRL SEE NEW FACES AMOUNG THE OLD. EACH HEAR OF EVEN MORE TALES UNTOLD. CHAPTER 18: OVER MY HEAD (CABLE CAR)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Over My Head (Cable Car)**

"Wait a minute. I never thought about that. I suppose you're right Anemone." Eureka said pondering. "Now that you mention it I wonder why Renton was able to her Nirvash's voice like me." "Maybe the people at Tresoir can help you answer that. Oh and speaking of them, Eureka. The doctors there were able to cure my horrible illness by the way!" Anemone said. "Also, Dominic and I are engaged!" she exclaimed showing Eureka a diamond ring on one of her fingers. "That's amazing Anemone! Renton and I are also engaged!" Eureka told her. She showed Anemone her ring as well. "It's so pretty." Eureka said gazing at the stone, it shone with a brilliant luster. "Yeah, a gorgeous ring from my gorgeous man." Anemone thought out loud. "Oops. Did I just say that out loud?" she asked. Eureka nodded causing Anemone to blush. "Wow, we're so lucky." Anemone stated. Eureka couldn't have agreed with her more.

They finished shopping, paid for the clothes, and exited the store carrying eight very large department store bags jam packed with new clothing. Eureka had to admit it. She was beginning to like clothes shopping. Now she understood why Anemone had been so happy. "Well how about we go see how our boyfriends are doing." Anemone said. "Yeah." Eureka responded smiling. Eureka sent Renton a message telling him that she and Anemone had finished shopping. Upon receiving the message Renton sent Eureka on stating that he was done as well, along with where he and Dominic were. Renton had already finished clothes shopping for himself and the children. He only had five bags of clothing. Two for himself and one each for their three children. It wasn't too long before the couples found each other. "Damn." Renton said after seeing how many bags their girlfriends had. Dominic looked like he was just about to faint. He turned to Renton and gave him a look that anyone could read. "You owe me for this one." Renton looked a little worried about just how much he owed. Alex and the children laughed at Dominic and Renton.

Just then everyone saw a very familiar ship fly over their heads. It was approaching the Belle Forest Airport. "It's the Gekko!" the Thurstons exclaimed. "GekkoState's here!" all of Belle Forest cheered. They were right. GekkoState had finally returned. Dominic, Anemone, and the entire Thurston family took the first tram (cable car) to the airport. They all caught the tram just as it was about to depart. The couples tram arrived at the airport just as the Gekko was landing. They were all anxious to see their old friends.

The Gekko docked at the hanger. As the Gekko's LFO launch catapult lowered the silhouettes of the heroic figures stepped out into the light. There stood the members of GekkoState. James Darren Emerson (a.k.a. Moondoggie), the Gekko's pilot. Hap, the co-pilot. Gidget, communications. Ken-Goh (a.k.a. Maestro), weapons. Woz (a.k.a. The Whiz), radar. Jobs, engines room. Matthieu and Hilda, pilots of GekkoState's LFOs Terminus typeR808 and Terminus typeR606. Matthieu was also the ship's DJ. Ruri, the pilot of her LFO Azure Flestnia and spy for GekkoState. Sumner Sturgeon, the pilot of his LFO Terminus typeR505 Kai, ex-Sawyer Team, ace lifter, and the _only_ other person in the known world that was able to get the Nirvash typeZERO to move besides of coarse Eureka and Renton. Stoner, the photographer and journalist for GekkoState's magazine _ray-out_. Holland, the pilot for LFO Terminus typeR909 and KLF (Kraft Light Fighter) Terminus typeB303 "Devilfish", and leader of GekkoState. Talho, his wife and former pilot of the Gekko. And of course baby Dewey whom Talho had cradled in her arms.

"Hey Renton and Eureka where the hell you been? I ended up having to leave _your_ kids with Axel." Holland asked. " Speaking of Axel and the children, where are they?" he stated looking around. "Well..." Eureka and Renton began. "Over here!" they heard the children's voice. The couples turned around to see Maeter and the boys running towards them. Not to mention a very exhausted Axel trying to keep up."I'm getting too old for this shit." Axel muttered to himself. "Well that's one question down." Holland laughed. "Holland's just joking. You didn't honestly think he'd be mad at either of you, right?" Talho told them. "But you did have us worried." "Hi my name's Ruri and this is my boyfriend Sumner." said the newest female member. "Pleased to meet you Renton." said Sumner.

Everyone filled each other in on what they'd been doing, who Sumner and Ruri were, and how the two had met before joining the rest of the crew. Then Eureka and Renton decided it was time to speak up. "Everybody, now that we're all back together again we have an announcement to make." they said. "Eureka and I are getting married." Renton told. "Also I'm pregnant!" added Eureka. "That's wonderful!" went Gidget. "Way to go Renton!" said Matthieu. "Congratulations!" exclaimed everyone else. "Thank you all." Eureka and Renton said bowing their heads graciously. All of GekkoState smiled happily. They were thrilled to hear such good news.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE STORIES BETWEEN THE COMRADES ARE SHARED AND GEKKOSTATE GETS CONTACTED BY SOME OLD ACQUAINTANCES. ALSO, THE BOY AND THE GIRL ARE INTERVIEWED. CHAPTER 19: LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

"Well, I guess that obviously answers what my next question was going to be." Holland said chuckling. "What was that question?" Eureka and Renton asked. "Nothing really. Just what you it was you were doing while away." Holland answered causing the rest of GekkoState to laugh. Eureka and Renton's faces turned bright red. Both of them felt embarrassed. Without knowing it they had activated their gems. "Well there's something new." sad Stoner. Everyone else just stared in awe at the twinkling blue and red lights. During that moment their gems revealed another trait to everyone. The lights from the gems emitted a sort of radiant energy that caused the crew to feel happier. It behaved much like the glimmer of the Compac Drive which was known to glow brighter when people around them felt happy. But the effect from Eureka and Renton's gems seemed to work vice-versa. Their gems were causing happiness to occur. "Um...hey is it just me or does anyone else feel well, _happier_?" Moondoggie asked speaking up. "So not just me, Doggie?" Gidget stated. "Yeah, Ruri and I feel it too." said Sumner.

"Well this is interesting." said Stoner. "Eureka, Renton would it be alright if I interviewed you for the newest issue of _ray-out_? I think the world needs to hear you story. I'm hoping it will set a lot of things straight. Much has happened while you've been gone." asked Stoner. "What do you mean? We thought everyone already knew the truth about the Coralians." Eureka and Renton said. "Well, they do. But, unfortunately there are still those who don't believe it." Stoner sighed.. "There is a small group of rebels calling themselves the Neo-Ageha Squad, or NAS for short." Holland stated. "Slowly NAS has been growing larger. They're getting more to follow them." "It seems the late Colonel Dewey still has those loyal to him." said Dominic. "Recently they stole the old Ageha Squad's VC10 KLFs." said Sumner. "Dewey had brainwashed more children than we imaged. There were others besides the ones Jurgens and Maria adopted. They are the leaders of NAS." said Ruri. "Since Jurgens adopted the children they've been trying to help us in anyway possible. They want to atone for what they did. They've been really helpful." said Anemone.

"DAMN IT!" Renton yelled slamming his fist down on the table. "I thought this was over! The last thing we need is another stupid war!" "Alright." answered Eureka and Renton together. Their gems sparkled furiously. "Great!" said Stoner with a smile. "Let's begin then!" he said. "Now?!" the couple asked him. "Is now a bad time?" Stoner asked. "We can do it later if you'd like." "Well, no. Nothing wrong with doing the interview now." said Renton. "Is that ok with you Eureka?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine by it." Eureka said. "Okay then, shall we start?" Stoner asked. Eureka and Renton nodded.

"Aright, first question." went Stone. "How have you been?" "Well, we've been great," Eureka said. "Eureka and I went on a vacation." stated Renton. That's good to hear." said Stoner. "If you don't mind me saying I think you two deserved a vacation after all you had to go through." "Thanks Stoner." said Eureka. "Anyway next question. What did you do while you were gone?" he asked. Matthieu snickered. Hilda slapped him on the side of his head slightly. "_Besides that._" stated Stoner. "Nothing too big. We just enjoyed the sights and scenery." said Renton. "We camped a lot too. Renton also taught me how to swim, dance, and surf." Eureka told. "Really? You went surfing?" Stoner inquired. "Yeah. Eureka and I found an ancient board along our travels. It was so amazing." said Renton. "I'd like to hear about that." stated Stoner. "Well..." began Eureka and Renton. (Sorry everyone, you'll have to wait until I've written and published my EXTRA chapter which will be entitled 'Wipe Out' on here.) "I see." said Stoner writing down what he just heard. He didn't want to leave out a single word. "This article is going to be one of my finest pieces of work." he thought to himself. "What else happened on your vacation?" asked Stoner.

Eureka and Renton told Stoner all about what they had seen and done. Well, not _all_ about but close enough. The flora and fauna, dolphins, waterfalls, springs, and sadly even about their encounter with the panther. All of GekkoState was shocked after hearing this. Linck, Maeter, and Maurice began to cry but their Mama and Papa comforted them. Then, they told of their special night. The night Renton proposed. The ladies couldn't get over how romantic it sounded. Even Sumner and Dominic agreed. So did Doggie be he didn't say anything. Finally Eureka and Renton told of their journey back. Stoner, along with the rest, were stunned upon hearing how Eureka's wings had functioned. More so than their blue and red gems. "Wow, Mama!" said Maeter. "Yeah, that's really neat." said Linck. Maurice was speechless. "Woah, cool dude!" said Doggie. The rest of the crew just nodded their heads in agreement unable to find the right words to speak. Eureka and Renton would tell everyone of their unique dream later.

"Thank you Eureka and Renton." Stoner said. "I'll get to work on editing this article. Um...I have one last favor to ask of you. If you don't mine would it be alright to take a photo of you and Renton along with your children?" Stoner asked Eureka. "I'd like to use it for the new _ray-out_ cover." "Aright." Eureka "What do you say kids? How about it?" Renton asked the children. "Yeah!" they exclaimed. "Great. Now then, everyone gather round." Stoner told them as he picked up his camera. "Perfect!" he said snapping a photograph. "Thanks." Stoner told them as went off to work on his newest story.

"Ok everyone back to your stations. We need to take off. Renton, I think your family could use a rest in your cabins. Sorry to cut this short but we received a few transmissions from some of our old pals." Holland said. "Who Holland?" Eureka asked. "Don't worry. You'll see soon enough." he told her. "Alright everyone let's go!" he told his crew. "Roger that!" GekkoState responded. The Gekko lifted off from Belle Forest Airport and rose high above the clouds.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL HEAD OFF WITH GEKKOSTATE ON ANOTHER JOURNEY OF POSSIBLE ADVENTURE. ALSO, THE COUPLE FACES A DILEMMA OF THEIR OWN. CHAPTER 20: PHOTOGRAPH  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Photograph**

Dominic and Anemone went to their room and the Thurstons' each went to their respected cabins as well. The children wen to their old room. Axel was given a room too. Holland and the others had been kind enough to prepare a room Eureka and Renton to share. While they were on vacation James and Gidget had suggested it to Holland and Talho awhile back. Holland didn't really like the idea but everyone else including his newest crew members Sumner and Ruri agreed it would be a wise idea. Eventually Holland caved in. But, he made sure to assign Sumner and Ruri the job of furnishing and decorating it as they were the most mature young couple he knew onboard his ship. Needless to say Ruri and Sumner did a remarkable job.

As Eureka and Renton enter their new quarters aboard the Gekko both were awestruck by the sheer craftsmanship and decor they did for them. "Wow, they really outdid themselves. Don't you think so Eureka?" Renton said. "Yeah." Eureka agreed. The room contained a king sized bed, a sofa, floral curtains over the small ship window, a closet with a door made from old refboards, and a ceiling fan painted with the same colors that were generated from a 'Seventh Swell' phenomena. Matthieu had installed a stereo. Doggie and Sumner had painted their walls to look like trapar dust. Hilda and Gidget put in a pair of bedside lamps. Holland and Hap had bought them a pair of brand new short refboards. Ruri had bought Eureka some jewelry. Stoner framed the photo he used for 'Pacific State' and hung it on their wall. Talho decided to give them her and Holland's old long refboard to keep as a wedding gift. The couple held each other and smiled. It felt great to be back with their friends.

"I guess it's been awhile huh Renton?" she said smiling at her man. "Yeah, it has." Renton said kissing her. "Finally, we're alone." she said. Eureka held him close as both removed the other's clothing. "I've missed this." Eureka told him. "Me too." said Renton. The couple's lips pressed as they laid upon their bed and made passionate love. From underneath the covers their gems began to glow. The blue and red lights started to shine brighter. Anemone and Dominic, who's room was right next door to them had already gotten the same idea as the other couple. As Dominic and Anemone made love they inadvertently felt the radiance from the other's gems causing their moment to be more pleasurable.

Elsewhere on the ship Sumner and Ruri were performing maintenance on their LFOs. Sumner was doing weapons checks on his Terminus typeR505 Kai. Ruri was fine-tuning her Azure Flestnia's response time. Both had a common understanding when it came to LFOs. Sumner and Ruri had been top pilot cadets when they attended New Wave Academy. While at New Wave, Sumner met Hooky Zueff, Gillian Hamilton, and Steven Bisson. Sumner had even been part of Sawyer Team, an elite KLF group with two other members, Pez and Shaun Banks at first. Later his New Wave friends also became a part of Sawyer Team. This was before he defected from the military. After learning the dark truth and lies the military told, Sumner left his friends and team mates to follow Ruri who had already left New Wave Academy before graduation. Both of them had helped to steal the Nirvash typeZERO and deliver it to Holland. After that Sumner left looking for Ruri. At the same time Doggie was joining GekkoState, Sumner had become a pro lifter. Later Sumner and Doggie bumped into each other. Not long after Sumner found Ruri. Doggie helped Sumner and Ruri on their mission to destroy the CFS (Compac Feedback System) laboratory at Thundercloud Tower. The CFS had already taken the life of Shaun and corrupted Steven into shooting his own friend Pez to death. CFS had destroyed all their friends lives except for Hooky and Gillian. Hooky and Gillian had helped them destroy the CFS laboratory. Then, Sumner was forced to take down Steven. After Sumner and Ruri completed their mission Doggie returned to the Gekko. Later, after the 'Second Summer of Love' it was in Bester that Sumner and Ruri decided to join up with GekkoState to become full members of the crew. When asked why they wanted to join Ruri and Sumner said, "We have a vision of how things should really be." Both have been members since then.

Meanwhile, Stoner was working on his latest issue of _ray-out_. He had already come up with a title for his 51st magazine. Stoner was going to call it 'New Order'. Renton had given the film from his and Eureka's vacation. He told him there was a certain photo in there that the couple wanted to be kept secret. Stoner told Renton, "You have my word." Renton thanked him. Stoner was in the middle of developing the photos when he left to use the restroom. Maurice who had been wandering the halls stepped into Stoner's office. He noticed that Stoner was developing the photos from his parents trip. Maurice decided to help since he knew what to do. As he was developing them he came across _the_ photo. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Stoner re-entered his office. "Hey, Maurice. Did you come to help me?" asked Stoner. Maurice nodded. He noticed that Maurice was hiding something behind his back. "What do you have in your hand?" he asked the child. Maurice handed Stoner the photograph. "Aw, jeez." said Stoner. "I think we should go to see your parents."

The two walked to Eureka and Renton's bedroom. Stoner knocked on their door. "Who is it?" Eureka asked. "It's me and Maurice." answered Stoner. "Just a minute." Renton said. The couple quickly got dressed. "Alright come." they said. Maurice and Stoner entered the room. "What's wrong?" asked Eureka. "Well, it seem's your son found _this_." Stoner said handing Renton the photo. The couple faces turned bright red. Their gems began blinking rapidly. They were asking each other what to do. "Woah, woah enough with the light show. It's giving me a headache." stated Stoner. Maurice was hypnotized by the gems for a few moments. Somehow the gems had caused him to completely forget about the photo. That part of his memory was erased. "Hey Mama. How did I get in here?" asked Maurice. "You were sleepwalking. Go back to bed." Eureka and Renton answered. "Okay, good-night Mama and Papa." Maurice replied. After Maurice left the room Stoner turned to them. "How did you do that?" he asked them. "We don't know." Eureka and Renton answered. "But Stoner, could you please keep this between just us." "Well, alright." replied Stoner. "Thank you." said the couple. Stoner exited the room still unsure of what he just witnessed. "You know what? You really do look great in this photo Eureka." Renton told her with a sly grin. Eureka threw a pillow at his face and laughed at him. Then she suddenly stopped. "Renton, quick, put your hand here. The baby's kicking!" she exclaimed. Renton put his hand on her stomach. Sure enough, he felt the baby kick. Eureka had been pregnant for several months now. Just a few months remained until the arrival of their new son or daughter. "We're going to need to be a lot more careful from now on Eureka." said Renton. "Especially because of NAS. I'll make sure they never hurt this family." "I know Renton, I know." said Eureka.

A voice came over the loud speakers. "Alright everyone. We'll be landing at Tresoir soon. Once there the Super Izumo will join us. All crew members prepare for landing." the voice was Holland's. "That is all." The Gekko began it's slow decent to the runway. Finally the ship touched down safely. They had arrived at their destination. The Tresoir Laboratory Facility. Soon they would get to see their old friends. Morita, Sonia, Greg, Mischa, Jurgens, and Maria. And of course, the kids that had been adopted.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE MEET UP WITH THEIR OLD FRIENDS. OLD ENEMIES HAVE BECOME NEW ALLIES AND A SECRET PROJECT IS ON THE HORIZON. CHAPTER 21: IT'S BEEN AWHILE**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**It's Been Awhile**

The ship landed and the crew got off board. There to great them was Drs. Sonia and Morita. "Eureka and Renton, it's nice to see you again." said Sonia. Then she noticed Eureka's wings. "Eureka when did you grow those?" she asked. "They're beautiful!" "It's a long story." stated Renton. "I'll tell you later." said Eureka. "I like them." said Linck. "Yeah, me too. I have a pretty butterfly lady for a Mama." Maeter told with a smile. Maurice smiled along with his siblings. "So Holland, how have you and the Mrs. been? I'm betting your little bundle of joy has given you a few sleepless nights." asked Morita laughing. "Yeah we did have a few of those. But Talho and I are doing fine." answered Holland. "That's good to hear. Now if everyone would please follow us. We need to proceed inside." stated Morita. GekkoState followed them inside. "Excuse me, but where is Dr. Mischa? Renton and I need to go see her." asked Eureka. "Mischa is probably in her office with Greg and Norb." answered Sonia. "NORB IS HERE?!!" Renton and Eureka exclaimed.

"Sorry I forgot to mention this. Greg and Mischa have a child now. Norb is the name their son." stated Morita. "Oh." responded Eureka. "Well that certainly clears things up." said Renton. "Sorry about the confusion." Sonia said apologizing. "Do you remember where her office is Eureka?" she asked. "C'mon Renton lets go." Renton nodded and took hold of her hand as she led the way. "Is something wrong with them?" Morita asked Holland. "Do you actually mean to tell me that you _didn't_ notice the difference in her?!" Sonia asked Morita. "Well, no. What difference?" he asked her. "Isn't it obvious? Eureka is pregnant you idiot!" Sonia answered him. "Oh. I just though she had been eating well." replied Morita. Sonia smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" he yelled and began rubbing his head. GekkoState laughed at him. "Aw shut up and just keep following us. We have a few new projects that you need to see." said Morita.

Meanwhile Eureka and Renton had arrived at Dr. Mischa's office. Once there they were greeted by both Greg and Mischa. "It's been awhile you two." said Greg. "Eureka and Renton, I'd like you to meet our son, Norb." said Mischa showing them the baby she was cradling in her arms. "Gah-goo." went little Norb. "He's so adorable!" said Eureka. "Yeah, he sure is." agreed Renton. "Dr. Mischa, if it's alright Eureka and I need speak with you alone in private." stated Renton. "Very well. Greg, would you mind looking after Norb for awhile so we can talk?" Mischa asked her husband. "Sure thing my little cub. Come her you." Greg said taking hold of his son and exited the room. "I still wish he'd stop calling me that." said Mischa. "Now, what can I help you with? Is it about your baby?" she asked the couple. "H-How did you know?" they asked. "Please, don't be so silly. Remember, I'm a woman first and a doctor second. I can tell about these things." Mischa replied. "Now, shall we begin Eureka?" she asked. "First I need you to remove all clothing except for your undergarments. If you want I can ask Renton to leave the room." she told her. "No that won't be necessary. I want Renton to stay with me." Eureka told Mischa. "Very well. Strip then." Mischa told her.

Mischa gave Eureka an ultrasound. "Eureka, did you know it is possible to tell the gender of the baby at this stage of the pregnancy?" Mischa told them. "Really?" asked the couple. Mischa nodded as she proceeded with the test. Then suddenly Mischa stopped. "What is it? Is something wrong with our baby?!" asked a frantic Renton. Eureka began to look concerned too. "Mischa?" went Eureka. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." Mischa told them. The couple let out sighs of relief. Then Mischa spoke up. "Eureka, if you don't mind me asking. I'm curious. Were you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked. "Well, Eureka and I don't care about that very much. But since you mentioned the subject. Which is it?" asked Renton. "Are we having a boy or girl Mischa?" Eureka asked. "Both." answered Mischa. "Huh?!" Eureka and Renton exclaimed. "Both." Mischa repeated. "You're having twins. A boy _and_ a girl. Congratulations!" Mischa told them as she turned the monitor in their direction. On the screen Eureka and Renton could clearly see the image of their twin babies. The couple gazed into each other's eyes. Their gems sparkled. Both felt the same emotions. Feelings of joy. Just then, Renton fainted. "Renton!" exclaimed Eureka.

**NEXT CHAPTER: OVERWHELMED THE BOY HAS DRIFTED ASLEEP. WHILE UNCONSCIOUS HE HAS A BRIEF DREAM THAT ANSWERS A FEW QUESTIONS BEFORE WAKING UP. DOMINIC, ANEMONE, THE BOY, AND THE GIRL ARE FINALLY INTRODUCED TO TRESOIR'S LATEST PROJECTS. CHAPTER 22: DARE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Dare**

"Renton!" Eureka repeated. "Don't worry Eureka. Renton will be just fine." Mischa reassured her. "But..." Eureka protested. "He's alright. I think that Renton became a little overwhelmed that's all. He just found out he's going to be a father to twins. I'm sure he wasn't expecting that. All the excitement probably went straight to his head." Mischa explained. "That's what caused Renton to faint?" Eureka asked. Mischa nodded. "Are you sure he'll be ok Mischa?" a still concerned Eureka asked. "I'm positive. Now, let's allow him to sleep for the time being." her doctor reassured. "Besides, there are still a few other tests I need to perform on the both of you." she told her. "I'm still a bit baffled by your wings Eureka and those gems on your foreheads. I'm hoping you could help explain to me how exactly do those work." Mischa inquired. "With your permission Eureka, I'd like to examine them." she asked. "Alright Mischa." Eureka told her. "Thank you." said Mischa. She carefully began the examinations. Meanwhile, Renton dreamt.

"Renton? Hey Renton! What are you doing back here so soon?" he heard a voice ask him. "Huh?" said a confused Renton looking up at the figure standing over him. "Will? What happened? What am I doing here again?" asked Renton as he lay there in the grass field. "Um...that's what I just asked you." stated Will. He gave Renton his hand and helped him to his feet. Once he stood Renton realized that he was in the Scub Universe. "I can help answer that." said another voice. It was Gonzy. "I called you here Renton." stated the wise old Coralian man. "For what reason?" asked Renton. "There are things we must discuss. Our time is brief at the moment so I shall be quick. I need you to listen carefully to me." said Gonzy. Renton nodded. "First, congratulations on the twins. Second, the Scubs have sent you, Eureka, and your friends a few..." Gonzy paused for a moment. "Well, let's just call them early wedding gifts." he said with a smile. "They will be of great help to you all. Now Renton, I think it's about time I'd returned this device to it's rightful owner..._you_." said Gonzy as he placed something in Renton's hand. Renton looked down at what the old man had given him. "The Amita Drive!!" exclaimed Renton. Yes, now you must go." said Gonzy. Renton nodded and put the device in his pocket. "Oh yes. I'd almost forgotten to mention this. In case you and Eureka are still wondering how your oldest son's little photograph memory was blanked. That was my doing. But, I _won't_ help by doing that again. You're on your own now when it has to do with family matters. I only did it this time because Adrock requested me to." he told Renton. "Thank you Gonzy." replied Renton. "You're welcome. Our time is up now. Goodbye." said Gonzy.

Renton awoke. He checked his pocket and sure enough, inside was the Amita Drive. "Ah, good to see you're awake again Renton." said a female voice. It was Dr. Mischa. "I'm glad to see you're alright. You had me worried." said Eureka giving him a hug. "Sorry about that Eureka." replied Renton. "Renton, what is that in your hand?" asked Mischa. Renton opened up his hand. "That's the Amita Drive!" exclaimed Mischa. "But how did you get it back?" asked Eureka. "Gonzy gave it to me." Renton answered. "Oh I understand." said Eureka. "Well _I_ don't. How is this even possible?" Mischa asked them. "We'll explain it later." the couple stated. "Be sure you do." Mischa told them. "We will." they promised. Just then Dr. Morita and Dr. Sonia entered the room. "There you two are." said Sonia. "We've been looking for you." said Morita. "Renton and Eureka, we need you to come with us. We have something to show you." said Dr. Morita. They followed the doctors down the hallways. They led them to a large metal door where Dominic and Anemone were already waiting. "What's this all about?" the couples asked the doctors. Painted in big bold ink was the initials D.A.R.E. "What is DARE?" asked the couples. "Simply put. DARE is the name of _your_ project." answered Morita. "Just what do you mean by _our_ project?!" demanded Dominic. "Ladies and gentlemen, I like to introduce you to Project _Dominic, Anemone, Renton, Eureka_." said Morita. "Also known as, Project D.A.R.E." replied Sonia.

The large steel door unlocked and opened. Inside were two extremely familiar yet slight modified machine archetypes, LFOs. "Is that the typeZERO and typeTheEND?!" Dominic asked. "The answer is both yes _and_ no." replied Dr. Morita. "Huh?" went the couples. "The archetypes have evolved." stated the doctors. "Eureka and Renton, this is your new LFO, Nirvash typeHOPE." said Morita. "And this, Dominic and Anemone, is your new LFO, Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING." said Sonia. "Wow, amazing!" exclaimed Dominic, Anemone, Renton, and Eureka. Project DARE as it turned out really did belong to them in a sense. The Nirvashs had finally returned to their operators.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE AMITA DRIVE IS BACK, THE NIRVASHS ARE BACK, AND THE SUPER IZUMO IS ON IT'S WAY. THE BOY AND THE GIRL ARE JOINED BY THEIR OLD ENEMIES. BUT, ONLY THIS TIME AS THE NEW ALLIES. CHAPTER 23: LET'S GET IT STARTED**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Let's Get It Started**

Elsewhere in the facility.

At the request of his wife, Mischa, Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan had taken his son, Norb, along with him so she could talk with Eureka and Renton. Both whom had just returned from 'The Genuine Promised Land'. Greg was anxious to ask them about what they had done while down there. But it seems they had matters to discuss with Mischa first. Greg took Norb along with him to Tresoir's communication room. According to Captain Jurgens, their ship, the Super Izumo would be arriving shortly. Someone would need to be in the radio room anyway to confirm the Super Izumo's codes for them to land. "I might as well wait here for Jurgens and Maria." Greg thought to himself. "Pa-poo." went Norb. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Greg. The door open and a tall slender man with a bald, shaved head stepped in.

"Ah, Dr. Bear! It's a pleasure to see you again!" said the man. "Oh, hello Jobs. How have you been?" asked Greg. "I've been good. How's the little one doing?" Jobs asked referring to baby Norb. "Norb's been very well behaved. He hasn't given me or Mischa any trouble." replied Greg. "That's good. I'll bet he's going to be a genius just like his parents." said Jobs. "No, pressure huh?" Greg said jokingly. "By the way why are you in here all alone?" Jobs asked him. "Eureka and Renton had to see Mischa privately." answered Greg. "Do you know what's going on between those two?" he asked Jobs. "Well, my guess would be that Eureka and Renton want to check on their unborn baby's condition. They probably want to make sure everything's going smoothly." answered Jobs. Greg's mouth had dropped. "So I was right! I thought she looked pregnant." stated Dr. Bear. "Yeah." said Jobs. "I was wondering. Have they explained how Eureka's wings and the gems work yet?" inquired Greg. "A little. But, I still don't understand it. You'll have to ask them yourself." said Jobs. "Out of all of us. You'd probably understand them."

A voice came over the radio. "This is the Super Izumo. We are requesting permission to land. Do you copy Tresoir?" Greg picked up the microphone. "This is Tresoir. We copy. Your codes are confirmed. Welcome back Capt. Jurgens." Dr. Greg said into the radio. Soon after that, a large red military ship landed on the runway. It was the Super Izumo. The ship's small crew stepped out. Jobs got on the facility's loud speaker. "Excuse me for the interruption, but Capt. Jurgens of the Super Izumo and his crew have arrived." When GekkoState heard the announcement they all started heading towards the hanger. Eureka, Renton, Anemone, and Dominic caught up with the rest of GekkoState on the way to meet their guests. "So Eureka, is your baby developing alright?" Talho asked her. "Yes. Our babies are doing fine." Eureka answered. "That's good news." replied Talho. Then she stopped in her tracks. "Wait. Did Eureka just say _babies_?" she asked herself. "I must have just misheard her that's all." she thought. Talho shrugged dismissing the subject. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear she's not experiencing any complications." thought Talho.

"Hey Talho, what's wrong?" Holland ask her. "Nothing. I just got lost in thought for a moment." she answered her husband. "Quit daydreaming and hurry up before we leave you behind." Holland told her sarcastically. "Oh haha." Talho said with a tone. She knew he was just being a smart-ass. Either way, Talho rejoined the group. "I wonder how Jurgens, Maria, and the ex-Ageha Squad children are doing." Eureka asked thinking out loud. "Yeah, me too." said Renton. "What?" went Anemone. "Hasn't anyone told you two yet?" she asked. "Told us what?" inquired Renton and Eureka. "Jurgens and Maria got married." stated Dominic. "Oh yeah. Sorry we forgot to tell you about that." Holland apologized. "Hey, look on the bright side you two." said Talho. "And that would be?" asked Renton with a raised eyebrow. "At least you found out before we saw them again." stated Hap. "Yeah, that's true." replied Renton.

When they all reached the hanger Capt. Michael Jurgens, Maria Scheider (who's last name was now also Jurgens), and the ex-Ageha Squad kids they had adopted were there to greet them. "Hello again Holland. How you been?" asked Jurgens. "We're doing good. What about you and your family?" Holland asked his old comrade. For Michael Jurgens, this was his second time being married and having a family. Jurgens had tragically lost his first wife and two daughters in his old Tower state of Warsaw during the Civil War that occurred over a decade ago. Now, thankfully to his new wife Maria some of those old wounds had begun to heal. And together, Michael and Maria helped to heal the wounds of their adopted kids. "Let us introduce you to our family." said Maria.

"Did you know that bastard Dewey didn't even give us names?" stated one of the boys. "My brother is right." stated another kid. "Dewey would just keep referring to us as Ageha A, B, C, D, and E." said one of the girls. "That's terrible!" said Eureka. "It was. But not now. Luckily for us our new parents gave us names." the ex-Ageha Squad said together. "Our mother named me Antar." said the pale skinned girl with light blond hair. "And she named me Afric." replied the boy with dark hair and skin. "Father gave me the name Amer." stated the girl with brunette hair and light skin. "My name is Eurasia." said the girl with brown hair and tan skin. "Hello, I'm Aus." replied the boy with dark blond hair and and light skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eureka and Renton." the kids told them as they bowed their heads graciously.

"We're sorry for all the trouble we caused you and the rest of the world in the past." said Amer and Aus. "Also, we want to apologize Anemone, for all the pain we inflicted upon you and how poorly you were treated Dominic." said Afric, Eurasia, and Antar. "We hope that someday you'll be able to forgive us." they told everyone. Eureka, Renton, Dominic, and Anemone smiled at the kids. "We already have." said Anemone and Dominic. "Our friends are right. So have we." said Renton and Eureka. GekkoState all nodded in agreement with the young couples. "T-Thank you." the kids said. "We were all once deceived by Dewey." said Jurgens. "Your father is right." said Ken-Goh to the kids. "He's a wise man. You should listen to him." "We will sir." said Asia. "Excuse me." Dr. Bear said speaking up. "Yes, what is it doctor?" said Maria. "We need to go inside. We've prepared some things for you. Also, a storm looks to be on the way." answered Greg. They looked up. He was right. The clouds had become dark and gloomy. The smell of rain was in the air too. As Renton and Eureka gazed upward both thought the same thing. "War is also a storm. A storm from hell and now another one seems to be on the horizon. We need to prevent that." With gems shining, they looked at each other and nodded.

(Just in case you STILL haven't figured where I came up with the names for the ex-Ageha Squad. Here's a hint: America, Europe, Asia, Antarctica, Australia Africa.)

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE AHEAD. NEW LFOS ARE REVEALED TO JURGENS AND MARIA'S KIDS TO HELP THEIR ALLIES. ALSO, AN ELITE FIGHTING FORCE IS FORMED TO ASSIST GEKKOSTATE AND THE SUPER IZUMO. CHAPTER 24: THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S AN ARMS RACE **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race**

The group went inside the facility. Dr. Sonia led Eureka, Renton, Anemone, and Dominic back to their Nivashs. Dr . Morita led GekkoState off in another direction. Dr. Egan led the Jurgens family elsewhere. "Jurgens, the scientists and technicians here have prepared new special LFOs for your children." Dr. Egan told him. Greg led Michael, Maria, and their kids to a large room. As they entered it the kids were stunned. They recognized the LFO design even though it had been modified. "These are your new LFOs, the SS20." said Greg. "Do you recognize the design?" he asked them. The kids nodded. Their SS20 LFOs were based off the VC10 LFOs they had once piloted when in the Ageha Squad. The VC10 LFOs had been created to combat the Anti-body Coralians. "Your SS20 LFOs were created for the sole purpose of counterattack combat against the enemies' VC10 LFOs." Greg explained. "Dr. Egan, do the SS20 have the same abilities as the VC10?" asked Antar. "Yes and much more." answered Greg. "Just as the VC10 have the abilities to preform Vascud Crisis and synchronize to produce a Valhalla Swell. But your SS20 will have a few different abilities of course." Greg told them. "Will have?" Michael asked him. "Do you mean the SS20 aren't finished yet?!" asked Maria frantic.

"Calm down mother and father." Afric said to his parents. "We know what the doctor means." Aus told them. "Let us explain." replied Amer. "You see, in order to preform the Vascud Crisis like Nirvash typeTheEND the VC10 had to link up with TheEND LFO first. That is where the VC10 got it's name. The VC stood for Vascud Crisis." Eurasia explained. "Does this mean you've rebuilt typeTheEND?!" asked Jurgens. "Yes we have." replied Greg. "That's terrific!" said Maria. "Excuse us mother and father, but we don't believe we'll be linking up with typeTheEND this time." said Aus. "But why not?" Jurgens asked his kids. "The initials for these LFOs are SS." stated Antar. "Very observant work." Greg told them. "You've recovered it haven't you?" asked Asia. "Yes." said Greg. "Huh? Recovered what?" asked Maria. "Could someone please explain to us exactly what the hell you're all talking about?!" demanded Jurgens. "The initials SS stand for Seven Spectrum don't they doctor?" implied Afric. "That's right." stated Greg. Finally, Michael and Maria understood. "The typeZERO!" exclaimed Michael and Maria Jurgens. "Yes. We'll be linking up with Nirvash typeZERO this time won't we?" the kids asked the doctor. "Correct." answered Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan.

Elsewhere, Dr. Morita was introducing GekkoState to their new LFOs. Holland was given a new LFO that resembled the Terminus typeB303 "Devilfish". His new LFO was named the Terminus typeX202 "Angelfish". But unlike the "Devilfish", the "Angelfish" didn't produce any negative effect on the pilot like the "Devilfish" did. The typeX202 "Angelfish" could be operated without the need of drugs or stimulants. There weren't any adverse effects. After Talho heard this she was so relieved. When Holland had piloted the typeB303 it literally almost killed him every time. Talho didn't want to go through that again and neither did Holland. After all, they had a child to take care of now. The rest were given LFOs from a brand new series. The Guardian series. Mattieu was given Guardian typeA606. Hilda was given Guardian typeA808. Talho was given Guardian typeA909 as an extra for Holland to use in less extreme combat situations. Sumner and Ruri were given new Guardian typeA505 LFOs. But both declined them saying his Terminus typeR505 Kai and her Azure Flestnia were special to them. So the technicians upgraded their Terminus typeR505 Kai and Azure Flestnia to Spec-2. GekkoState was explained on how their new LFOs worked and told once the skies cleared up they were to take them out for test flights.

In the room containing the Nirvashs typeHOPE and typeTheBEGINNING Anemone and Dominic were being given lesson by Renton and Eureka on how to operate the dual cockpit that had been installed to Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING. Neither Anemone nor Dominic had ever piloted a LFO made for two before. But they couldn't deny the loved the idea of piloting typeTheBEGINNING side by side. Eureka and Renton understood how the other couple felt. The new Nirvashs could both change into Jet Mode just like Nirvash typeZERO Spec-2 did. That and the cockpit size were the only things that changed typeTheEND to typeTheBEGINNING. For the other Nirvash, typeHOPE, only the cockpit size changed. It could still change into Jet Mode like before. But this time the cockpit had grown larger. The two pilot seats had stayed the same but now it had 2 more seats behind them, and another 3 behind those. For a total of eight seats. Enough for the whole Thurston family! Eureka, Renton, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, and their twins would all have room in the Nirvash typeHOPE! (In other words Nirvash typeZERO has become a LFO minivan.) The young couples were then told the same as the ex-Ageha Squad and GekkoState. That they were to take their new LFOs out for test flights when the storm passed as well.

Just as Renton and Eureka finished giving their friends lessons. The skies cleared and sunlight shone in from the skylight above. Everybody in the facility looked at the other and nodded. It was time to begin.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY, THE GIRL, AND THE OTHER LFO COMBAT PILOTS GO FOR A TEST RUN. PLUS, THE GEKKOSTATE'S NEW ELITE SQUAD IS FORMED AND GIVEN A NAME. CHAPTER 25: TAKE ME OUT**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Take Me Out**

The storm outside passed. With the skies now clear the Tresoir facility's stell door hanger opened. The LFOs rolled out. It was time to run the test flights for the Nirvash typeHOPE and SS20. Eureka and Renton asked their children if they would like to come along with them in typeHOPE. They answered yes enthusiastically. The Nirvash typeHOPE lifted off. Once in the skies the SS20 followed. The couple were told by Drs. Sonia and Egan that they'd be linking with the SS20. "What do you mean by linking?" Eureka and Renton asked the doctors. The ex-Ageha Squad spoke up. "Don't worry. We'll guide you though the process." they told them. Eureka and Renton were told to hover their Nirvash in the air while the SS20 got into position. "All SS20 LFOs get into Gagundora formation!" shout the ex-Ageha Squad to each other. The SS20 formed a circle around typeHOPE just like they had once done with the VC10 and typeTheEND. "Eureka, Renton now we need you to re-connect the Amita Drive." the ex-Ageha Squad told them. "Roger." said the couple.

Renon and Eureka re-attached the Amita Drive to their Compac Drive. The typeHOPE's eye's lit up. One of the eyes was lavender and the other was blue. The same colors as it's pilots. "Welcome back." Renton and Eureka heard the archetype's voice say to them. "It's nice to see you again Nirvash." the couple said to the archetype. A Seventh Swell effect occurred. "Alight everyone, all SS20 activate links now!" the couple heard Eurasia yell. Beams of electricity shot out from each of the SS20s. The beams connected themselves to typeHOPE. The Nirvash's lavender and blue eyes began glowing brighter. The Seventh Swell's brilliant rainbow engulfed the sky and doused the SS20 LFOs. "The Seventh Swell link between Nirvash typeHOPE and the SS20 is currently at 20...40...54." said Amer. "All systems are normal. We have no malfunctions." stated Antar. "Links are now at 63...70...79." said Aus. "SS20 levels are holding." "We have passed our abort sequence percent." stated Afric. "Links have reached 83...90...94.6." said Eurasia. "So far, so good." Renton said to his children. "We are at 95.7...97, 98, 99.5...100!" exclaimed the ex-Ageha Squad.

"We did it!" cheered Eureka, Renton, and their children. "Not quite, we'll need to sever the link between our SS20 and your typeHOPE at the exact moment you disengage the Seventh Swell." the Jurgens' kids told them. "Roger." responded the couple in Nirvash typeHOPE. "Begin countdown. Three, two, one... severing links now!" ex-Ageha Squad said. Renton and Eureka disengaged the Seventh Swell. The beams of electricity returned to the SS20. Afterwards, each of the SS20's eyes lit up with a rainbow glow. "Did we do it? Did the our LFOs link work correctly?" Renton and Eureka asked the pilots of the SS20s. "Yes." answered Afric. "The links were successful." stated Aus. "That's good to hear." said Renton. All pilots landed their LFOs. "I'm glad the test went smoothly." said Renton. "_She's_ happy too." stated Eureka referring to the Nirvash typeHOPE's archetype. "Can you hear her too Renton?" she asked him. "Yeah, I sure can." he answered. "Nirvash says she feels glad to see you three again." Renton told the children. "Papa's right." Eureka stated. "Papa, can you hear the Nirvash's voice too like Mama?" asked Maurice. "Yes Maurice, your Papa can hear it just like Mama." Eureka answered. "Really?" Linck asked his papa. "Really." Renton replied to the youngest with a kind smile. "Alright, Eureka and Renton, that will be all the tests for your Nirvash today. You can go back inside and see Mischa." said Greg. " We'll still need to run some more tests on the SS20s" he told the Jurgens.

The Thurstons exited typeHOPE and made their way back to Mischa's office with the couple's children accompanying them. When they entered the room Maeter and her brothers saw baby Norb playing with Anemone's pet Gulliver. Before the LFO tests began Greg made sure to leave Norb with his mother. Greg knew very well he wouldn't be able to run LFO tests and watch his son at the same time. Immediately upon seeing the adorable baby Norb and pet Gulliver the children's faces lit up. "Hey Mama?" began Maeter. "Yes? What is it?" Eureka asked her. "I was wondering when our new baby brother or sister will arrive." Maeter finished. "Yeah me too!" said Linck. "I wanna see my new brother or sister!" "The babies will be here in just two months." stated Renton. "_Babies?_" went Maurice. "Mama's having more than one?" "That's right Maurice, mama's having twins." Eureka told them. "Wow neat!" said Linck. "Does that mean we'll have two brothers or two sisters?" asked Maurice. "Actually you'll have one brother and one sister." stated Renton. "We get to have one of each?!" inquired Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. "That's right." Eureka answered them. "Yay!" their children cheered. "Your mama and I just found out earlier today ourselves." said Renton. "As a matter of fact when your papa heard the news he fainted!" Eureka told the kids. The children laughed at Renton and he started blushing. "This is great! I'll have a sister to talk to." Maeter said. "And I get to be an older brother to a new baby brother _and_ sister." stated Linck. "Um...sorry to interrupt but could you keep it down." requested Mischa. "Norb just went to sleep." They looked over to see a sleeping Norb. "Sorry." the children said apologizing. After all the commotion calmed down Renton and Eureka were able to Mischa about their dreams just like they had promised. They also explained what they knew so far of their gems' capabilities.

When nightfall came everyone ate supper. Eureka and Renton were kind enough to be the ones that cooked the meal. Once done eating every one graciously thanked the couple. Then it time to get some sleep. Eureka and Renton tucked their children in and kissed them goodnight. The Jurgens did the same to their kids. After changing into her night gown Eureka joined Renton on the coach. He was gazing up at the moon through their window. "Eureka & Renton." said Eureka looking at it. "I always enjoy seeing the moon. It reminds us of how strong our love for each other is and that we'll always be together." said Renton. "Renton, do you really think there'll be another war?" she asked him. "It kinda feels like that Eureka." he answered. The couple frowned. The last thing either of them wanted was a war. They had fought so hard the first time to bring peace between the Scubs and humans. Renton began blinking his gem. "Eureka, if war does come I'll only fight if they threaten our family or friends. I won't let anyone hurt you or our family. I'll protect us no matter what." he thought to her. "I know you will Renton. I believe in you and I love you with all my heart." she thought back. "I love you too Eureka, and I always will." he told her. "Renton, there is something else we need to do." stated Eureka. "We need to think of what we should name our babies." "Actually I've already thought of what names to give them." he told her. Renton thought the names to Eureka. Their gems blinked. Eureka liked the names he thought of for the twins. Plus, she knew they also held a special meaning to Renton. "I think those names would be perfect. I'm sure they'd be proud if we named our children after them." Eureka said to Renton. "Yeah, I thought so too." he stated. The couple smiled and stared at the moonlight. It was casting a strong shadow. If war were to come they would need to be strong as well. Just like the moonlight's shadow. Renton paused for a moment and thought out loud. "Hmm...a moonlight shadow." It had a nice ring to it. "I think that should be the name of our new allies." said Eureka. "Yeah, I agree." replied Renton. "Moonlight Shadow sounds a lot better than ex-Ageha Squad." "We'll ask the others what they think of it as a new name for the team tomorrow morning." said Eureka before getting into their bed and falling asleep with Renton by her side.

Tomorrow, the Moonlight Shadow would be born.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AFTER A NIGHT'S REST THE BOY AND THE GIRL AWAKE THE NEXT MORING READY TO PERFORM THE FINAL TEST FOR THEIR LFO. AS THEY DO A SECRET FEATURE WILL BE REVEALED BETWEEN TYPE HOPE AND SS20. CHAPTER 26: LIGHT UP THE SKY**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Light Up the Sky**

The Thurstons awoke the next day feeling refreshed. Eureka and Renton were preparing breakfast for Axel and their children when Holland entered the kitchen followed by his wife Talho whom was feeding Dewey. "Good morning." said Talho to the couple. "Um. Hey Eureka and Renton I was wondering if..." Holland paused. Eureka was looking at Talho and her baby curiously. She turned to Renton and flashed her blue gem. Eureka was asking him a question. Whatever the question was it made Renton feel a little uneasy. Regardless of this he did his best to answer her with his red gem. "What's the matter? Is something bothering you?" Talho asked them. Eureka turned to Talho and asked, "What is breast feeding?"

"Ok then and on that note, I think that's my cue to exit this room..._now_." Holland said before leaving hastily. Renton wanted to follow but he knew he needed to stay by Eureka. Plus, he had to continue the cooking while Talho explained the subject to Eureka. Renton was sort of wishing he'd been somewhere else. Especially when a topic like this came up. It felt to him like being in school all over again! After Talho finished Eureka felt better knowing now what she'd seen. Renton felt better too but, this was because the subject was over. Then Talho told them Holland's reason for coming by. He wanted to ask if they could make extra breakfast meals for the rest of the crew. But, since Holland left the room so suddenly due to another subject he never got a chance. The young couple answered, "Sure, no problem." Talho thanked them before leaving to find her husband and relay the couple's response. While eating breakfast with the rest of the crew Eureka and Renton informed their friends about the fact they'd be having twins. Everyone was excited and happy for them. Talho realized she hadn't misheard Eureka yesterday. "She really did say babies." Talho thought to herself.

After every body finished their meal the Tresoir researchers and technicians announced it was time for the Nirvash typeHOPE and SS20 operators to begin the synchronization tests. "We need to see what kind of reaction, if any, will take place when the ex-Ageha Squad's..." Greg said before Eureka and Renton interrupted him. "Um excuse us but, if it's alright Renton and I were wondering if we could change the name ex-Ageha Squad to something else." said Eureka. "Alright then." replied Greg. "What name do you have in mind?" the Jurgens' kids inquired. "Well, how about 'Moonlight Shadow' instead?" suggested Renton. "Yeah. I like how it sounds." said Asia. "What about the rest of you?" she asked her siblings. Her bothers and sister nodded in agreement. "Alright then it's settled. From now on our unit shall be known as Moonlight Shadow!" stated Euro. "Very well." said Greg. "Now as I was saying. We'll need to see to see what reaction might happen when _Moonlight Shadow's_ SS20s synchronize with your Nirvash typeHOPE." Dr. Egan said finishing him sentence. "Alright Dr. Bear we understand." Renton and Eureka replied.

The typeHOPE and SS20 pilots boarded their LFOs. "Good. Let's begin your LFOs' synchro test then." said Greg. The young pilots launched their LFOs into the skies. "Alright Moonlight Shadow we'll need you in Gagundora formation just like yesterday." he told the pilots. "Renton and Eureka be sure to keep Nirvash steady." "Roger that." responded typeHOPE and the SS20s. "Now this time I need Moonlight Shadow to activate their SS20's Seventh Swells before synchronizing with typeHOPE." Greg told them. "Understood." responded the SS20s' pilots. Giant pillars of rainbow trapar light burst forth the SS20s. The rainbow lights spiraled around the LFOs. "Now Eureka and Renton activate the Amita Drive." Greg told them. "Okay." the couple said. "Ready Eureka?" Renton asked her. "Yes. Let's do this." she answered. The two grabbed hold of the lever connected to the Amita Drive and lifted it unlocking the Satori program once more. The Nirvash's lavender and blue eyes lit up. A green mist of trapar surrounded typeHOPE, completely covering the LFO. This caused everyone to lose visual site of Eureka and Renton.

"Renton, Eureka! Please respond!" Greg yelled into the communicator. "Are you alright? We have lost visual site of your LFO! I repeat we've lost visual!" "What's happened?" Dominic and Anemone demanded. "That's it we're aborting the test now! I'm going to bring them back!" Holland about to get in his Terminus typeX202 "Angelfish". "No Holland wait." said a child's voice. "But Maurice..." Holland protested. "Mama and Papa are alright. Look!" Maurice said pointing up. Everyone stared in awe. They couldn't believe their eyes. As the green mist began to clear all of them saw Renton and Eureka's LFO. The couple were indeed alright just as Maurice had said. But Nirvash typeHOPE had changeed shape. Stoner began snapping pictures of the LFO with his camera. "I don't believe it!" he said still taking photos. "It's Spec-3." Above them in the rainbow colored skies was the Nirvash typeZERO in Spec-3 form. "I never thought we'd get to see it again." said Holland. "Reg...Greg...Dr. Greg do you copy? Is everyone alright?" a voice said over the communicator. The interference was clearing and they could hear Eureka and Renton's voice. The monitor image fixed itself. The couple was fine. But their voices sounded different. Eureka and Renton's voices were synchronized. In other words, they spoke as one. Also, the colors of eyes had changed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THOUGH THE SS20 SYNCHRO TEST WITH TYPE HOPE WAS SUCCESSFUL THE RESULTS ARE BEYOND WHAT ANYONE COULD IMAGINE. BUT WHAT IS THIS STRANGE NEW BOND THAT'S BEEN FORMED BETWEEN THE BOY AND THE GIRL? CHAPTER 27: SOLITAIRE UNRAVELING**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Solitaire Unraveling**

"Wait, what is that? Could it be that their typeHOPE was originally the Nirvash typeZERO?!" asked Holland. "You're correct Holland." stated Dr. Egan. "TypeHOPE was indeed the typeZERO." "This is just like last time when Renton went off by himself after Eureka!" said Stoner. "Hmm very interesting. It seems that when the typeHOPE and SS20s combine their Satori programs Eureka and Renton's LFO transforms itself into Nirvash typeZERO's Spec-3 form." Greg said. "Who cares?!" shouted Holland. "Eureka! Renton! Are you two alright?" he asked them through the communications monitor. "Yes. We're fine everyone." said Eureka/Renton in perfect unison. The couple's blue and red gems sparkled in sync as they stood together in the LFO's cockpit. Renton was supporting Eureka by holding her around the waist. Just like he did when they'd rode on Talho and Holland's old long refboard together. It was almost like looking at an exact copy of _ray-out's_ 33rd issue 'Pacific State'! But, there was something different from before.

Besides them speaking as one, both possessed one blue eye and one lavender eye. Eureka had one of Renton's blue eyes. And, Renton had one of Eureka's lavender eyes. "What's happened to you? Why have your eyes switched their colors?" Talho asked them. "We're not entirely sure ourselves." they answered. "I don't know how to explain this but for some reason now I can see exactly what Eureka/Renton is seeing." the couple replied together. "Astounding!" the scientists exclaimed. "How are both of you feeling?" Dr. Egan asked. "Well, it does feel a little strange and all but we feel just fine." stated the couple. They went on to say, "In fact, we like this new feeling. It's like Eureka/Renton and I have grown even closer to each other." The monitor image showed them smiling. GekkoState had never seen them looking so happy.

"Dr. Egan are there anymore tests you need us to do?" Renton/Eureka asked. "Yes, but we can do it tomorrow if you need some rest." Greg said. "No we're not tired at all. We can continue." Eureka/Renton replied. "Are you sure? We don't need you to push yourselves so hard." he told them. "Yes, we're fine." they answered. "Very well. This will be the final test for your LFO." Greg stated. "We'll need you to activate your weapons system." "Roger." said Eureka/Renton. The white LFO rose high above the clouds before halting. A vortex shaped hole began to form in the Nirvash's chest. It started to vacuum up the surrounding trapar. Then, the LFO extended it's arm and pointed one of it's fingers outward. "SATORI SWELL!" yelled the pilots. A huge cannon burst of trapar erupted from the chest. The trapar cannon fired in the exact direction the finger was aiming. Everyone on the ground was stunned. Nobody at Tresoir had seen such raw power. That is, except for the original Gekko crew. It was the very same attack Renton had used in order defeat the Anti-body Coralians and get to Eureka before she almost became the new Control Cluster. Gonzy had taken Eureka's place as the Control Cluster.

The Nirvash lowered it's arm and once again, a green mist engulfed the LFO. When the mist cleared the Nirvash typeZERO Spec-3 had reverted back to it's original Nirvash typeHOPE form. The rainbow that had been spiraling around Nirvash and the SS20s disappeared. The Moonlight Shadow unit landed their LFOs, followed by Eureka and Renton, then exited them. When Eureka and Renton opened their eyes they had returned to normal. "Mama and papa are you alright?" their children asked them. "Yes kids. We're fine." Renton answered. Michael and Maria rushed over to their kids. Eurasia, Amer, Aus, Antar, and Afric calmly walked over to their parents. Their kids told their parents not to worry and stated the were okay. The Jurgens family hugged each other. Next up for LFO testing were Dominic and Anemone in their grey Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING. Unlike the LFO's previous form typeTheEND, which attack was Vascude Crisis, typeTheBEGINNING's attack was different. Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING's new attack was named Vascude _Serenity_ instead of _Crisis_. As typeTheEND Vascude Crisis had a devastating effect on it's victims causing them severe psychological damage. The attack was meant to "melt away the brain" so to speak. But, now as typeTheBEGINNING Vascude Serenity had much of an opposite effect. The attack didn't cause any negative effect to the victims state. Vascude Serenity more or less gave whomever was struck by it a feeling of "calm/peace of mind". This attack would prove very resourceful since the enemy's leaders were four kids who were still brainwashed by the late Colonel Dewey.

Dominic and Anemone took their time piloting. They also decided to run a few "tests" of their own on Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING together. They preformed all sorts of aerial tricks and maneuvers. Cut-Back Drop-Turn, Round-House Cut-Back, Spinning Airborne, Round-Trip Turn, and other lifting tricks. "Hey you two!" began Dr. Sonia. "You're supposed to be just testing the LFO out!" she stated. "Let them be Sonia." Dr. Maria told her. "But piloting a LFO isn't a game!" Sonia protested. "The Neo-Ageha Squad won't go easy on them. The only game NAS plays is killing innocent people!" "They're already aware of that." stated Eureka. "Eureka..." went Sonia. "She's right Sonia. We're all aware of NAS." The couple purposely flashed their blue and red gems knowing the lights radiance would ease Sonia's mind. "Alright." replied Sonia. "As long as you're both sure they'll still be focused in battle." "We are." Eureka and Renton responded.

"Alright Dominic and Anemone, the tests for your Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING are complete." said Greg. "You can land now." "Roger." responded the team. The grey Nirvash landed and it's pilots exited the LFO. "Wow, that was fun!" exclaimed Dominic. "Yeah, it sure was." agreed Anemone. "I never realized operating a LFO could be so enjoyable." said Dominic. "Hey Dominic I'm gonna get some cake. You coming?" Anemone asked him. "Wait up Anemone!" said Dominic following her. Tests for the rest of the LFOs also went well. Holland's Terminus typeX202 "Angelfish" functioned perfectly. As did Ruri's Azure Flestnia Spec-2 and Sumner's Terminus typeR505 Kai Spec-2 without any problems. The Guardian series LFOs that had been built for the rest of GekkoState performed excellently. Matthieu's typeA606, Hilda's typeA808, and Holland's backup typeA909 passed expectations. "This is good news." said Dr. Morita. "The Guardian series aren't experiencing any glitches." Finally, every single LFO had completed it's tests.

Suddenly one of the technicians from inside the facility rushed over to GekkoState and the Jurgens family. "What's wrong?" Holland and Michael asked. "I'm sorry but we just received some urgent transmissions. There's been an emergency." said the technician. "Where?" GekkoState _and_ Moonlight Shadow asked. "Ciudedes del Cielo and Controrado." the man replied. Everyone's worst fear had come true. The very thing all of them were dreading was happening. Another war between the Coralians and humans has begun. Plus, the entire Thurston family were caught up in the middle of it.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE INEVITABLE HAD REALLY HAPPENED. WAR HAS COME. WITH THE FATE OF THE PLANET'S LIFE IN THE BALANCE ONCE MORE WILL THE BOY AND THE GIRL HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO DEFEAT THEIR FOES WHILE DEFENDING THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY? CHAPTER 28: IN BETWEEN**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**In Between**

"Did you say Ciudades del Cielo..." began Eureka. "_And_ Controrado?" Renton finished. The two looked terrified. People from their past lived in both cities and they loved them dearly. The technician replied grimly. "Yes. I'm afraid so." Renton and Eureka turned to face their leader. "It's happening again isn't it Holland?" He sighed and nodded. "Yeah but this time I won't ask either of you to fight. We don't want you to be involved in another war. Let us handle this one. You and Eureka just need to take care of your family." Holland stated. "No." Eureka and Renton firmly told him. "What?" demanded GekkoState. "We're going to fight. Fight to protect _our_ family and everyone we hold dear to us. We'll show them a combat style all our own!" they said with fire in their eyes. "But Eureka's pregnant Renton! It's too dangerous. Please, try to be reasonable." Holland protested. "Holland do you, yourself, _truly_ believe there is anywhere safe for us?" Eureka questioned. Holland sighed while Talho said, "Sound familiar?" He replied, "Yeah, it's deja vu."

"I _am_ thinking about Eureka, Holland. I promised her a long time ago that no matter what, I will protect her. That's why we're not backing down." Renton told him. "Because when we're together, there's nothing we can't accomplish!" Eureka and Renton shouted together. "There's nothing we can say that would change your minds is there?" Holland asked. They shock their heads. Dominic and Anemone approached their friends. "And we'll be right beside you." said Anemone. "After that little speech you just gave don't even think of trying to make us reconsider either." Dominic said. "So will we. We'll help every step along the way." replied the Jurgens family. Eureka and Renton stood there looking at the expressions of everyone around them. Expressions showing hope, courage, determination, compassion, and above all...friendship. "Everyone, thank you." Eureka and Renton said with a bow. GekkoState and Moonlight Shadow had already made their decision. All of them would fight this war together as one.

The two Nirvashs, Guardian series typeA606, typeA808, and typeA909 as well as the Terminus typeX202 "Angelfish", Terminus typeR505 Kai Spec-2, and Azure Flestnia Spec-2 were loaded onboard the Gekko. While the SS20s and the two remaining Guardian typeA505 LFOs were loaded onboard the Super Izumo. "Attention all crew members! Return to the Izumo at once!" Capt. Jurgens ordered over his ship's intercom. "We'll be making an emergency launch. Drop what you're doing in there and get your asses back to the airship. Anyone not here manning their stations within the next 10 minutes _will_ be left behind!" Holland looked at him. "What?" Michael asked. "Damn Jurgens I see you're just as ruthless to your crew as ever." Holland said. " I'm still a military man Holland and my crew are still soldiers." Michael told him. "Yeah that's true. I guess some things never change." said Holland. "Well, some things do." Michael replied looking at his wife and their adopted kids.

"We'll take Ciudades del Cielo. We owe the Vodarac that much." Holland said. "I understand. You feel it's the least you can do to redeem yourself. Am I right Holland?" Jurgens inquired. Holland's head sank low. "Alright, in that case the Izumo will head to Controrado." said Michael. Just as he was about to return to his ship Renton pulled him aside for a moment. "Capt. Jurgens I have an uncle in Controrado. His name is Yucatan Iglasias." Renton told him. "Could you please find and bring him back here safely." Michael looked Renton straight in the eye. "You have my word. I promise that I'll bring your uncle back to you safe and sound Renton." he firmly told him. Renton smiled. "Thank you captain." "Not a problem." replied Jurgens. "Just take care of yourselves." "We will." Holland said as they waved farewell. Mischa cradled Norb as she and her husband Greg also boarded the Gekko. Mischa knew GekkoState needed a medical doctor onboard the ship. Not only for Eureka's sake but the rest of the crew too. War always had it's casualties. Renton tried to convince his grandpa to remain at Tresoir but it was to no avail. Axel turned to Holland. "Never beg and earn by winning or else you won't get anything. I'm not letting my family out of my sight again." Holland sighed. "He right Renton. Besides we'll need a good LFO mechanic and Axel... well he's the best." Axel smirked. "Grandpa's still stubborn as ever." Renton thought to Eureka. Eureka giggled. Axel cocked his eyebrow. Were they talking about him?

The crews boarded their respective airships. "Initiate launch sequence. Our destination is Ciudades del Cielo. Hap plot our flight path." ordered Holland. "Roger Holland." Hap responded. "Jobs how are our engines?" Holland inquired. "Engines are nominal." Jobs replied. "Begin countdown." said Talho. Sumner and Ruri, "Ten." Matthieu and Hilda, "Nine." Jobs and Woz, "Eight." Mischa and Greg, "Seven." Doggie and Gidget, "Six." Dominic and Anemone, "Five." Hap and Ken-Goh, "Four." Stoner, "Three." Eureka, Renton, and their children, "Two." Axel thought "Eh, I might as well join in." "One." went Axel. "Engage!" Talho ordered. The ship's boosters ignited and the Gekko roared off Tresoir's runway launching itself into the sky. The Super Izumo followed soon after. Once the ships reached the layline they went their separate directions. GekkoState headed to Ciudades del Cielo while Moonlight Shadow unit flew to Controrado.

Renton still looked a bit concerned. Eureka and their children were sitting beside him. He was thinking of his uncle. "I'm sure that Capt. Jurgens fella' will reach Yucatan in time Renton." Axel said to his grandson. "You really think so grandpa?" he asked. "Yeah, I do." Axel answered with a smile. But the smile was somewhat fake. Even though Axel was still doubtful himself he didn't want his family to worry. "I hope Ms. Tiptory is alright too." Renton said. Eureka leaned against him while their children hugged them. "Don't worry we'll reach Tiptory soon enough you guys." Holland told the Thurstons. They smiled.

Axel took the children to their room. Eureka had said there was something she wanted to discus privately with Renton in their room. Anemone mischievously decided to follow them. She was curious about what they wanted to discus. Dominic followed quietly while trying to talk her out of it. After Eureka and Renton entered their room Anemone crept up next to the door. "Renton when we see Ms. Tiptory again there is something I wanted to ask of her." she began. "What?" he asked. Eureka paused for a moment. " I want to ask her if she'll marry us." Eureka requested. Renton smiled. "Of course Eureka. I'm sure Ms. Tiptory will be happy to." He brushed his hand over her wings and kissed her. There was a knock at their door. "Come in." Eureka said. Anemone entered the room followed by Dominic. "First I'd like to apologize to you. Anemone was being her mischievous self _again_ and overheard your conversation." said Dominic. "Do you think Tiptory would mind marrying Dominic and I too?" Anemone asked them. "Anemone don't you think you're being a little rude?" Dominic stated. She glared at him. Eureka giggled. "Yikes Dominic I think you better do what she wants." Renton suggested. _"Are you even going to try backing me up when matters like this come up?"_ Dominic asked him. "Hey it's not really up to us anyway. It's up to Ms. Tiptory." Renton replied a-matter-of-factually. Anemone and Eureka chuckled at their boyfriends. "What's so funny?" they asked. "Oh nothing." their girlfriends responded. Dominic and Renton didn't realize how completely ridiculous their bickering sounded.

The couples decided to head down to the LFO hanger. Renton and Eureka walked over to typeHOPE and placed their hands on the mech. "Hello again Nirvash." they said addressing the archetype. It was just like old times for them. Spending their free time around the typeZERO/typeHOPE. Anemone and Dominic approached their LFO, typeTheBEGINNING, too. The once menacing black LFO new soothing grey shade made it feel welcoming. "Hello TheBEGINNING." Anemone said placing her hand on the mech. Like Eureka, Anemone had a minor understanding of LFOs. However, Anemone's was only partial. It was nothing compared to Eureka's (and now Renton's) connection. Anemone couldn't hear the archetype's voice like them. Dominic didn't fully understand these things himself. Never the less, he place his hand on their LFO as well, looked at Anemone, and smiled. He wanted to always be a part of Anemone's experiences no matter what they might be. Sumner and Ruri who were secretly observing the couples from the hanger's entrance door looked at one another. "Kinda reminds you of us in a way doesn't it?" said Ruri. "Yeah, it sure does Ruri." Sumner replied.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GEKKO ARRIVES IN CIUDADES DEL CIELO AND DESPERATELY TRIES TO REPEL NAS FORCES. THE BOY AND THE GIRL FIGHT THEIR WAY THOUGH THE CITY TO FIND THEIR OLD FRIEND. CHAPTER 29: WAR**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**War**

_Meanwhile on the airship's bridge..._

"So how we doing on our time Doggie?" Holland asked. "Well by my rough calculations we should reach the city in just under an hour." James replied. "Your piloting skills have really improved." said Hap. "Woz, anything on radar?" Holland asked. "Negative. Nothing yet leader." Woz answered. "Don't worry. If we do encounter enemy resistance just leave them to me." said Ken-Goh. "Gidget, any response from Ciudedes del Cielo?" Talho asked. Gidget shook her head. "No. I'll keep trying."

_Elsewhere..._

Sumner and Ruri discussed their strategy in the briefing room while Matthieu and Hilda babysat Dewey. Hilda wanted a family of her own too. Matthieu had proposed to her long ago but they had to keep putting off the wedding day because of all the chaos in both their lives. Maybe when this war was over they could finally get married. Elsewhere Jobs had finished his routine maintenance check on the SL-1200 MkII's engines and had gone to see Mischa and Greg. Greg was just laying Norb to rest in his crib when Jobs knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Mischa asked. "It's me Jobs." he replied from the hall. "Oh, come in." she said. "Is there something we could help you with?" she asked as Jobs entered the room. "No, not really. I was just wondering if we could all talk." said Jobs. Mischa sighed. She was a medical doctor _not_ a psychiatrist. "Alright, what about?" Mischa inquired. "Eureka and Renton..." Jobs began. But before he could speak another word Holland's voice came over the loud speakers. "Attention! We've spotted enemy KLFs on radar. Everyone to your battle stations!" his voice echoed. "Sorry but excuse me." said Jobs as he rushed back to the engines room. The conversation would have to wait until later.

_On the bridge..._

"How many KLFs Woz?" asked Holland. "I count five Lightning series Wyverns and ten Mon-Soono type20s." answered Woz. "Heh. Only fifteen huh? That shouldn't be a problem for us. Right, Maestro?" said Holland as patting his weapons specialist on the back. Ken-Goh grinned confidently. "Of course not." he stated. "Alright then. Let 'em have it!" Holland ordered. "With pleasure." said Ken-Goh. 'Maestro' lined up the SL-1200 MkII's laser cannons with the enemies' KLFs in his cross-hairs and fired. Phzzt went all six of the cannons. The monumental lasers struck four KLFs and one of the NAS air carriers port side wing reflectors out of the six targets Ken-Goh was aiming at. He had actually been targeting six enemy KLFs. Striking one of the NAS carriers was shear luck. "Damn it!" shouted Ken-Goh. "Sorry Holland. I must be losing my touch due to age. Guess I'm not as sharp as I once was." he apologized. "Non sense don't beat yourself up." Holland told him. The enemy began returning fire. One of the NAS KLF's missiles hit the ship's side causing the vessel to shake. "Lower the catapult! We're launching." ordered a pair of voices over the intercom. "Eureka, Renton..." stammered Holland. "Holland please!" Eureka pleaded. "Grr" went Holland. "Don't worry we'll look out for them." said Dominic. He turned to Gidget as he slammed his fist down in frustration. "Gidget lower it!" he ordered. "Roger!" she responded. The catapult lowered it's launch pad. "HOPE heading out!" stated the pilots. "TheBEGINNING heading out!" stated the other couple. The white Nirvash launched itself into the sky followed by the grey Nirvash. They switched their LFOs into high-speed jet mode and rode the trapar into battle.

_The battlefield..._

"What the hell?!" went one of the enemy KLFs. "What wrong?" asked his comrade. "Look!" the pilot responded. The KLFs turned to face not one but two legendary LFOs descending upon them. "No it can't be! Th-That's the typeZERO and TheEND!" Renton and Eureka lunged at their enemy. Using it's boomerang they sliced off the Wyvern's weapons. Blood sprayed from the severed KLF's archetype. "Wrong. It's _not_ typeZERO you face. We're typeHOPE!" Eureka and Renton announced. The grey LFO fired it's Slide Mercy-Talon (NOTE: Since TheBEGINNING is no longer TheEND, the Slide Mercy-Talon attack will replace the Grind Death-Scythe attack) from each of it's arms. The claws caught hold of a Mon-Soono type20 and tore off it's weapons. Blood spewed from it's archetype as well. "And _this_ isn't TheEND." stated Anemone. "It's only TheBEGINNING!" Dominic added. The Gekko crew and enemy KLFs couldn't help but snicker. "That was a clever remark those two made." commented Talho. "I thought it was sorta lame." James voiced.

"Alright, so you can lift and talk big. But let's see how good you really are against our entire unit!" a voice said. The enemy armada revealed itself from out of the clouds. The vast unit consisted of numerous KLF series; Lightning, Mon-Soono type10 & type20, Terminus, Spearhead, Azure, and Cyclopes. "Oh crap." remarked Doggie. "Um yeah. I think that just about sums up our situation here." stated Stoner. GekkoState stared at the overwhelming number of NAS forces before Holland took charge and snapped his crew to attention. "Ruri, Sumner, get to your Spec-2 LFOs immediately!" he ordered. "Roger!" Sumner and Ruri responded. "Matthieu, Hilda, board your Guardian A606 and A808." Holland shouted. "No problem leader." Hilda and Matthieu replied. The four rushed to the hanger and began launching their mecha.

Holland started to leave the bridge when Talho stopped him. "Wait Holland. Where do you think you're going?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. "I'm taking the "Angelfish" I have to help them, I have to fight Talho." he told his wife. "Idiot. You better come back alive you hear me?" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry I will." Holland replied as he kissed her on the lips. He jumped in his TX202, started the controls, and speed off the catapult. GekkoState and Neo-Ageha Squad forces began clashing fiercely.

"Eureka, Renton, we've just received a transmission from Tiptory. She's fine at the moment but is in desperate need of our help." Gidget radioed them. "Where is she?" Eureka asked. "About five klicks east in the middle of the city. She's fighting alongside some Vodarac High Priests." Gidget answered. "Gotcha." Renton responded. "Hurry and get going now you two. Tiptory said their resistance is severely out-numbered and dwindling." Talho ordered. "We can handle these guys." Renton and Eureka nodded. "Roger! Let's go! Nirvash!" they said simultaneously. The couple landed their white mech, switched to vehicle mode, and speed into the ruined city unaware that an enemy KLF had locked on to them. An evil grin formed on the pilot's face. "Hmph. Say farewell to your insignificant HOPE!" the enemy yelled firing every single one of the KLF's missile pods at them.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WITH THE WHITE NIRVASH IN GRAVE DANGER CAN ANYONE HELP THEM? WILL THE BOY AND THE GIRL ARRIVE IN TIME TO RESCUE TIPTORY AND THE OTHER VODARAC? CHAPTER 30: SAVIN' ME**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Savin' Me**

As the white LFO navigated through the ruined city of Ciudades del Cielo an enemy KLF had launched it's arsenal upon them. Inside the typeHOPE's cockpit _'WARNING'_ came over their HUD. "Huh? Oh no! We have incoming fire!" Renton exclaimed as he told Eureka to hold on tight. He veered directions trying frantically to evade the missiles. But to no avail, the missiles kept on them. "Dammit! It's no use Eureka. They must've locked on to us. We haveta' try and abandon the LFO. We're completely helpless!" Renton told her. But they wouldn't survive. The missiles were closing in too rapidly. Renton sank his head down low. "I'm so sorry, I failed you again Eureka. I couldn't protect you after all. I guess I'm still just a worthless kid after all. I..." Eureka wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, leaned in, and kissed his lips to silence him. "Eu..re..ka." he said slowly. "No Renton you're wrong. You're not a failure. You've never failed me. Not once! You showed me what it's like to feel love. You taught me wrong from right. You even saved me from myself. Renton, I love you." she told him softly. He smiled. "I love you too Eureka. All I need is you." Renton said kissing her.

Just as the couple were about to say their farewells a series of homing lasers struck the missiles targeting Nirvash typeHOPE. "Huh?! What the hell?" shouted the enemy KLF. A pair of long cords with three razor sharp claws at the end of each shot out from behind the clouds. The claws struck the KLF and dug themselves deep into the armor. After that the grey LFO which had been hiding behind the clouds began pulling itself towards the captured prey. Anemone and Dominic hovered face-to-face with the capture. "BOO!" screamed Anemone. "Hello." said Dominic waving to the KLF even though their cockpit was opaque. "Ahhh!" screamed the panic-stricken pilot. TheBEGINNING used it's Slide Mercy-Talon attack to tear off the KLF's arms leaving it defenseless. Fountains of the archetype's red blood rained upon both Nirvashes. "Gah! Damn you little brats!" the pilot yelled as the mech plummeted to the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?! Your Nirvash is named typeHOPE _not_ typeHOPE_less_! Geez!" shouted Anemone annoyed. "Thought you could use a little backup." said Dominic. "Looks like we arrived just in time." Anemone added. "Anemone, Dominic!" exclaimed Eureka and Renton. "Well, yeah. Who else did ya think it be eh?" stated Anemone. "Nice little speech but you can save your goodbyes for another day." Dominic told them. "Thanks for the assistance TheBEGINNING." said HOPE's pilots. "Yeah, whatever. You can thank us _after_ we complete our objective." said Dominic. "We'll provide you with covering fire Eureka. Just focus on reaching this 'Tiptory' friend of yours." Anemone requested. "Right. Let's go Renton." said Eureka. "Yeah!" he agreed. TheBEGINNING also provided their friends with an aerial POV which helped Renton and Eureka a great deal throughout the chaotic battle-ravaged city. The grey Nirvash took care of the smaller airborne enemy resistance as typeHOPE fought it's way though ground NAS forces to reach their old acquaintance, Ms. Tiptory who was diligently trying to help the High Priests and her fellow Vodarac fend off NAS.

Renton and Eureka finally reach the Vodarac only to wind up being fired upon be the same group they'd come to assist. "Oh no! It's the 'White Demon'!" one of the priests yelled. The couple's explanations for the Vodarac would've to wait til later. First they needed to take out the enemy units. Nirvash typeHOPE unleashed it's boomerang blades and TheBEGINNING bared it's claws. Grey and white Nirvash alike sank their blades into the NAS KLFs relieving them of all weapons. _"Why do they insist on granting us mercy? Their LFOs are more than capable of finishing us off. Why?"_ their KLF opponent wondered. "All units fall back!" ordered the NAS commanders. "Affirmative. Squadron units retreating." the subordinates concurred. "Dammit!" Renton and Eureka heard the KLF pilot in front of them say as it withdrew. As the denizens of Ciudedes del Cielo cheered at the sight of KLFs leaving their town the still frightened High Priests were unsure what to think of the Nirvashes. _"Why had they fought for them? Was this white one not the very mech that nearly obliterated their city's people years ago? And this grey one, hadn't it invaded the Vodara Shrine over a year ago? (Though I was sure it had been black.)"_ each priest pondered.

The typeHOPE returned itself to vehicle mode while typeTheBEGINNING landed next to them and converted to vehicle mode too. The priest carefully watched as the two LFO cockpits opened. With Mr. Beams old rifle slung over Renton's shoulder, he and Eureka held each other's hands as they calmly exited their Nirvash. "You!" one of the young priest said glaring angrily at Eureka. Renton placed himself in front of his love, rifle drawn. Tiptory stepped forward and placed her hand in front of the angry priest. "No. They're our friends. Not foe." she told the priest. "Thank you Ms. Tiptory." Renton said to her as he lowered the rifle relieved. The two couples approached the kind old lady. Tiptory smiled at them. "Hello again my dears." she said. Anemone and Dominic bowed heir heads courteously towards the Vodarac. Renton accompanied his love as she hurried to Ms. Tiptory with tears flowing from her eyes. Eureka buried her head in the old lady's chest and hugged her. "Ma'am." Eureka cried as Tiptory patted her on the head. "I'm so glad to see you again." Eureka cried to her. Renton placed his hand on Eureka's shoulder. She lifted her head from Tiptory's chest and he kissed the green oval bead on her forehead. Eureka blushed a bit. "Eureka and I were worried we might not reach you in time." Renton told Tiptory. The kind old lady smiled once more. "Thank you all so much for coming to our aid." one of the priests said. "You're welcome, but it's nothing real..ly... Huh?" Renton stopped. "Wait, everybody you needn't go that far!"

The Vodarac of Ciudades del Cielo all kneeled and began bowing to Eureka and Renton. "Woah. Talk about gratitude." said Dominic. Anemone just nodded awestruck. "Ms. Tiptory why is everyone bowing?" Renton asked her. Eureka was clinging close to her love. She felt frightened and uneasy about the situation. Though Tiptory herself didn't kneel even she too bowed her head. "Forgive us. We humbly welcome you both back from your long journey Master Renton and Lady Eureka." said Ms. Tiptory. Both couples' jaws dropped. "_Master_ Renton?!" repeated Dominic. "_Lady_ Eureka?!" Anemone echoed. Eureka and Renton slowly turned to face the other. _"WHAT?!"_ they exclaimed simultaneously causing their green gems to blink red and blue.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY AND THE GIRL HAVE BEEN GIVE NEW TITLES BY THE VODARAC. WHY? FOR WHAT REASON? WHAT EXACTLY DOES THIS MEAN FOR THEM? WHAT ROLES MUST THEY PLAY? CHAPTER 31: ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Anything But Ordinary**

"I'm sorry, but did we miss something while Anemone and I were busy keeping your asses safe?!" Dominic demanded. _"Dominic!"_ Anemone scolded him. "Sorry." he apologized. "No haven't the faintest clue what's going on." Renton rambled. "Ms. Tiptory why is everyone bowing?" Eureka asked. "The Vodarac people simply wish to thank our Saints." a High Priest replied. "Huh!?" went the couples. "Just wait a minute everyone. I think there's been a _huge_ misunderstanding. You're blowing this _way_ out of proportion." Renton stated. "We aren't your saints!" Eureka and Renton protested gems flashing like strobe lights. Tiptory tried to explain her kin's reaction towards them. "We Vodarac believe you and Renton are the new saints sent to us from this planet, Scub Coral." she explained. "I believe my people are behaving like this due to Eureka's wings and the very gems you each possess on your foreheads." Tiptory told Renton. Eureka and Renton touched their gems in response to what she just said. "Oh, I see." they went.

"Alright I guess that kinda makes a little sense but, Ms. Tiptory, Eureka and I really _aren't any_ sort of Vodarac Saints!" Renton pleaded. "Ma'am, please tell the Vodarac people to refrain from calling us your _saints_, addressing Renton as _Master_, or myself as _Lady_, from this moment on. Understood?" Eureka firmly told Tiptory taking charge of the situation. Eureka's eyes seemed ablaze. She was getting pissed! _"Eureka?"_ Renton thought spoke to her. The green gem on her forehead turned blue. Renton closed his eyes so as to give Eureka his full attention. _"Renton, I'm tired of being given special treatment by everyone. The last thing I want is for them to start with you too. I don't want us to end up like Norb and Sakuya did! I just want them to see us the way you and I see ourselves..As an ordinary young couple with a loving family. Nothing more."_ Eureka thought spoke back. She was right. Renton _never_ thought of her as anything else other than just an ordinary girl. The only thing he _ever_ considered to be extraordinary was the love and devotion they felt for the other. He thought spoke his response. _"Agreed."_

He opened eyes and made an announcement to the Vodarac inhabitants of Ciudades del Cielo. "Um...Excuse me, while Eureka and I do feel honored by the fact you'd name us Master and Lady, we aren't nor will ever be saints. It also makes us extremely uncomfortable being called Master and Lady by all of you. We came here to help the Vodarac _not_ be worshiped by them. Please, if you sincerely wish us to feel happy then please, view and treat us as equals. We're no different than you. Eureka and I will always view ourselves as just an ordinary couple...Thank you." Renton finished telling the Vodarac masses. "We refuse to be given any sort of special treatment!" Eureka added. "As you wish." the denizens agreed graciously as they rose to their feet. Eureka and Renton finally breathed a sigh of relief. Tiptory smiled kindly once again. "To be honest I don't like formalities myself." she told the couples. "Thank you Ma'am." said Eureka. "But I wish there was something more I could offer our saviors." Tiptory said.

"As a matter of fact..._omph."_ Anemone halted. Dominic had nudged her. _"Anemone."_ he whispered. "Never mind." she told the old lady. Just then the pilots received a transmission over their radios. _"This is the Gekko. Nirvashes, do you copy?"_ echoed the LFO's speakers. Dominic and Anemone began heading back to their LFO. "Don't worry. Anemone and I got this covered. We'll be right back." Dominic told their friends. After their friends left, Renton approached Tiptory. "There is a favor we'd like to ask you miss." he began. "Yes?" Tiptory inquired. He took a deep breath. "Eureka and I want to be married. If it isn't too much trouble, we'd like you be the one to marry us." Renton requested. Tiptory hugged them both. "I'd be honored to my dears." she answered the couple. Renton and Eureka's faces lit up."Thank you Ma'am. Thank you so much!" they beamed. "Oh, we almost forgot. Our friends were hoping you'd marry them too." Eureka mentioned. "Of course, not a problem." Tiptory replied with a chuckle.

TheBEGINNING's pilots opened their COM link. "This is 'BEGIN' here. Go ahead." Dominic radioed. There was a pause. _"BEGIN?" _Talho looked puzzled. "Oh, sorry Anemone decided to nickname typeTheBEGINNING that. Said she thought it sounded cuter." Dominic explained. "That's right!" Anemone spoke up. _"Ahh, I see. Where are Eureka and Renton?"_ Talho asked them. "They're speaking with Ms. Tiptory and the other Vodarac at the moment." Anemone said into the COM. _"Roger that. Once we've landed the Gekko we'll rendezvous at your locale. What's your current position and status?"_ Talho requested. "We're about five klicks from the city's center. As for our status we're all fine but..." Dominic hesitated, then grinned. "Well you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. TypeTheBEGINNING over and out." he responded before ending the transmission. Talho looked to Holland and the others whom had just returned from their recent LFO battle with NAS. She bit her lower lip. _"Was there something wrong that couldn't be discussed over the communication line?"_ they wondered.

James landed the SL-1200 MkII in the nearby outskirts of Ciudades del Cielo. Holland, his wife, and child boarded the Guardian typeA909. After the others each boarded their own respective LFOs they switched to vehicle mode and began making their way into the city. The Spec-2s, GA606, and GA808 all followed Holland's GA909. Amidst the rumble were the countless Vodarac _and_ Neo-Ageha Squadron fallen souls. Both sides had suffered tremendous losses. The gruesome site brought about Holland's unbearable memories from his service in the military's SOF... memories, which he'd tried for so long to repress. To this day Holland still hadn't gotten over his dark past. The very site of the carnage overwhelmed him to the point where Talho had to take control of the 909. _"Hey Holland what's the matter?"_ Matthieu radioed from his 606. _"Yeah leader is something wrong?"_ Hilda also asked from her 808. They noticed the 909 had suddenly swerved. Talho was about to answer them when Holland responded. _"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Let's keep going."_ Holland told them lying. _"Roger/Roger that."_ the 606 and 808 acknowledged.

_"Ruri, Sumner, do you copy?"_ Talho asked them. _"Yeah we heard ya."_ they answered. _"Hey Stoner, is something bothering Holland?"_ Ruri radioed the TR505 Kai Spec-2 using a private COM channel. Stoner was aboard Sumner's LFO in it's backseat. _"Holland used to be a member of the SOF...remember?"_ Sumner radioed the Flestnia Spec-2. Ruri paused. _"You're right. I'd almost forgotten."_ she stated. _"Holland's most likely experiencing some painful memories from his old SOF days."_ Stoner suggested. _"I see." _Ruri said quietly. _"Yeah, wars aren't exactly pleasant eras for anyone."_ Sumner stated. _"Yes and our current surroundings certainly won't make this any easier for him."_ Stoner added. Sumner and Ruri sighed as their small group continued their way though the ruined city of Ciudades del Cielo.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOLLAND'S GROUP ARRIVE AT THEIR DESTINATION. MEANWHILE, THOSE STILL ABOARD THE GEKKO HAVE A DISCUSSION CONCERNING THE BOY AND THE GIRL. CHAPTER 32: YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Your Guardian Angel**

Meanwhile, Mischa and her husband who were still aboard the Gekko, requested the rest of the crew join them for a meeting. Moondoggie entered the quarters followed by Gidget. Jobs, Woz, Ken-Goh, and Renton's grandfather, Axel was already there. Only Eureka and Renton's children were absent. Baby Norb was fast asleep inside a playpen Greg setup for him. "Where's Maeter and the boys?" Gidget asked. "Sleeping. I didn't want to wake them." Axel answered. "Hey Mischa what's going on?" James inquired taking a seat next to Gidget on the couch. "This concerns Eureka and Renton." Greg said adjusting his eyeglasses. "What? Is something wrong with them?" Axel asked. He became anxious. Seeing the worry in his eyes Mischa reassured him that his grandson and future in-law was just fine. "No, no, not at all. On the contrary, they're perfectly alright." said Mischa. Greg cleared his throat. "While in Tresoir we ran a few tests on them. This was mainly just to check their health mind you. Anyway, we drew some blood for analysis and what we discovered was most intriguing." Dr. Greg paused. "It seems that Renton has inherited some of the same traits as Eureka."

"Huh? What do you mean?" interrupted the crew. "I think we should let Dr. Bear finish first." Jobs spoke up. "Sorry." They apologized. "Thank you Jobs. As I was saying, Renton has indeed inherited some Coralian traits. While analyzing their blood I discovered it seems to have mutated. He still has type O blood the only difference is that his cells now regenerate at an alarming rate and this slows his aging process. Also, during a series of neural tests conducted while they slept we noticed spikes in activity," stated Greg. "Now I've never seen anything like it before but, Mischa's claimed she has." The crew turned to her with looks of confusion. Mrs. Egan nodded, "I saw the same neural patterns occurring while Eureka and Renton were inside the Coralian Zone."

"Err, ok then. But what's that mean?" James asked. "I'll explain in just a moment." Mischa said. "First, as we all know after Dewey's attack on the Control Cluster half of the planet's population, everyone of them suffering from Desperation Disease, vanished. We assumed they all perished from the cannon's falling debris." Said Greg. _"'Assumed?'"_ repeated Ken-Goh. "What are you getting at? If they're not dead, then where the hell are they?!" he demanded. "When I spoke to Eureka and Renton in Tresoir they explained that their green gems some how enable them to contact Sakuya, Norb, and others connected to Scub Coral." Said Mischa. "Others? Connected? What others? Whose connected?" Axel repeated baffled. "I'll try to explain the best I can. After all, I still have far too little data." Greg stated pressing his fingers together in his usual manor when he felt uneasy. "According to your grandson and his fiancé it would seem that those who suffered from the Desperation Disease _didn't_ perish like we thought." The crew gasped. Greg continued, "They're all alive. Living inside what I can only assume is a parallel universe inhabited by Scub Coral. Renton stated that a couple by the name of 'William B. Baxter' and 'Martha' who he met after leaving the Gekko now reside there. Apparently, Martha had suffered from Desperation Disease when Renton last saw her with Will. Now Martha is cured and living with her husband, Will along with the other families who used to suffer from the illness in this Scub Coral Universe. They've spoken with Master Norb and Lady Sakuya over there too. So you see? None of them died. They're simply living on their lives with the Scub Coral." Greg finally finished.

"Axel, there's more," began Mischa, "Now, this may come as a shock to you but, Renton told me that his sister, Diane and father, Adrock are there too." Ken-Goh dropped the cup of tea he'd been drinking causing it to shatter. This woke baby Norb from his nap. Mischa tended to him by feeding him a bottle and gently rocking him back to sleep. All the while Axel was still a bit overwhelmed by the news as he tried grasping hold of the concept. "M-My son and grand-daughter…they're alive?" Axel stuttered. "Yes." Mischa nodded. "My family…all this time, all this time I thought I'd lost them. Adrock and Diane are alright " he wept joyfully. Ken-Goh patted Axel on the back. "That capital news my man! Good for you!" Gidget smiled. "Yeah dude, you must be totally stoked old man!" said James. Axel stared at James. "Err yeah, I do feel pretty stoked." Axel said. "Alright!" Doggie grinned. Axel scratched his head._"Stoked? Just what the hell kind of word is 'stoked'?"_ he hadn't a clue what James meant."Dr. Bear, you stated that Eureka and Renton's blood had mutated and the instances with the Scub Coral only occur while they're asleep. That their green gems are what connect them to the dreams. Could you explain further?" Jobs inquired hoping to steer the conversation back on track. "Well so far the only thing we've determined from the blood work is that they'll age slower than the rest of us meaning they're not immortal. Eureka and Renton seem to age seven times slower normal. That's all the data I have on the blood. Moving on, now as I was saying, people in this parallel world, the Scub universe, is populated by those felt a deep connection to the land causing them to slip into Desperation Disease." said Greg. "When Renton ran away he met Will and Martha. Renton said he distinctly recognized that Martha had common symptoms of Desperation Disease when he met her. However, Mr. Baxter refused to believe this since he hadn't fallen into despair." said Greg. "Yes, we already know that Dr. Bear. It's plain common knowledge thats how the illness got its name." said Woz. "But what I want to know is what's this have to do with my grandson?" Axel demanded. "All in time Mr. Thurston." went Mischa. Axel sighed as he sat back down.

"Since Martha was connected via her Compac Drive she and her husband were saved from the chaos when Colonel Dewey attacked." They were confused. "But how?!" Mischa began shuffling some papers. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed. "This is a statement I took from them. It says here that Will told Renton: 'The last thing I remember was seeing a flash of white light and Martha standing up. She told me everything was alright and that it was time for the bus to depart.' When he and Martha awoke they found themselves in the Scub universe being greeted by a strange old man." said Mischa. "An old man? Who was he?" they repeated. "I was told that it was Gonzy and that he became the new Coralian Control Cluster in place of Eureka." Mischa answered. They gasped. "However, Renton and Eureka's connection to the other side must be kept secret for the time being." said Greg and Mischa firmly. "But why?" Gidget asked. "Because if the public knew of this they'd never be left alone. Millions would come flocking hoping to speak with their friends on the other side." stated Axel clenching his fists. "Correct." said the doctors.

_Elsewhere..._

When Holland's group finally reached Renton's group they found Miss Tiptory and the rest of the Vodarac waiting. "Hello Holland, Talho." said Tiptory. "Hey old lady." answered Holland. "Oh my. Who's this adorable little one?" Tiptory referred to their child. "That's right you haven't met him yet. This is Dewey Beams Novak, our son." replied Talho. "How you been? Haven't seen you since these two and Master Norb visited the Vadara Shine." Holland ruffled Renton and Eureka's hair. Renton brushed him off. "Yes, it has been awhile hasn't it." Tiptory agreed. She glanced at the new LFOs. "Guess what? Miss Tiptory's agreed to marry us!" Eureka burst out. "That's right. She's gonna marry Dominic and I too!" Anemone added. "That's great you guys." said Ruri. Hilda nudged Matthieu. "So where's this ceremony being held?" asked Stoner. "Well um I haven't fig..." Renton paused. Eureka had sent him an idea. He nodded. "How about the Vodara Shine?" he suggested. "I think that's a lovely idea." Tiptory smiled. Stoner approached them. "If it's alright with you could I be your photographer?" he asked. "Actually...we were just about ask you that." Eureka giggled. "So, I guessing that's a yes." Stoner chuckled.

Tiptory glanced at the new LFOs once more. "It appear that GekkoState has new additions." she said. "Sorry almost forgot. That's Sumner and his Terminus typeR505 Kai Spec-2." Holland pointed to 505's pilot. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sumner bowed. "And that there is Ruri and her Azure Flestnia Spec-2." Holland pointing to her. "Hi there." said Ruri. Tiptory looked her over for a moment. "Have we...met before?" she asked. "No. I don't think so." Ruri shook her head. "You already know the rest of the crew." Matthieu, Hilda, Stoner and Talho waved. "These are our new LFOs, the Guardian typeA series. Matthieu's is a GA606, Hilda's the GA808, and mine here is a GA909." Holland told her. " Ah, in that case the Vodarac would like to thank our guardian angels." Tiptory said. "Thank you." she and the other Vodarac echoed as they bowed their heads graciously. "Guardian angels, huh?" Stoner said. The name didn't sound half bad. _"The Guardian typeA...no, the Guardian typeAngel series. Not bad."_ he though to himself. He looked up to see a a school of Skyfish. "Not bad at all." A smile formed on him face. "Interesting coincidence." he whispered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHILE GEKKOSTATE FOUGHT NAS IN CIIUDADAES DEL CIELO ANOTHER BATTLE WITH NAS IN CONTRORADO WAS TAKING PLACE INVULVING CAPT. JURGENS AND HIS MOONLIGHT SHADOW. IN OUR NEXT INSTALLMENT WE SEE HOW THEY FAIRED. DID THE SUPER IZUMO REACH THE BOY'S UNCLE IN TIME? CHAPTER 33: I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

**_Location: The Skies above Controrado. Time: 6 hrs. 43 min. ago. (When GekkoState had begun it's battle with NAS in Ciudades del Cielo)_**

The Super Izumo had finally reached their destination, Controrado. Neo-Ageha had already launched its LFOs and begun their invasion on the city. "Humph. Looks like the little bastards started the party without us." said Capt. Jurgens. "How 'bout we crash the festivities?" He looked at Maria with a smirk. She nodded. "All hands to battle stations! All pilots to your KLFs and prepare for war!" she yelled over the ship's speakers. Freelancers Hooky Zueff and Gillian Hamilton sprinted to their Guardian typeA505 LFOs which the captain assigned to them. The two were old comrades of Sumner and Ruri. After helping defend Senen Tower against the falling Thundercloud CFS laboratory they'd been recognized as heroes. They were living in Bester when Jurgens sought them out and offered them jobs aboard his ship. After explaining the situation with Neo-Ageha they gladly accepted the invitation. He was confident that if anyone could pilot the Guardians, it was them. He'd already seen their skills in their Terminus typeR505 LFOs and was positive the GA505s would suit them best.

"You ready to do this Gillian?" Hooky asked her one last time. "Yeah. Kinda nostalgic when you think about it." said Gillian. "What is?" he asked. "Nothing, just never thought we'd be doing this again." she answered. "You're right. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to pilot a LFO." Hooky remarked. "Alright you two listen up. You'll be leading some of our Mon-Soono type20s into the city. Your mission is to rescue this man." stated Jurgens. An image popped up on their LFO's HUD. "His name is Yucatan Igasias. He's Renton Thurston's uncle. Make it your top priority to see that he gets back to the Super Izumo safely. Meanwhile the Moonlight Shadow's SS20 LFOs will defend the city. I'm counting on you. That is all." their radios fell silent. "Roger that, sir." Hooky and Gillian responded. "All right, lets see what these babies can do Gillian." said Hooky. "I gotcha." Gillian said. "LET'S GO!" screamed the two as their new LFOs speed off the launch pad followed by the red Mon-Soono type20s. The pilots had all painted their KLFs red to match the color of the Super Izumo after the Second Summer of Love to disassociate themselves from the rest of the United Federation Forces.

The soldiers launched their red KLFs into the clouds and didn't waste any time at meeting their foes head on. "Bring it!" yell one of the pilots. Their boomerang blades clashed, bullets flew, missile pods exploded tearing once great mechs into nothing more than scrap metal. Shrapnel poured like rain from the skies above down to the city below. Blood from friend and foe alike rained from the heavens as the fallen met their fate. "AHG! Damn you!" cried a NAS fighter as he fell to his death. "Take that you bastard!" yelled one on the red KLFs. **Phzzt** "Huh? The hell?" a shot had come from behind him. As he was about to turn his Mon-Soono around another teammate fired upon the foe reducing it to a cloud of pink dust. "Thanks man I owe you one." he radioed the pilot. "You're welcome and it's Gillian by the way." radioed back one of the GA505s. "Sorry, ma'am." he apologized. The battle raged on as Hooky and Gillian's squadron made their way into the city. "No way in hell; Oh sht; God dammit!" the various battle cries could be heard throughout the city of Controrado. Weather they fought above in the clouds or below on the ground, in the streets it didn't matter, they all perished the same.

Gillian and Hooky rode the trapar waves down, down in the city. They need to locate their objective, and fast. It was a war zone around them. "Don't worry Gillian, I got your back." Hooky radioed her. "Thanks partner. Now let's find our target!" she radioed him. The former Saywer Team members made their way through the city in the new GA505s followed by three red Mon-Soonos. "This should be an easy enough task for us." Hooky thought to himself.

**_Location: Iglasias residence. Time: 2 hrs. 16 min. into battle. (When Nirvash typeHOPE was in danger of being shot down.)_**

"Bring it you punks!" a middle aged man with a bobcat like beard yelled at a group of NAS soldiers. "Which one of you little shits wants to be next huh?" Yucatan shouted firing another round from his rifle into a soldier's rib cage bringing him down. "Come and get me! I got enough lead for each and everyone one of you!" A bullet grazed his shoulder. "Ah!" he screamed in pain. "Lucky shot." ***BANG*, *BANG***. There was a barrage of gunfire from behind. "Leon, Reno!" he exclaimed. "Damn Yucatan who'd ya piss off this time?" Reno said sarcastically. "Just couldn't stay out of trouble could ya?" Leon joked. "Where's Ed and Andrew?" Yucatan asked. "Last time we saw them they were held up some barricades." Leon answered. "Hey man you're hit!" Reno had noticed the blood dripping from his wound. "It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." he stated. "Dammit Yucatan, you and that 'tough as nails' act is gonna get yourself killed." Leon told him. "Yeah maybe, but for right now shut up, get your head down, and keep firing will ya?!" Yucatan yelled taking down another enemy soldier as bullets whizzed past them.

**_Location: Streets of Controrado. Time: 3 hrs. 2 min. (When typeHOPE and typeTheBEGINNING finally reached the Vodarac.)_**

"Ex-Sawyer Team, where are you now?" Jurgens radioed the GA505s. "We're just coming up on the residence." Gillian answered. "Well could ya hurry up? We're taking hits here." one of Jurgens' children told them over the COM channel. "Roger. We'll be there as soon as we're done." Hooky assured them. The GA505s rounded the corner to find a small group of men fighting some NAS soldiers. Using his LFO's Twin L. Shot Laser Hooky took down the remaining soldiers. "Yucatan Iglasias?" Gillian asked. "Who wants to know?" the man with bobcat like beard inquired. She opened her LFO's cockpit. "My name is Gillian Hamilton. Are you Yucatan Iglasias?" she asked again. "I am." he answered. "Mr. Iglasias we're here to rescue you at the request of your nephew, Renton Thurston." Hooky told him. Yucatan's jaw dropped. "Renton...Renton's returned?" he stammered. "Yes. Now please come with us and quickly." Gillian said. He hesitated for a moment. "Hurry up Yucatan!" yelled Reno. "Yeah, your nephew's waiting!" Leon added.

Just as Yucatan entered Gillian's LFO his friends, Leon and Reno were shot before his very eyes. "NOOO!" he screamed. Hooky returned fire upon the enemy. In a panic Yucatan tried to exit the mech. "No! There gone." Gillian told him. "No they still might be alive. I got to try and help them. I, oomph."protested Yucatan as all went blank. Gillian had knocked him unconscious using the back of her palm. "Damn stubborn goat." she said. "Alright. Mission accomplished everyone. C'mon Hooky let's head back. We need to help our comrades up there." Gillian told her partner and the rest of the unit. "Roger that." Hooky and the other pilots responded as the GA505s and red Mon-Soono type20s dusted off.

**_Location: Trapar waves above the city of Controrado. Time: 3 hrs. 57 min. (When GekkoState's aerial LFO battles were winding down.)_**

"Damn these NAS guys are good." exclaimed Aus. It had been awhile since he and the rest o his brothers and sisters experience resistance like this. Not since they piloted their old VC10s in Colonel Dewey's Ageha Squad against Anti-Body Coralians. The same could be said for Gillian and Hooky back in their days with Saywer Team. Neither of them had encountered enemy this strong in a long time. This being Moonlight Shadow's first fight against NAS in their new SS20s didn't help either. They still hadn't mastered the controls yet. Even though statistically Moonlight Shadow was winning, if Hooky and Gillian's unit didn't return in their GA505s soon they'd be in for some serious trouble!

**Phow** A laser had struck a nearby NAS KLF which was targeting Eurasia. **BOOM **The enemy's mech exploded. "Sorry we took so long fellas." said Hooky. "Did you miss us?" Gillian said sarcastically. "Is Mr. Iglasias with you?" asked Antar. "Yeah. He's in the backseat of my LFO sleeping." answered Gillian. "Huh?" retorted Afric. "He had to be knocked out. We'll explain later." Hooky stated. "Anyway way don't you children head back to the ship. Gillian and I will finish things here." he said. "Roger." said Amer. The SS20s returned to the Super Izumo with the remainder of red Mon-Soono type20s.

"Alright Hooky let's end this." Gillian radioed him. "Hey, remember what we used to say?" he asked her. "Yeah. Mess with the best," Gillian began. "Die like the rest." finished Hooky. As their Guardian typeA505s destroyed the last of the Neo-Ageha Squad KLFs sly grins formed on their faces. "You never stood a chance against Saywer Team." Hooky and Gillian said simultaneously.

"Good work. Everyone return home." Capt. Jurgens radioed his KLF fighters. When GA505s, SS20s, and remaining red Mon-Soonos returned all the pilots found the ship's executive-officer (XO for short) Maria Schnieder/Mrs. Jurgens there to greet them. "I'd say this calls for a toast. We've just received a transmission from the Gekko. Once we arrive in Ciudades del Cielo my husband and I will treat all of you to beer." Maria told them. "Yay!" the crew cheered as they returned to their posts and quarters. Then, the Super Izumo set course for Ciudades del Cielo. This battle had been won but, the war was far from over. Little did they know the worst was yet to come.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHILE THE SUPER IZUMO MAKES IT'S WAY TO CIUDADES DEL CIELO WE REJOIN THE BOY AND THE GIRL. WHAT PATH LIES AHEAD FOR THE YOUNG COUPLES? CHAPTER 34: UNKNOWN SOLDIER**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Unknown Soldier**

"They called you their what?!" Holland, Talho, and the others exclaimed. Stoner snapped a photo of them. "Stoner." Renton glared at him. "Yeah, the Vodarac seem to think these two are their saints." Dominic motioned at them. "Even went as far to address them as Lady Eureka and Master Renton." Anemone piped up. They burst out laughing. "Yeah, can we just drop it you guys." Renton pleaded. "Whatever you say Master Renton." Matthieu said sarcastically. Renton and Eureka shot him down with a glare. "Yikes, I was just messing with you. It's been awhile since I had a good laugh that's all." he apologized. "Alright just please don't do it again." Eureka requested. "Gotcha my lady." he nodded. Hilda elbowed him. "Right, right. Sorry Eureka." Matthieu apologized again. "Ouch, jeez honey that hurt." he said rubbing his side. "Serves you right." Hilda told him. "Thanks Hilda." said Eureka slyly. "Not a problem." Hilda grinned. "I actually thought it sounded romantic. Didn't _you_ Dominic?" Anemone asked looking into his eyes. "Err..yeah I did." he answered. He heard a few of them snicker. One of them was Renton. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing/It's nothing." they replied. Everyone could clearly see that Anemone had Dominic wrapped right around her finger, (_and tightly too._)

"So let me get this straight. The Vodarac really believe you're saints. This isn't a practical joke?" Holland asked. Eureka and Renton nodded. "Okay, mind if I ask why?" he inquired. "Perhaps it's because they resemble Norb and Sakuya." Stoner suggested. "What do you mean?" Sumner asked him. "Well, like Eureka, Sakuya was also a Coralian and like Renton, Norb loved Sakuya regardless of this fact." Stoner explained. "They chose each other. Just like them." added Talho. "Way to go Renton!" Matthieu joked. "Funny. Keep pushing my patience." Renton told him. Hilda looked ready to hit him again. "Kidding, kidding. I'll stop honey." he pleaded with her. "You better!" she warned him. She winked at Eureka. "However you being called Lady Eureka does have a nice ring to it." she joked. "We declined." Eureka told her friends. "That's too bad." Hilda laughed. Eureka giggled. "Yes it is but fortunately I've been asked the pleasure of marrying them." Tiptory stated. "Us too." Anemone boasted. "Yes, that's right." the young couples smiled. "Hey how come they didn't get mad at you?" Matthieu asked Hilda. "Because I know when to stop." she told him a-matter-of-factly. Eureka pulled Renton close and kissed him. Soon they'd be wed in a real ceremony. This meant a lot to them. They wanted it to be more the just word on paper. They wanted to experience the real thing.

As if able to read their minds Talho tapped her husband on the shoulder. "Holland, could I speak with you for a moment?" she asked him. "Sure, could you excuse us? We'll be right back." he told the others. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked once they were out of listening range. "Well the other day Eureka and I were discussing this. She told me that Renton had proposed to her long before they learned about the legal document Axel filled out. Honey, I know that we're in the middle of a war but she really wants to be married by the Vodarac people." she explained. Holland glanced over at them. They were smiling and laughing with their friends. They really seemed cheerful. "It really means that much to them?" he asked. "I think it means the world to them." Talho added. "Yeah, I think you may be right Talho. Despite how those two act they're most likely hurting inside. Coming home only to be involved in another conflict. Let's grant them their wish." Holland responded with a smile. Talho kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

_Elsewhere, aboard the Super Izumo..._

"Ugh..my head." groaned Yucatan. "Where, where am I?" He sat up and looked around. His vision was blurry. "Glad to see you're awake." said a voice. Yucatan noticed a slender feminine figure standing in the doorway. "An angel?" he asked. She chuckled. "Sorry pal, no such luck." He looked closer after his vision came into focus. "Who are you and where the hell am I?" Yucatan asked. "Wait... Reno, Leon!" he exclaimed remembering. "I've got to go back and help them!" He tried standing on his feet. "Mr. Iglasias please stay still. If you don't you'll re-open your wounds!" she protested. "Get out of my way!" he demanded. "Listen to me. My name is Gillian, Gillian Hamilton and you're aboard the Super Izumo. The two men that were with you in Controrado, they didn't make it." she explained the situation to him. "I'm sorry about your friends sir." Gillian said. He finally calmed down. "Thank you." he said sorrowfully. "Sir?" she asked. "Thank you, for rescuing me." Yucatan repeated. "I was just doing my job. It was your nephew who requested our aide." Gillian replied.

Just then a man wear glasses and a white ski-cap entered. "Hey Gillian how's our guest feeling?" the man asked. "Just woke up." she responded. "Allow me introduce my partner, Hooky Zueff." He came over and shook Yucatan's hand. "Hi how ya doing?" Hooky said with a friendly smile. "Sorry about the whole...you know...me knocking you out thing." Gillian apologized. "It's alright, I understand why you did it. Like you said, 'you were just doing your job'. So you don't need to apologize." Yucatan told them. "More importantly I'm glad to hear that my nephew's returned...and that he's forgiven me." he added.

All of a sudden, he began to weep. "Is it your shoulder? Just hold on I'll get the doctor." said Hooky. "No, it's not that in fact you did a good job patching me up." he assured them. "It's just my other wounds are still having a tough time healing." he said gripping his chest. Yucatan was referring to the emotional heartache he was experiencing. He'd just lost his friends. "I understand." Gillian said placing her hand on his uninjured shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "Thanks." he told her. "Renton really asked you to come get me?" Yucatan asked them. "Those were our orders." Hooky stated. "I'm sure you're nephew will be glad to see you again." Gillian said. "You really think so?" he asked. Hooky and Gillian looked puzzled. "Why would you ask that?" Gillian inquired. "It's a long story." he replied. "Hey, that's okay. It'll be awhile before we reach our destination, Ciudades del Cielo. Besides Gillian and I like stories." Hooky told him. "You really want to hear huh?" he asked. "Sure, that is if you don't mind telling it." Gillian nodded. "Alright." Yucatan cleared his throat. "About two years ago..." he began.

**_-FLASHBACK-Episode 15 Human Behavior (Actual dialog)_**

"Mr. Matthieu who did this to you?!" exclaims Renton after seeing him tied up. "This is the way to do it right?" says a voice from behind. "Huh?" Renton turned around. "What's going on? Uncle, why did you do this?" he asked. "I'm surprised you were able to infiltrate the enemy syndicate this well as a spy." Yucatan placed a copy of _ray-out_ featuring Renton on the table. "Well done."

"What?" Renton was still confused. "That's enough pretending young one." said one of Yucatan's buddies. "I heard all about your brave work from you uncle here. You faced such a tough mission though it was a very special one I understand. You have my respect and gratitude"

"What are you talking about?" went Eureka. "Renton's not a spy at all, he's one of us!" Renton tried to interrupt. "Eureka wait!" But it was too late. "He's a fully fledged member of GekkoState!" she stated. Renton sighed. The truth was out. Yucatan looked at his nephew in disbelief.

"Mr. Yucatan, what's the meaning of this?" his friend demanded. Yucatan lowered his head. "This is way I was against it from the beginning. I didn't want him joining such a dangerous mission just because he's Adrock's son." He turned to his friends. "Everyone, it look like my young nephew has been brainwashed by the enemy."  
A few seconds later the state army entered and took Eureka and Mattieu away. Yucatan held Renton down as he struggled to get away. Renton stomped on his uncle's foot, relieved Yucatan of his rifle, and ran to the doorway. He aimed it at them. "Hold it! Damn it! This is a bunch of crap!" Renton yelled. "I haven't been brainwashed by anybody! It's you uncle and all of your buddies. I always looked up to GekkoState and decided to join them all on my own! It has nothing to do with my father, nor you, nor my sister!" Renton then looked straight at his uncle and shouted. "I am who I am!" With that he threw down the rifle and ran out the door.

**_-FLASHBACK-END_**

"After that I was arrested and spent 6 months in prison. They released me shortly after...well, you can probably guess." Yucatan finished. "The Second Summer of Love, right?" Gillian guessed. He nodded. "Wow, you really have an incredible nephew there, Mr. Iglasias." said Hooky. "He's right you know." said a feminine voice.

"Executive Officer Scheider!" exclaimed Hooky and Gillian. The two snapped to attention and saluted their XO. "Sorry we didn't see you there ma'am." they apologized. "At ease and it's Mrs. Jurgens now." Maria replied pointing to the wedding ring on her finger. "Of course, sorry ma'am." they'd forgotten. Maria just smiled dismissing the error and took a seat next to the ship's patient. Yucatan tried to manage a weak salute. "You wounds seem to be healing nicely. Our staff bandaged you the best we could. There was a few other injuries besides your shoulder." Maria pointed to the ribbons of cloth wrapped around him. "You had a couple of broken ribs too." she explained. Yucatan looked at his chest. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Grumble Yucatan held his stomach. He hadn't eaten in awhile. "A little hungry I guess." he blushed. Maria chuckled. "Let's see if we can fix that them."

(Knock, knock) The door slid open. A young girl stood in the entrance. "Excuse me for intruding mother." said the child. "What is it Amer?" Maria asked. "Father told me we'll be landing in Ciudades del Cielo shortly. I just thought I'd let you know." Amer reported. "Thank you. Could you tell your father I'll be with him momentarily?" Maria requested. Yucatan gazed at the child named Amer, then at Maria. He couldn't see a resemblance between the two. "Yes mother." Amer replied with a nod before leaving. He saw Maria smiling. "Your daughter?" Yucatan asked. "Yeah, she's one of my angels." she sighed. "Being a parent, it changes a person you know?" She stood up. "Anyway I'll leave you in their care." she motioned at Hooky and Gillian. "They'll get you something to eat." she told him. After a brief salute to her officers Maria left. "So Mr. Iglasias," Hooky turned to him. "What you hungry for?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SUPER IZUMO AND IT'S CREW REJOIN OUR HEROES. BUT SOON AFTER THE THURSTONS ARE REUNITED WITH THEIR RELATIVE THE BOY AND THE GIRL ARE FORCED TO UNDERTAKE ANOTHER TASK. CHAPTER 35: MOVE ALONG**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Move Along**

Yucatan looked down at the meal lain before him. Visions of his old comrades' faces flashed in his mind's eye. Sorrow and angst started filling his heart. Biting his lower lip and clenching a fist he cried out loud. "Damn those bastards!" He pounded the table. The noise startled a few other individuals in the cafeteria. "Sorry." he murmured. "Why? Why did they have to die? What happened to the peace?" Questions raced through his mind. His stomach growled. Even though filled with heart ache, his empty body still demanded sustenance. Yucatan picked up his utensils and began to eat. The tears that had fallen upon the food gave it a salty taste. Still, he found it a bit hard to swallow due to his emotional state. But, it was good though. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his current thoughts. "I gotta cheer up. After all, I'm going to see Renton and Alex soon."

**_The Gekko..._**

"Heads up guys, it looks like they're back." James sat up and pointed his finger out at the LFOs approaching the ship. He saw a familiar old lady waving to them. "Well I'll be." said Ken-Goh. "Whose that?" Alex asked. "That's an old friend of ours, Miss Tiptory," Gidget answered. Something about her made Alex feel warm inside. "Weird, I haven't felt this way since..." A 'bleep' from Gidget's monitor interrupted his train of thought. "Looks like the Super Izumo here as well."

**_Location: CLASSIFIED Neo-Ageha HQ_**

"Brother, it seems that our little Neo-SOF Recon has returned." stated the older girl. "Has it now, Pacif?" asked her younger brother. "Yes, Atlan and with interesting news too" said another brother, the eldest. "Arcti! You've returned!" said another sister, the youngest. "Hello, Indi. Did you enjoy the new dolls I sent you?" Arcti asked her. "Yeah!" Indi pointed at a pile of plastic figures on the floor. The heads were decapitated and most of their limbs had been torn off. "I'm glad to see you've been playing with them so much. I know how you like to hear them 'pop' don't you?" said Pacif. "She must be practicing." suggested Atlan. "How else are we going to operate our VC10's properly if we do know the basics." stated Indi. They laughed evilly. Arcti, the oldest was about 15-16 yrs old, had white hair, and bright green eyes. Pacif, the older girl was just over 14 of age, had long blond hair, one red and one hazel eye. Atlan, the younger was 12. He had black hair with a gray tip at the top, and brown eyes. Indi, the youngest of the four siblings was 9. She had hair the color of flames, and yellow irises. Each wore vacant expressions on their faces, mostly void of any such emotion.

"What news did our little peons bring?" asked Atlan and Indi. "It seems _"they"_ have returned and _"it"_ is with them." answered. Arcti. "So, the Thurston boy, that _'creature'_, and pitiful failed experiment have come back?" asked Pacif. "So it seems but, it matters not, nothing will stop us this time." he reassured his siblings. "Oh really? I heard that their Nirvashs returned as well and you know how much trouble they caused our great king the first time." Atlan said with a smirk. Indi burst out laughing. "I doubt those rusty old relics will be in league with our new and improved VC10 Kai." Arcti grinned and patted Indi's head. "Well said little sister. Lord Dewey's death will not be in vain."

**_Back in Ciudades del Cielo..._**

"Super Izumo this is the Gekko. You're clear for landing, continue with your decent. Over" radioed Gidget. "This is the Super Izumo. Roger that. It's good to hear a friendly voice. Special cargo is safe and eager for a family reunion." Maria radioed back. "We read you loud and clear. Welcome back. Gekko over and out." Gidget responded.  
"Tsk. That means I'll be seeing Yucatan again." Alex grunted. "What, that a problem?" asked Doggie. "Well... no, not really. Let's just say that we never saw eye to eye." Axel shrugged. "Ah, I gotcha." James nodded in acknowledgment.

The Super Izumo landed on the dusty runway and lowered their launch pad. Out stepped Jurgens, Maria, and their kids. "Hey, so how did it go?" Doggie asked. "We won, thanks to these two." Jurgens pointed over his shoulder. "Hey pal. Remember me?" the guy asked. James' jaw dropped. "Huh? No way! It's them!" he stammered. "Doggie? Do you know them?" Gidget asked clinging to his arm. "Sorta. They helped Sumner, Ruri, and I in Cornwall. So they're cool." he explained. "We have names ya know." the man retorted. "Sorry. Hooky wasn't it?" Doggie asked. Hooky nodded. "And you're Gillian right?" he asked pointing to the female. She smiled. "You did remember. Now let's see if I can remember you. It's Moondoggie correct?" Gillian asked. "Yeah that's right." he answered.

Hooky poked his head up the launch pad. "Hey, you coming with us or not mister?" he shouted. There was a brief moment of silence. "Yeah. I'm coming." answered a mysterious male voice. As the dust cleared Axel saw a familiar face descending the platform. The man looked up and grinned at him. "Hey pops, it's been awhile." he said. "Yucatan." said Axel. Yucatan Iglasias was Rose's (Adrock's wife) brother. "So how you been?" Yucatan asked him. "Good. You?" he asked. "I've had better days." Yucatan pointed to the bandages around his shoulder and stomach. "What the hell happened to you?!" asked Axel. "Just got into a little skirmish that's all. You think I look bad? You should see the other guy." Yucatan laughed coughing.

The two stood there awkwardly for several seconds before Axel broke the silence. "Come on Yucatan, let's go see Renton. He's been waiting for you." he told him walking back to the Gekko. Yucatan followed behind. "You think those two will be alright?" Maria asked her husband. "Yeah, probably." Jurgens said. "They'll just have to forget past differences and move along.

Thirty minutes later Holland and Renton's groups returned to the ship and Miss Tiptory was with them. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck's eyes lit up with joy running to them with open arms. "Mama, Papa, Miss Tiptory!" they squealed greeting them with a hug. "Welcome back Renton." said a voice. Renton froze. He knew that voice. Renton looked up to see a familiar face smiling at him standing alongside his grandfather. "Hey kiddo." he said.

"U-Uncle." A tear fell down Renton's cheek. He darted towards him and buried his head in Yucatan's chest hugging him. "Looks like you really do forgive me." Yucatan said. Eureka accompanied their children over to meet the man. "Oh, hello again young lady. I hope you can forgive me for last time too." he apologized. "Of course." Eureka answered with a smile.

One of the children tugged on her dress. "Mama, who is this?" Linck asked. "This is Mr. Yucatan Iglasias, your grand-uncle." she told them. "Huh?" Yucatan turned to his nephew confused. "Uncle I'd like you to meet our children. The oldest is Maurice, this little lady is Maeter, and this is the youngest, Linck. Well at least for now that is." Renton added. Linck grinned. "We're expecting two new additions any day now." Eureka rubbed her belly.

Yucatan looked at his nephew stunned. This was a lot to take in at once. "Twins? You're having twins?" he asked. "Yeah, a boy and a girl." Renton answered. "Well you've certainly been busy haven't you?" He rustled his nephew's hair. "I don't suppose you've picked names for them yet?" his uncle joked. "As a matter of fact, yes." Eureka answered. "Really mama? What are they?" Maeter asked. "Mm-mm." Eureka shook her head. "It's a secret." Renton winked at them. "You'll just have to wait until your little brother and sister arrive." Eureka told them. "Don't worry. You'll meet them soon enough."

Renton saw his uncle chuckling. "What?" he asked. "It's nothing. I'm just a little surprised that's all. Never figured you'd have this many kids already. Guess I really have been away for to long. So you married yet?" he asked. "We will be soon. We're heading for the Vodara Shrine for the ceremony right now. I wanted our entire family to be there." Renton told his uncle. Yucatan smiled. "Thanks Renton."

Suddenly one of the Super Izumo's crew members came running out. Before anyone had a chance to ask he yelled. "Captain we've got company. At least twenty NAS fleet ships are closing in on our location and fast!"

"Holland get Tiptory and the rest of the Vodarc abourd the Gekko and Super Izumo. Head for the Shrine." Eureka yelled. He was hesitate. "NOW!" Renton ordered. Holland didn't look pleased that Renton had just ordered him but did so just the same. "You heard him. Everyone on the ships." The Vodarc scurried aboard.

The children had already strapped themselves in typeHOPE. "What are you doing? Get on the Gekko." Eureka demanded. "We're coming too!" they said solemnly. "Don't worry we can protect them." Renton told her. Eureka and Renton jumped in their Nirvash. Dominic and Anemone did the same. "Hey just where do you guys think you're going?!" Holland demanded. Renton shot him a glare that clearly stated. "Where do you think?"

The two teams launched their Nirvashes off the ground. Once in the air they switched to jet mode and blasted away from site. "Be careful." Yucatan said looking up.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AS THE VODARAC ARE EVACUATED TO THE SHIPS ANEMONE AND DOMINC EXPERIENCE A SUDDEN BURST OF ENERGY FROM HOPE. OUR HEROES RUSH INTO BATTLE HOPING TO BUY THEIR FRIENDS ENOUGH TIME TO ESCAPE. WHILE IN THE SKIES THEY MEET A TERRIFING NEW FOE AND A CRUEL FATE SOON BEFALLS THE BOY AND THE GIRL. CHAPTER 36: THE JETSET LIFE IS GONNA KILL YA**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill Ya**

"Renton let's go together!" Eureka looked into Renton's eyes as she placed her hand on the Amita Drive. "Yeah." he replied with a confident smile laying his hand atop her's. The children joined in too, placing their hands atop their parents'. "Together!" Linck cheered. With that said the family lifted the Compac Drive upright activating the Satori Program. Nirvash typeHOPE's green eyes glowed brightly before it's irises once again changed to the brilliant hue of sky-blue and amethyst. The usual green mist surrounded their mech as Eureka and Renton's minds joined as one. When they opened their eyes the children immediately noticed the difference in color. It surprised them a little as it was the first time they'd ever witnessed this. Linck was the first to comment. "Look," he exclaimed. "Mama and Papa's eyes are all different!" Maeter just gazed into them. "Pretty." she complimented. "Neat Papa!" commented Maurice. Eureka's blue gem and Renton's red gem shimmered simultaneously as the couple blushed. "Thank you kids." Eureka/Renton said together wearing smiles on their faces.

Subsequently unknown to them the Light of Kings from typeHOPE had also engulfed TheBEGINNING as well. This caused all of the second Nirvash's systems to go offline without a single inkling of warning. Anemone and Dominic screamed panic-stricken as their LFO plummeted to the ground. As they fell a rainbow colored barrier began to cover TheBEGINNING. "Anemone! Dominic!" yelled Eureka/Renton. "Nirvash hurry!" they commanded igniting the boosters. Unfortunately it was too late as the second Nirvash had already hit the ground. But, from the point of impact rose a giant pillar of light. "No way, it can't be. This is... Anemone, this is a Seventh Swell effect!" Dominic told her. Anemone turned to him. "It is? Then that means my TheEND has completely awoken hasn't it?" she asked him. "Well, yeah I suppose so." he replied. Anemone smiled happily. "It was all thanks to their light wasn't it?" She looked up at typeHOPE. Dominic smiled at her. Maybe it was just the spectrum of colors surrounding their LFO but he thought she looked even more radiant than ever. "Well if that's the case I have a different theory." he said. "Oh really? What other explanation could there be?" he asked him. He chuckled. "Why _our_ light of course!" Dominic placed his hand over his heart and gently smiled. "The reason for TheBEGINNING's true awakening would _have_ to be us." he told her. They blushed. "You're right. How could I have forgotten." Anemone touched her heart too. "This is _our_ light." she agreed.

One-thousand, two-hundred, forty-six seconds later all power to TheBEGINNING was restored. As soon as it did they heard Eureka/Renton screaming through their COM-link. _"Anemone, Dominic come in! If you can hear this don't worry we're almost there!"_ typeHOPE radioed them. After Dominic finally managed to find the switch for the COM he responded. "We read you. That won't be necessary." Dominic told them. _"Are you sure? You're both alright?"_ Eureka/Renton asked still concerned. "Yeah we're both just fine. Really." Anemone answered.

Once they regained control Anemone and Dominic left the pillars of salt caused by their Seventh Swell behind to rejoin typeHOPE. _"What happened back there?"_ their friends asked. "Well, we're not entirely sure." they answered. After all, the typeZERO and typeTheEND were the only Nirvash archetypes in existence. _"Could that have been the reason why their LFO was capable of accessing the Satori Program as well?"_ Dominic thought to himself. To him it seemed to be the only other plausible explanation other than love. "Dominic did you say something?" Anemone asked him all of a sudden. "Huh? No. Why?" he asked. "Really? Never mind. Must have just been my imagination." she said shrugging. However, as much as the transformation stunned them they still had a mission to complete and the Neo-Ageha forces certainly wouldn't wait for an explanation either.

Meanwhile their enemies were closing in on their location. One such enemy was a man piloting a monstrous crimson KLF unlike any other who went by the name, Riddick. He'd custom built his mech from scrap using numerous other LFO parts. The head and the reflection boards around it's waist were from a Spearhead SH-101. It's body: Terminus typeR505. Arms: Wild Boar. The shoulder weapons: Mon-Soono type 20. Last, it was packing an old SOF high-beam laser rifle. The name he gave his crimson KLF monstrosity, Vendetta.

Two dots appeared on Riddick's radar screen. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Coralian parasite and it's traitorous human companions." he said. Riddick, commander of his unit, was a member Neo-SOF and a formidable foe indeed. He was a bloodthirsty man who despised the Coralians and with justifiable reasons. Anit-body Coralians had utterly destroyed his home tower state of Gemikowa. He lost his family, his friends, everything he had to live for. He was stationed in Liverchester when he received the news. After he was refused permission to take his KLF to check on his home town Riddick went on blood-drunk rampage. It wasn't until his comrades Kurtz, Elena, and Rodriguez had to forcefully subdue with a sedative to end his insanity. But not before killing his own commanding officer with a fire extinguisher because he hadn't allowed him to go home.

After the incident he was sentenced to life in prison. The only reason he hadn't been executed for his crime was he'd been declared mentally insane with post-traumatic stress syndrome. He was to spend his remaining days rotting in his cell and he would've if a certain group wasn't in the midst of forming. Yes, the group which would later become Neo-Ageha, and they were looking for recruits. Ironically enough the persons dispatched to retrieve him were none other than the very same whom were responsible for sending him away, his old comrades, Kurtz, Elena, and Rodriguez. Riddick was more than willing to lend his services to them. He believed... no, he _knew_ if he joined he'd get revenge for the massacre of Gremikowa. It was no coincidence that his comrades were assigned to make up the rest of his unit either. With his Neo-SOF squad along with the twenty fleet ships behind him how could their approaching opponents even hope to win?

The white Nirvash couldn't get a lock-on their enemy. Seeing this Dominic turned to his partner. "Anemone!" he shouted. "I know, I see them Dominic!" she answered igniting their boosters. Missile pods from other enemy KLFs hit TheBEGINNING as they attempted to reach their friends. Meanwhile the crimson KLF continued it's barrage of attack upon typeHOPE until a section of the armor started to crumble. "Mama, I'm scared." cried Linck. "Me too, I wanna go home." said Maeter. "Don't worry. We won't let anything hurt you" Eureka/Renton told them. "We promise we'll protect you!" In reality they didn't know how much more damage their LFO could handle. Eureka/Renton cried in agony as they took another hit. "Anemone hurry!" Dominic shouted again. "I said I know already! What do you think I'm doing here?!" she scolded. "Just keep firing Dominic!" Just as the crimson KLF was about to strike typeHOPE with it's fist again TheBEGINNING fired it's Slide Mercy-Talon knocking it away. "Leave our friends alone or else!" Dominic and Anemone warned the attacker.

"Well hello there. Come to play with me?" Riddick laughed manically. "Why do you keep attacking us? What is it that Neo-Ageha hopes to accomplish from all this fighting?" Eureka/Renton asked. "I couldn't care less what NAS has planned. What I want is revenge for Gremikowa! I'm gonna wipe Coralian and Vodarac scum from the face of this planet using my Vendetta!" Riddick answered. "Vendetta?" they asked. "My KLF. I custom built this nightmare mech myself to destroy you parasites for what you did to my family! Now DIE!" he screamed. He used his spearhead to pierce the grey Nirvash's cockpit. The blade tore through Dominic's left leg. He screamed in pain. "DOMINIC!" Anemone yelled. As she reached over the spear retracted, slashing her right arm. She cried as she started bleeding. With it's pilots injured Nirvash typeTheBEGINNING plummeted, crashing to the ground.

"NO! DAMN YOU BASTARD!!" Eureka/Renton screamed. "Nirvash give us power! Give us power to save our friends!" they pleaded. "As you wish." Nirvash answered them telepathically. As if on cue typeHOPE's chest cavity caved in and begun sucking in the surrounding trapar dust. Then the collected trapar exploded outward like a cannon blast, cutting through Vendetta and destroying the rest of th entire fleet. "What the fuck?!" Riddick yelled. "Where'd that power come from?" he asked himself. "This is the fleet commander! All units retreat!" a voice ordered. "No! I can still fight!" Riddick objected. "Riddick, that was an order!" Rodriguez radioed. "We can't fight against a weapon like that!" Elena added. "Yeah, besides we'll get another chance to finish them sooner or later." Kurtz reminded him. "Very well." Riddick gritted his teeth. "I'll get you next time." he vowed as he retreated with the rest of his comrades.

"Anemone, Dominic just hold on a little while longer. We'll be right there!" Eureka/Renton yelled into thir COM-link as they dived down. All of a sudden Eureka began screaming in pain. "Renton, it's time." she told him. Her water had just broke. She was going into labor.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AS SOON AS TYPEHOPE REACHES THEIR FRIENDS THE GIRL'S CONTRACTIONS START GETTING WORSE. WITH THE PILOTS OF THE GREY NIRVASH SEVERLY INJURED AND NO MEDICAL TEAM AOUND TO HELP THEM MAETER, MAURICE, LINCK, AND THE BOY ARE FACED WITH THE PROBLEM OF DELIVERING THE TWINS WHILE CARING FOR ANEMONE AND DOMINIC AT THE SAME TIME UNTIL HELP ARRIVES. CHAPTER 37: MIRACLES HAPPEN  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37  
Miracles Happen**

As soon as typeHOPE landed next to TheBEGINNING Eureka's contractions started to worsen. Renton issued a distress signal before carrying her outside. "Linck, Maeter, I want you to stay by your Mama's side. Maurice, I need you to come with me. I'll need your help getting Anemone and Dominic out." he told them. "A-alright." the children acknowledged. Renton opened TheBEGINNING's cockpit. The was blood everywhere. Anemone and Dominic looked so frail. He checked their pulse. "Good, they're still alive. Come on, Maurice." he said relieved. Slowly and carefully, Maurice helped his father transport them next to his mother.

"First-Aide kits, side panels...of both Nirvashes." Eureka struggled to say. Maeter had already started running to get theirs. Maurice got TheBEGINNING's kit. Linck found some emergency blankets inside another panel. "Thanks." said Renton. "But now what do I do?" he asked himself. Dominic's wound looked sever. He needed to see to him first. Tearing a piece from his own shirt, Renton created a tourniquet for Dominic's leg and had him swallow a sedative. As for Anemone he used the bandages from the kits to dress her wound before giving her a painkiller.

With their friends' wounds taken care of Renton could concentrate his attention on Eureka. "Renton it hurts so much! I don't know if I can do this!" she cried in pain. "Yes you can Eureka! If the pain's too much for you to alone then I'll just have to shoulder some of it for you!" Renton said opening up his mind to transfer a partial flow unto himself. This helped ease a portion of her pain. "Now push!" he instructed her. "Aaaaah!" she screamed pushing the baby out. "That's it. You're doing great honey. One more time, push!" he said. "Aah!" she pushed again. "Waah!" the baby cried. "Which one is it?" Eureka asked. "It's the girl." he answered. "Maeter, take her and wrap her up." Renton instructed. "O-okay." she replied and did as told. "Alright again, Eureka push!" he told her. "Aah!" she screamed. "I can see the head." he stated. "One last time. Push!" Renton instructed. Eureka gathered the remainder of her strength and did so. "Ahh!" she cried pushing. "Waah!" went the newborn. Renton used the medical scissors to clip the umbilical cords.

Eureka and Renton gazed at their babies. "They're so beautiful." Eureka said. "Yeah, just like their mother." Renton added kissing his love on her forehead. The girl had teal hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. They named her Raychel Martha Thurston. The boy had brown hair like his father, amethyst eyes and a small pair of wings like his mother. He was given the name Charlie William Thurston. They, like their parents, had green gems on their foreheads too.

"They're even smaller than me!" Linck said out loud. "Well of course they are. You didn't think they'd be as big as you now did you." Renton chuckled. "Can we hold them?" Maurice asked. "Sure." their father replied. "Kids, I'd like you to meet your new baby brother, Charlie and baby sister, Raychel." Eureka told them. Linck looked up at his parents with a somewhat confused expression. "But Mama weren't those the names of the people who came after us?" he asked. "Yes but Mr. Charles and Ms. Ray were really good people at heart. All they wanted was a family like us. That's why your Mama and I decided to name your brother and sister after them." Renton explained. "Really?" Linck asked again. "That's right." Eureka smiled. "Will and Martha were also two people who helped your papa while he was lost." she added. "So you wanted to honor their memory, right papa?" Maurice asked. "That's right Maurice." Renton smiled. "I like the names." said Maurice. "Yeah, me too." Maeter agreed. "Thanks kids." their parents said. "Hello Raychel and Charlie." Linck said to his new siblings. "Waah!" the newborns cried.

Two beautiful new miracles had happened. However, two more were needed for their friends' survival.

Just a few moments after the Nirvashes left Ciudades del Cielo Capt. Jurgens ordered Hooky and Gillian to follow them in their GA505s. However, due to the specs of the Nirvashes they were unable to keep up. It wasn't until 15 minutes ago that their LFOs received Renton's distress signal. By the time Hooky and Gillian arrived it was already nightfall. Anemone and Dominic were already taken care of; Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were asleep; and Renton was sitting beside Eureka, who was breast-feeding their newborns. Renton looked up at them. "What the hell took you so long?" he asked with a cheap chuckle. Renton looked like a wreck. Most likely from the exhaustion. "Where'd you find the strength to do all this?" Hooky asked. "It wasn't easy. If it wasn't for those three I doubt I even been capable." Renton answered motioning toward their older children. "Well consider yourselves fortunate then." Gillian said. Renton and Eureka smiled as they gazed at their family. "We already do." they told them.

"Is there anything you can do for them?" Eureka asked referring to Anemone and Dominic. Gillian examined their friends' wounds. "Nothing you haven't already done." she replied. "They need a doctor. Unfortunately help won't arrive until early tomorrow morning." Hooky told them. "I just contacted our friends." he explained. "It'll take that long?" Renton protested. "Sorry." Gillian apologized. "Don't worry, Gillian and I will keep watch over everyone until then." Hooky reassured them with a grin. "Yeah, you just get some rest. Both of you've been thought a lot today. You must be exhausted." Gillian said. "You sure? I can still stay awake for awhile longer." Renton fibbed. "Absolutely! Now get some sleep. Listen, Hooky and I will take shifts. Got it?" she told him. "Thanks." Renton said laying down. Eureka laid next to him, twins cradled in her bosom. Not a moment later the four fell into a deep slumber. "I knew he was faking. He could barely keep his eyelids open. Gillian, I'll take first shift OK?" Hooky stated.

They took turns alternating throughout the night every two hours so the other could rest. During one of Gillian's shifts Dominic awoke. "Ugh. What happened?" he asked noticing the bandage around his leg. "You don't remember?" Gillian asked. "Huh? Gillian? What are you doing here?" he asked. "You and your fiancee were bleeding badly from your injures up until a few hours ago." Gillian paused for a moment as if something had just occurred to her. "What is it?" he asked. "Come to think about your wounds began healing around the same time I saw those violet lights twinkling from the twins' gems." she stated. "The twins?!" he exclaimed. "Shh! Keep it down. They're sleeping." Gillian told him. "Sorry." he apologized. "You mean Eureka's had the babies already?" he asked. "Well, she _was_ pregnant for nine months." she said looking at him like was an idiot. "That wasn't what I meant. I'm not a fool." Dominic retorted. "I meant who delivered them." he asked. "Oh. Their father did." she answered. "Renton did?!" he stared at him stunned. Renton looked beat. "Damn." Dominic said impressed.

"So what are their names?" he asked obviously referring to the newborns with the twinkling purple lights. "Raychel and Charlie." Anemone answered. "Sorry, did we wake you up?" he apologized. "Nah, I woke up a couple minutes ago." she said. "Cute aren't they? Ya know, I think those violet lights they're emitting might be what's healing us too." Anemone suggested. She noticed Dominic was staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked worried. "There's something on your forehead." he answered. "Is it a spider? Get it off!" she told him. "No, it's not a spider. You've got a green bump forming." he told her. "Huh?" she felt her head. Sure enough there was a bump. "Just great, a zit." she thought. "No, it's not a zit Anemone." Dominic stated. The wind blew, revealing a green bump forming on Dominic's forehead as well, hidden beneath his hair. "Um... Dominic, you've got one too." Anemone said pointing. "What?!" he exclaimed feeling his forehead. "Waaaah!" cried the twins awakening from all the racket.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GEKKOSTAE COME TO THE RESCUE! (EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE A LITTLE LATE) ANEMONE AND DOMINIC ARE TAKEN TO MISCH ONLY TO BE GIVEN A CLEAN BILL OF HEALTH!? MEANWHILE THE BOY AND THE GIRL'S BABIES ARE INTRODUCED TO THE REST OF THEIR EXTENDED FAMILY. PLUS , THE BOY AND THE GIRL MAKE ONE LAST REQEUST BEFORE IT'S TIME TO PREPARE THE WEDDINGS. CHAPTER 38: NOBODY'S LISTENING**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38  
Nobody's Listening**

**  
**Sure enough, GekkoState arrived the very next morning just as Hooky had predicted. Holland was in his GA909, followed by Hilda who was piloting Matthieu's GA606 with Mischa in the backseat. "Where are you injured?" Mischa asked jumping out of the GA606 once it stopped. "Hilda get my kit." she ordered. Hilda did so without question. Mischa examined Dominic's leg and Anemone's arm. "Where are the wounds?" she demanded again.

(Yawn) "Mischa is that you?" Renton asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Waah!" went the twins. "What the-?!" Holland exclaimed. "Eureka, when did you-?" Mischa began. "Last night." she answered. "But, who delivered them?" Hilda inquired. "I did." Renton answered raising his hand. Holland, Hilda, and Mischa just stared. "But how? You haven't a shred of medical training!" Mischa protested. Renton shrugged. "I just kinda winged it." he told them with a cheap chuckle. He abruptly changed his expression. He'd remembered his friends' injuries. "Mischa! Dominic and Anemone are-." he started. "Are perfectly fine as far as I can tell." she interrupted. "Huh? No they're not! Dominic has a huge hole in his leg. I think it might be broken. Anemone has a gash in her arm too!" he tried explaining. "Renton. Here, take a look for yourself." Mischa insisted. She began removing Anemone and Dominic's bandages. "Wait Mischa! What if their wounds reopen?" Eureka protested. Mischa continued undaunted. Renton leaned in for a closer look. His eyes widened and he gasped. The wounds had healed completely! There weren't even any scars!

"Wow Mischa! How did you-? Eureka pondered. "Me? I didn't do anything." Mischa stated. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, we just got here." Holland explained. "Right before you awoke too." Hilda added. "Waah!" cried the twins again. "There, there." Eureka softly said to Raychel gently rocking her while Renton tended to Charlie. "You certainly have good parenting skills. You make Talho and Holland look like amateurs." Mischa commented. "Hey! I think I've done a great job with Dewey so far!" Holland retorted. "I'm just joking. You know that Holland." Mischa chuckled. Eureka and Renton laughed.

"Actually, I believe your little ones were responsible for healing us." Anemone suggested. "Maurice, Maeter, and Linck?" Renton guessed. She and Dominic shook their heads. "Wait, you don't mean-?" Eureka pressed. "I'd have to agree with Anemone. We believe it was your newborn babies." Dominic admitted. "But how could they?" Renton asked. "Last night your new additions' gems kept glowing violet throughout the entire night." Dominic told them. "Kept me awake." Hooky grunted muttering underneath his breath. Dismissing his complaint, Anemone continued. "Anyway, we think their purple rays must've been what healed our injuries so quickly." she suggested. Renton and Eureka gazed at their bundles of joy. The little ones opened their eyes and looked up at their parents. Raychel and Charlie reached up with their tiny hands to touch their parents faces. "Gah." they cooed.

"Really? Remarkable." Mischa complimented as she gazed at the twins. They (the twins) however didn't like her stare. It was as if she was studying them with her eyes. "Waah!" they cried. "Oops. I'm terribly sorry for that." Mischa apologized. Charlie and Raychel responded with toothless grins as if they somehow knew the doctor's leer was unintentional and her apology was genuine. Mischa smiled back. "Seems they understand me." Turning to Renton and Eureka, Mischa complimented them once more. "You truly have beautiful children." The couple blushed. "Thank you." Hooky though was still irritable from his lack of sleep the previous night. "Ahem." he cleared his throat. "Pardon me, but shouldn't we be getting back?" he reminded everyone.

Holland contacted Gidget via radio. After notifying his crew of TheBEGINNING's condition he ordered Moondoggie to make an emergency retrieval.

Once the mechs were secured and their riders were safely aboard Holland had the crew depart for the Vodara Shrine. Axel, after seeing the immense damage the LFOs had taken, made it his personal duty to repair the Nirvashes. TheBEGINNING would have to come first considering it's condition was the worse of the two. Yucatan verbally scolded his nephew for his reckless behavior, but then praised him for his bravery. Anemone decided to pay a visit to the doctor while everyone else was still busy. Her stomach had been bothering her for some time now.  
"Hello Anemone. What can I do for you?" Mischa asked with a warm smile. Anemone explained how she feeling. "Very well. Would you like me to run some tests?" Mischa asked. Anemone nodded. "Yes please." she requested. Mischa performed some standardized tests and drew some blood work. The doctor explained it would take some time before the results were completed and that Anemone should get some rest while she waited. "Okay." said Anemone.

She returned to her room where Dominic was waiting. "So what did Mischa say?" he asked. "Don't know yet. She's waiting for the results of the tests." explained Anemone. "Test?!" he shouted. "Don't worry. This is Mischa we're talking about. You know she'd never, ever, do anything to hurt me. Mischa helped to cure me remember?" Anemone reassured him. "Sorry, guess I'd almost forgotten." he sighed. "I just wish the doctors at Tresoir had been able to find a cure for your infertility those drugs caused. Sometimes I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for that." She smiled kissing him gently on the lips. "I know, you still worry about me. But, listen to me. It's NOT your fault for the effect the drugs caused. It never was you hear me? I mean sure, after seeing Eureka's new babies I sometimes wish for the same. But, there's really nothing we can do." She paused. "Dominic, I love you and just knowing I've got you by my side will be enough for me. Knowing that, I'll never have to worry." she told him straightforward. He laid down beside her. "Yeah, and you always will." he stated. The two soon drifted asleep.

Meanwhile, news of Raychel and Charlie's birth had the entire ship buzzing. "Oh my god! They're so adorable!" Gidget complimented. "Just look st their tiny little hands Doggie!" They were adorable. There was no denying that. "Good job little bro." Doggie added. Renton smiled. "Thanks brother." he said gracious. The proud parents turned to each other. They nodded before turing to face their long-time friends. "Um... Gidget, Doggie." began Renton. "Eureka and I... we have a favor to ask of you. Both of you." Eureka gripped Renton's hand firmly. "What is it Eureka?" Gidget inquired. "Would you be their god-parents?" Eureka and Renton blurted out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOY, THE GIRL, AND THEIR CHILDREN FINALLY ARRIVE AT THE VODARA SHRINE. MEANWHILE, MISCHA DISCOVERS SOMETHING ODD FROM THE BLOOD WORK. ONE THAT BRINGS ANEMONE AND DOMINIC TO TEARS. THE WEDDING CEREMONY BEGINS AND A PHROPHECY WILL BE REVEALED. CHAPTER 39: CHAPEL OF LOVE**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39  
Chapel Of Love**

**  
**"You want us to their god-parents?" Moondoggie repeated. "Are you sure?" Gidget asked. Eureka and Renton nodded without hesitation. "Absolutely certain." they replied. "Maeter, Maurice, and Linck's too." they added. "Well, what do you think Doggie? I personally don't mind the idea." Gidget stated. "Really? Well, if you think we handle it then so do I." he replied. They nodded. "Then it's settled. Gidget and I accept. We'd be honored to be your children's god-parents." he answered. Eureka and Renton's faces lit up. "Thank you both so much!" they said gracious. "It's no big deal Eureka. I've always thought of you as a little sister and Doggie has been like a big brother to Renton. So as part of the "family" we're more than happy to help." stated Gidget. "Thank you." Eureka repeated. "Would you like to hold them?" she asked their children's new god-parents. "I...uh..sure." Doggie stammered. Eureka handed Raychel over to Gidget while Renton gave Doggie baby Charlie. The little one giggled in their god-parents arms. The couples smiled and laughed.

Mattheui, who was watching them from the hallway with Hilda, gave his honey a gentle nudge. She smiled back at him. Talho and Holland were inside their quarters tending to Dewey. "Mischa, thinks your daddy needs some catching up to do." Holland said to his son. Talho looked at her husband with a confused expression. "Oh, she was joking about Eureka and Renton having better parenting skills than us when we arrived to rescue them." he explained. "Ah, well that's probably just because they've been parents longer than us." Talho chuckled. "Yeah, I see your point." Holland laughed whole-heartedly.

Hooky, Gillian, Sumner, and Ruri were in the launch room reminiscing about their academy and school days. "Hey Gillian, remember how you always went to Edie for info on Sumner?" Hooky said. "Oh really?" asked Ruri slyly. "Yeah, she had a bit of a crush on him in high school." he stated. Gillian's face turned red. "I remember how you went by "B.B." and had to hide being a girl because they wouldn't allow females to compete in lifting tournaments." Sumner said to Ruri. "I never knew that." said Hooky. "Yeah, but thankfully they've changes the rules now. Trying to hide my chest was the biggest pain of all." Ruri told them. They laughed. "I remember you teaching me how to lift so that Lauren could watch." Gillian said to Ruri. "Yeah, your little sure was happy those last months she had." Ruri sighed. "I wonder what Sind and Lotte are up to now?" Gillian thought out loud. "Yeah, those guys were hilarious." Hooky said. "Don't know, but Emil still runs her lift shop. When this is all over how 'bout we visit her?" Sumner suggested. "Yeah, that sound like a great idea." they agreed. Elsewhere in the launch room, Yucatan was chatting with Axel while he worked on TheBEGINNING.

Meanwhile in the medical room the results of Mischa's tests had finished. Her eyes widened after reading them. "Impossible." she thought. "It must be some mistake." she told herself. She ran the results twice more. They came back the same both times. Mischa decided to call her husband for his input. "What is it my little cub?" he asked. "Not now Greg. Here, I want you to take a look at these results." she told him. She handed him the results. "Are these accurate?" Greg asked her. "I ran them three times. All the same result." she stated. "Then they must be correct." he concluded. "But how? We did everything we could and still never found a cure for that condition of her's." Mischa stated. "I'm aware of that but these results all say the same thing." Greg said. "And the results rarely lie, right?" Mischa sighed. "Correct." he nodded. "Well then I better let her know then." she said. Greg smiled as he left the room.

Anemone and Dominic were asleep inside their room when the heard the call. "DOMINIC AND ANEMONE WOULD YOU PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE." Mischa said over the loud speaker. Dominic awoke immediately. However, Anemone needing some coaxing from him to wake up. The couple walked to her office, still a bit dazed and half asleep. Dominic knocked on the door. "Come in." Mischa replied. The door slid open. "You wanted to see us Mischa?" Anemone said. "Yes, I just got the results from the blood I drew. I think the two off you might want to sit down." Mischa told them. They did she suggested. "First, I'd like to that you're perfectly healthy Anemone." she told the couple. Dominic breathed a sigh of relief. "See Dominic, it was nothing." Anemone said. "Well, not quite." the doctor stated. "But you just said..." Dominic began. "Anemone, you're pregnant." Mischa told them. Anemone began crying. "I don't understand. I thought I was infertile." she cried. "You were but some unforeseen reason that's no longer the case." Mischa said. "I can't believe it. Dominic, we're going to have a baby! I'm so happy!" Anemone cried joyfully. "I'm gonna be a dad!" Dominic cried tears of joy. They embraced each other and kissed. "Congratulations you two." Mischa said to them.

The next day GekkoState had finally reached their destination, the Vodara Shrine. The crew was greeted by Tiptory, two Vodarac priests, and two Vodarac priestesses. The Vodarac began to bow. "That won't be necessary. My friends just want to be treated normally." Tiptory told the priests and priestesses. "Isn't that right?" she asked with a warm smile. Renton and Eureka nodded. "Waah." cried the twins. "And this must be Charlie and Raychel." she said. "How did you know?" Eureka began. "Their names? I'll tell you both later." she replied. Renton and Eureka looked at each other. "Uh.. okay." Renton said. "Now, shall we go. After all, you're the guests of honor." Tiptory told them. They followed her to the shrine. The Vodarac they passed on their way all bowed to them respectfully. Everyone knew who they were. There hundreds, possibly thousands of them. Renton and Eureka finally realized how much of an impact they had. If it wasn't for them the Vodarac might not have survived the assault. They were their hope for a peaceful coexistence.

Once inside the shrine the Vodarac priestesses accompanied Eureka and Anemone, while Dominic and Renton were accompanied by the Vodarac priests to their respective changing rooms. Tiptory requested that they at least wear the ceremonial garments for the rest of the Vodarac. The couples reluctantly agreed. Once they were properly dressed the priests and priestesses escorted them to the grand hall where everyone was eagerly awaiting them. Dominic and Renton were wearing clothing similar to the kind Norb wore as a young man when he tended to Sakuya. Eureka and Anemone were dressed in beautiful gowns similar to Sakuya's dress. The girls loved their dress. The guys, not so much, but they figured they'd just go along with it for the time being. Talho escorted Anemone, while Holland escorted Eureka, to the altar where Renton and Dominic were standing. Tiptory was standing behind them wearing a ritual gown.

"Well my dears, shall we begin?" suggested Tiptory. The couples nodded. "We are gathered here today to join these beautiful children together. Just as the Vodarac guides us, so were these too guided to each other. A coralian... and a human." Tiptory looked at Eureka, and then to Renton. The love they share for another is greater than any trapar eruption. The very geysers themselves couldn't tear them apart." went Tiptory. Eureka and Renton blushed. "Their love even helped to bring another young couple together." Tiptory smiled at Dominic and Anemone. "Perhaps it too was also through the guidance of the Vodarac that they realized their feelings for another." continued Tiptory. Anemone kissed Dominic on his cheek. "Regardless of how they meet it is their un-swaying love and devotion for each other that has brought them here today." Tiptory stated.

A young priestess carried a red pillow towards them. On the pillow was a single short white rope. Tiptory took the white rope and lifted it up in the air to bless it. "With this I shall now bind you together as a symbol of your love for each other." she told Eureka and Renton. She wrapped the rope around their clasped hands. Eureka and Renton smiled. "Renton, do you swear to love and cherish Eureka forevermore?" Tiptory asked. "I do." Renton answered. "Eureka, do you swear to love and cherish Renton forevermore?" Tiptory asked. "I will." Eureka answered. "Then I declared you husband and wife." said Tiptory. Another white rope was brought forth. Tiptory performed the same ritual for their friends that she'd done for them. "With this I shall now bind you together as a symbol of your for each other." she said wrapping the rope around Anemone and Dominic's hands. They smiled as well. "Dominic, do you swear to love and cherish Anemone forevermore?" she asked. "I swear it." Dominic answered. "Anemone, do you swear to love and cherish Dominic forevermore?" she asked. "Yes." Anemone answered. "Then I declare you husband and wife." said Tiptory. "Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides." she told them. They couples kissed. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. & Mrs. Thurston! And Mr. & Mrs. Sorel!" announced Tiptory to the crowd. Everyone cheered. "Congratulations." she told the couples. Eureka and Renton, Dominic and Anemone, lifted their bound hands up in the air, kissed again, then took a bow. Tiptory removed the ropes from their handfasting and congratulated them once more.

Afterwards the Vodarac, Gekko, and Izumo crew threw the newly married couples a grand party. There was dancing, food, drinks, and other festivities for everyone to enjoy. Axel even asked Tiptory to dance with him. For Anemone and Dominic, it was the happiest day of their life. For Eureka and Renton, it was their second happiest day. The birth of their twins were their happiest. After all, they'd had so many happy times together. But their friends couldn't be happier. Between the drinking and the dancing, Mattheui, Doggie, and the rest of the adults were partying like drunken fools. The Thurston and Sorel families got a good laugh out of this.

After the party died down everyone was shown to their rooms. The newlyweds were given the finest room the shrine had. The view from the couples windows were phenomenal. The nighttime looked so beautiful. The lights from the city shined like tiny stars. Dominic held Anemone as she gazed outside. "So beautiful, why would anyone want to harm them?" she asked her love. "Don't know. I like it here though. It's very peaceful." Dominic said. Anemone looked into his eyes and smiled. "It be a good place to raise our child." he thought. "Your right." she though back. "Anemone/Dominic did you?" they started to ask the other. They chuckled. "Well I guess we got our answer." Anemone laughed. "Yeah, I could get use to this telepathy thing between us." he said with a smile. They kissed and went to bed. Of coarse, they didn't go to sleep right away though. In the other room Renton and Eureka were at their window staring up at the moon. In the corner were two cribs which the Vodarac had given them as a wedding gift. Nestled inside were the twins, fast asleep. Down the hall, in the next closest room, slept the rest of their children. The couple smiled. "I love you, Mrs. Thurston." Renton told her. Eureka giggled. "I love you too, Mr. Thurston." she said kissing him. Eureka's wings fluttered a bit. "Excited?" Renton asked. "What do you think?" she said pushing him onto the bed. They kissed, and made love, before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning a pair of priestesses were sent to greet the honeymooners once they awoke from a good night's rest. "Good morning sir Renton and milady Eureka." said the young priestess assigned to Renton and Eureka's room. The couple sighed. "At least it's better than 'master' or 'lady'." Renton thought to his wife. "I suppose it's a start." Eureka thought back. "Good morning." they replied. "My name is Naki. Madam Tiptory sent me. Is there anything I could get for you?" she asked. "I suppose we are a little hungry. But we can make something for ourselves though." Renton said. "That's alright I can bring something for you." Naki stated. "Err... okay I guess. Then we'll just get ourselves washed up." Eureka replied. "Very well. I'll be back with some food when you're ready." Naki informed them. "Uh...sure, thank you." they said. While they showered Ami, the other priestess, in Anemone and Dominic's room was serving them breakfast. "Good morning." Ami said cheerfully. Morning, Ami. Thank you for the meal." said Anemone grateful. "How did you sleep?" Ami asked. "Nicely, still a little tired though." Anemone replied. Dominic blushed. "Understood." nodded Ami. After Eureka and Renton's shower Ami brought them breakfast as well. When the couples were finished eating Naki and Ami brought them all to see Tiptory. "Hello again my dears." Tiptory said bowing. "What's this about?" Domini asked. "Yesterday I promised to tell you how I knew your twins names before I'd met them." Tiptory reminded Eureka and Renton. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Anemone inquired. "The truth is, there happens to be an ancient prophecy." Tiptory started.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT IS THIS PROPHECY AND HOW DOES IT INVOLE THE BOY AND THE GIRL? NEO-AGEHA MAKES THERE MOVE IN PREPARATION FOR THE FINAL BATTLE WHICH WILL DECIDE THE ENTIRE FATE OF THE WORLD. CHAPTER 40: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE (STAY TUNED. ONLY 10 CHAPTERS ARE LEFT UNTIL THE CONCLUSION!)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40  
When Worlds Collide**

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Anemone inquired. "Renton, Eureka, what do you remember about the beginning of this new era?" Tiptory asked. "Huh?" went Dominic. "The start of the Second Summer of Love." Tiptory indicated. "After Renton rescued me Nirvash spoke to us." Eureka recalled. "What did she say?" Tiptory asked. "Wait. How did you know she was female?" Renton asked her. "_Ray-out_. Lifters aren't the only ones who read Stoner's 'zine. There are a lot of Vodarac subscribers too." she answered. "That makes sense. We did mention that to Stoner didn't we?" he remembered. "I didn't realize he'd written about that in _ray-out_." Eureka admitted. "Me neither." he shrugged. "Please, continue." Tiptory requested. "Right...sorry." Renton apologized. They continued their story.

_-FLASHBACK-[Episode 50 Wish Upon A Star] (Actual dialog)_  
"Thank you." the archetype said to the boy and the girl. Eureka gasped. "Nirvash." went Renton. "Renton, Eureka, your emotions have be engraved forever into my Compac. Finally, I will be able to attain enlightenment. Now live on this planet. Go and live together, and show the way to all that live on this precious world. Using the brilliant light named "hope"." Nirvash told them. "Nirvash." went Eureka. The couple gasped, there was a bright light causing them to shield their eyes. When the opened them again Nirvash continued. "Not all of the beings can remain on this land. Half will depart together with us." she told the couple. Images of Sakuya, Norb, Adrock, and Diane went towards the archetype. "However, Renton, Eureka, if on this planet an evolution takes place for the better, and the two are able to become one, we will return and show ourselves in front of you once again. I believe that such a day will someday come." Nirvash said joyfully as the dimension were Eureka formed the Control Cluster cracked away and seven green orbs shot out from it. "Thank you, Nirvash." said Eureka grateful. "Thank you, everyone." said Renton also grateful. Eureka turned to him. "Renton, let's go home." she said. He turned to her. "Yeah, home to our planet." Renton agreed. The couple kissed passionately as they feel back down to Earth, red and blue lights sparkling.  
_-FLASHBACK-[END]_

"That's everything we can recall." Eureka and Renton stated. "I see." responded Tiptory. "Holland also told me that Gonzy turned out to be a Coralian too. Who had been watching over you the entire time. According to him, Gonzy stated that, "From now on we will use this universe and they'd will use a separate universe to seek out a way that Scub Corals and humans can co-exist side-by-side." Tiptory paused. "Also that, "There really is no reason why there can not be more than one path of evolution. He told Holland, "It was fun being with them all this time" and finally, "He gave them his thanks." Tiptory finished telling them "It turns out Gonzy being a Coralian stunned Holland a bit." she added with a chuckle.

This was the first time either Dominic or Anemone had heard any of this. They never heard about Gonzy or their friends' tale. "What does either of these stories have to do with a Vodarac prophecy?" Dominic asked Tiptory. "Apparently... everything." she answered seriously. "Huh?/Come again?" went the couples. "Those very events began the Second Summer of Love. Your era." Tiptory stated. "On the day you departed for the Great Wall, after Lady Sakuya and Master Norb used the Pororoca, I visited Sakuya's chambers. I was surprised to see giant lotus bud petals floating in a large pond. Norb never mentioned anything like that to any of the Vodarac." she admitted. "Yeah, we were surprised at first too but, it was also a symbol of their love." Eureka informed her. "Really? I didn't know that either. Sounds very similar to your moon in my opinion." Tiptory replied. "I guess it sort of does doesn't it?" Eureka and Renton though to each other. They laughed out loud. "Thinking the same thing?" Anemone asked. "Yeah, exactly." Eureka stated. "Can we please get back to this prophecy." requested Dominic impatiently. He was trying to keep them from getting side-tracked again. "Of course. Sorry." apologized Tiptory. She continued her tale. "Within Sakuya's bedroom I discovered a Compac Drive inside a rowboat. Two names appeared on the Compac. Would you like to guess those names?' she asked them. "Raychel and Charlie?" Renton guessed. "Correct. The names of you twin babies." she replied. But there's mor. Just recently a third name has appeared." Tiptory continued. "A third name?" Anemone repeated. "Yes. The name which appeared was Lily." Tiptory told them. "Lily. That's a pretty name." Anemone thought-spoke to Dominic. "Yeah. If we have a daughter let's name the baby that." Dominic thought replied.

"Lily? We don't know anyone by that name." Eureka and Renton informed her. "Really? That's unfortunate. I was hoping you might've been able to shed some light on that matter. Anyways, the prophecy states there will be a time when three souls, born from the planet, shall lead the Vodarac and other believers beyond the Great Wall, to the Genuine Promised Land, on the sixteenth year of their births when the land is finally at peace. When humans and Scub Corals are capable of co-existing together, side-by-side." Tiptory told the couples. "And you believe our twins, Raychel and Charlie, along with this Lily person are whom your prophecy is referring to?" Renton inquired. "I do." Tiptory answered. "What should we do?" Anemone asked her husband. "If this prophecy really does turn out to be true, then our first course of action should be locating this girl, Lily." Dominic suggested. "As much as I don't like the thought of our children having their destinies predetermined for them. I agree with you, Dominic. We need to find Lily." Eureka agreed. "I believe you're right." Tiptory stated.

_Elsewhere..._  
"You've failed us Riddick. You owe us an explanation." Arcti demanded. "I don't owe you brats a damn thing!" Riddick shot back. *BANG* Indi fired her pistol at him. The bullet clipped his left ear. "OW! You shot my ear you little bitch!" Riddick screamed. "Consider yourself lucky. Next time it'll be your life!" Indi shouted. "I don't miss so you'd better learn some manners OR know when to hold your tongue!" she told him. "Grr." moaned Riddick as he held his bleeding ear. "We'll ask you one more time. What happened?" demanded Pacif. "Fine! Here's your explanation!" Riddick shouted heatedly. Atlan glared at him as if to signal him to choose his next words carefully. Riddick understood and composed himself. He didn't want to risk angering them again. After clearing his throat he answered, "The reason why we lost was because I wasn't proved with all the data pertaining to the typeZERO."

"It isn't wise to lie to us peon." Atlan told him. "_Peon?!_" retorted Riddick disgusted. "We _did_ provide you with all _known_ data. What you experienced was _unknown_." Arcti explained. "Ah. So in other words you _don't_ know everything." said Riddick slyly. *POP* The pressure from Indi squeezing her plastic doll too hard had caused it's head to fall off. She obviously didn't like being undermined in the least. "Careful, Riddick. You don't want to upset her again. Do you?" Pacif asked him. Riddick was sweating. "Err.. No, I don't" he responded frightened for his life. "These kids are ruthless." he thought to himself. "However, based on this new data we've already prepared a counter-attack measure. My brother and sisters, as well as myself, will be taking part in the next battle." Arcti stated. Spotlights turned on behind the four siblings revealing six VC10 Kai and a Terminus typeB303 "Devilfish" Kai.

"What the hell are those?" Riddick asked. "Those are our counter-attack measure. We'll be riding in four of the six VC10 Kai. We'll allow you to determine who may pilot the remaining two. The "Devilfish" Kai is yours for the taking,_ if_ you think you're capable of handling it." Pacif told him. "Oh I think I'm more than capable. So this "Devilfish" Kai is mine? I'd like to make a few modifications to it." Riddick stated. "It's yours. Don't as you wish with it." Arcti said. "Excellent." responded Riddick sinisterly.

"It's time to make our move." the leaders of Neo-Ageha Squad announced to their followers over the intercom loud speakers which were built in throughout their lair. Thunderous cheers from their army could be heard from every single corridor.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE DIE HAS BEEN CAST. WHO IS LILY AND WHAT CONNECTION, IF ANY, DOES THIS GIRL HAVE WITH THE BOY AND TH GIRL'S TWINS? DOMINIC AND ANEMONE INFORM THEIR FRIENDS ABOUT THE PREGNANCY. THEY, ARMED WITH THIS GROWING LIFE, HAVE EVEN MORE DETERMINATION TO END THIS WAR. THE TRUTH ABOUT LILY MAY TURN OUT TO BE MORE THAN ANYONE EXPECTED. CHAPTER 41: THNKS FR THE MMRS**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41  
Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

It had been three weeks, almost an entire month, since Tiptory had told Eureka, Renton, and their friends about the Vodarac prophecy. Stoner was editing _ray=out's_ latest issue featuring the newlyweds as well as the latest additions to the Thurston family for the cover. The articles pertained to the recent battles and Yucatan's tale of his departed comrades. Feeling an urgency to distribute the truth, Stoner asked Woz to set up a heavily fire walled site on the short wave for subscribers and lifters to post forums listing any rumors they'd heard about Neo-Ageha's recent movements. Holland and Jurgens also requested that Woz create a link on the forum for anyone wishing to join Moonlight Shadow. In just a day there were over nine-thousand hits. Most of them wanting to help by joining the fight against NAS forces. Many told of terrible things NAS had done to their friends and family. When Yucatan saw this he no longer felt alone. It was during this period Dominic and Anemone decided it was time to tell their friends about the pregnancy.

"You're pregnant?!" their friends exclaimed. "Yep!" Anemone said glowing with joy. "Congratulations." said Eureka and Renton. "Thanks guys," Dominic obliged, "Wait, there's more." He and Anemone pulled back their hair to reveal the green gems. Everyone gasped except for Eureka and Renton. "I knew it! We were right Eureka!" exclaimed Renton. Anemone and Dominic looked at them. "You guys knew?" Anemone asked. "Well not really knew, more of suspected. We just noticed hold much closer you've grown." Eureka stated. Renton nodded. "Yeah, the feeling we experienced were pretty much the same as what you're going through now." he explained.

Amer raised her hand. "Um... I don't mean to be disrespectful," she paused, "but how could you be pregnant. I-I thought the drugs had made you infertile." The room fell silent. "Sorry, forget what I said. It wasn't my place to ask." Amer bowed her head apologetically. "Who cares how. Miracles are something we've just decided to accept now-a-days." Talho said. "No kidding. There always seems to be an abundance of those whenever these two are around." remarked Holland referring to Eureka and Renton. "That's right. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if their twins, as small as they are, were who healed you." chuckled Matthieu. "Actually, we believe the same." Dominic admitted. "Ya see honey?" Matthieu said to Hilda.

With a shrug Jurgens said, "Well whatever it was doesn't matter in my opinion. What matters is that we congratulate them. Congratulations Anemone and Dominic." With a smile Dominic thanked the captain. Jurgens gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You two deserve it, more than any of us." he told them. "Father's right. We're very happy for you, Anemone." said Euro. "You'll make a wonderful mother." Asia added. "And you'll make a terrific father, Dominic." Antar stated. Amer and Afric nodded in agreement. "Wow, thanks guys." said Anemone and Dominic gratefully.

Afterwards they decided to retreat back to their chambers within the Vodara Shrine where Gulliver was waiting. "Whirl." went their pet as it leapt into Anemone's arms. "Hey there fella. You miss us?" chuckled Dominic as he scratched the fat white platypus's forehead. "Whirl." went Gulliver again. "That a yes?" laughed Anemone. The couple yawned. "Wanna take a quick nap?" Dominic asked his wife. "Yeah, sure. Just a fast one. We need to see Mischa later." Anemone reminded him. "Goodnight my love." she kissed him. "Goodnight my sweet Anemone." he said softly and returned the gesture. As they lain beneath the sheets and drifted asleep their newly formed gems began sparkling lime green. Unbeknown to them that they were about to visit the other plane.

_Dream scape..._  
A voice whispered her name. "Anemone," it called out again. She stirred, after rubbing her eyelids, she slowly opened them. Anemone yawned, "What is it Dominic?" still half asleep. She turned to her side. Dominic was still asleep. Puzzled, she thought to herself, "Was it just my imagination?" But then she heard it again, "Anemone." Startled she gazed around the room, only to realize they _weren't_ in their room. "Dominic, wake up!" She shook him until he eventually jolted awake. "What's wrong?!" he hollered with concern. "Look," Anemone pointed at their surrounding. "Where...are...we?" he asked. They found themselves laying within a vast field of flowers with sakura (cherry blossom) trees.

"Anemone!" the voice playfully called again. A woman stood in the distance with a man beside her. The woman had her peach hair in a ponytail, had hazel eyes, and wore a red tee shirt with blue denim jeans. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt with blue denim jeans. "We've missed you our little flower." said the man. "Anemone, do you know them?" Dominic asked her. Anemone was weeping. "M-mother, F-father." she uttered. Her words caught him off guard. Both of their families had perished in Warsaw when the tower state fell due to civil war hadn't them? So how could they be her parents? "Mother! Father!" Anemone cried rushing toward them. "H-hey wait up!" Dominic yelled running after her. Her parents opened up their arms. "Come here." her mother said. Anemone buried her head in her mother's chest, tears continuing to flow from her eyes.

When he'd finally caught up to her Dominic took a moment to catch his breath before taking a closer look at the couple. There clearly was a family resemblance. "Could these two really be Anemone's parents?" he wondered. "I've missed you so much! Why did you leave me?" Anemone balled. The man hugged her. "We're so sorry. It was never our intention. Please forgive us." her father pleaded. "But I thought your parents died in Warsaw." Dominic spoke up. "They did but, fortunately I managed to save them." stated someone. An old man appeared. "G-Gonzy?!" stuttered Dominic. "Hello, it's nice to see you again." Gonzy greeted them with a warm smile. Anemone stared at him. "This is Gonzy?" she asked Dominic. "Yeah, I met him briefly while I was aboard the Gekko over a year ago. It was a little after New Years." he informed her. "Just before the Control Cluster was attacked then." Anemone sighed. "Err...yeah," he answered. He knew it wasn't her fault and so did she deep down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gonzy. Thanks for helping our friends." Anemone said shaking the old Coralian's hand. Gonzy smiled. "You said you managed to save them (referring to Anemone's parents). Does that mean you save mine as well?! Where are they? I don't see them." Dominic searched for them. There was silence from the old man. "I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't able to, Dominic." he apologized. "Oh." Dominic sighed. He decided to change the subject. "Um... just how did we get here?" he asked him. "Ah yes, quite the mystery isn't it?" Gonzy replied slyly. He pointed to their gems. "Those are what allowed this visit," he said. Then added, "Just like your fiends." Gonzy chuckled, "But that's not really important. There's a reason why I summoned you to this universe." Dominic studied him for a moment. "What's so funny?" he thought.

"There's someone very special we'd like you to meet." Gonzy turned to Anemone's parents. They nodded. "Lily, come here dear." Anemone's mother called. A toddler girl came running from behind a sakura tree. Once she reached them the child looked up at Anemone and Dominic with a smile. Anemone's farther place his hands on the toddler's shoulders. "Anemone, Dominic, we'd like to introduce you to Lily." Gonzy said. The child's had short lavender hair with pink highlights and brown eyes. On her forehead was a lemon yellow bead. Lily bowed courteously. "This is your unborn daughter." stated Gonzy. "It's great to finally met you...mama, papa." she said gleefully.

_(Author's Note: The descriptions for Anemone's parents are the most accurate I could manage of them as seen in episode 42 'Star Dancer' from the anime using my HDTV)_

**NEXT CHAPTER: 4 MONTHS LATER... AFTER ANEMONE AND DOMINIC'S VISIT TO THE CORALIAN UNIVERSE THEY'VE HAD MUCH TO CONSIDER. THE VODARAC URGE THE THURSTON AND SORELS FAMILIES TO GO INTO HIDING UPON HEARING THE SOREL'S ENCOUNTER. AFTER NEARLY A MONTH THE FAMILIES EVENTUALLY SURRENDER AND AGREE TO THE VODARAC'S TERMS. A COUNCIL COMPRISED OF VODARAC ADVISORS, GEKKOSTATE, AND MOONLIGHT SHADOW IS FORMED. IT'S NAME IS POROLOCCA, IN HONOR OF NORB AND SAKUYA. THE COUNCIL'S SOLE PURPOSE IS TO INSURE THE THURSTON'S AND SOREL'S SAFETY AND WELL-BEING, AS WELL AS ENDING THIS WAR ONCE AND FOR ALL. MOONLIGHT SHADOW AND NEO-AGEHA SQUAD'S ARMIES BOTH NOW NUMBER IN THE HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS. WHAT IS TO BECOME OF THIS DEEPLY SCARRED PLANET? CHAPTER 42: TEN THOUSAND FISTS/NINE IN THE AFTERNOON (TITLE UNDECIDED)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42  
Ten Thousand Fists**

_Four mouths and three days later.._.  
A messenger entered the Council of Porolocca's chambers. Porolocca, named in honor of Norb and Sakuya. At it's core stood Tiptory of the Vodarac, Holland of Gekkostate, and Jurgens of Moonlight Shadow. The Thurston and Sorel families had also chosen people to represent them. For Eureka and Renton it was their children's god-parents, Gidget and Doggie, plus their aide, Naki. As for Dominic and Anemone they entrusted Gillian, Hooky, and Ami to be their voice. Ruri and Sumner decided to handle intel from refboarders on the short-wave while Stoner would continue media coverage in his 'zine. There was also a handful of Vodarac and military advisors. In total there was around twenty-one council members give or take a few.

The messenger handed a stack of papers to Tiptory. "Thank you." she replied. The messenger bowed before leaving them. Tiptory skimmed through the documents before passing them around to the rest of the council. "It's reports from Ferris, Stroholm, San Althis, and Salisa Orne." remarked Jurgens. "There were 278 casualties but, we managed to take back the cities. Also my old military comrade, Moalutdor, said he able to secure Kalzas city." he stated. "What about Bolnata, Asyris, Olpasa, and Orlan?" Hooky asked. Sumner sighed. "Unfortunately, Neo-Ageha overwhelmed them." reported Ruri. "We just got off the short-wave with some reboarders gathering intel for us from those locations. Sorry." Sumner informed them. "As for Arib, Manaaki, Aires, Gianas, and Cornwall they're all still engaged in battle." stated Holland.

"So Neo-Ageha has Controrado, Warsaw, Hacienda, and now Bolnata, Asyris, Olpasa, and Orlan under their control." sighed Tiptory. "But we still have Liverchester, Ciudades del Cielo, and Senen Tower as allies." recalled Gillian. _(Author's Note: Before you read any further I'd like to inform you these are all actual places in Eureka Seven. For the sake of authenticity I went through many episodes to get each name. All are spelled correctly. I find many of their names a bitch to write so I do hope you realize how fortunate you are that I'd go the extra mile. Thank you.)_ "Yes but, we still haven't located Neo-Ageha's headquarters. Dammit!" spat Jurgens. "Well they must not know our location either or we wouldn't be alive to debate this." Stoner reminded everyone. "True." said Jurgens soberly. How much longer are they supposed to stay hidden? Eureka and Renton want to know." asked Gidget. "Dominic and Anemone are asking the same." added Ami. "Tell them both, 'until we know it's safe.' Tell the Thurstons to 'just worry about taking care of their family.' Tell the Sorels that 'all they should concerns themselves with is the pregnancy.' Alright?" Holland instructed Doggie, Gidget, Naki, Gillian, Hooky, and Ami. "Roger that, leader." Moondoggie sighed.

"So what they say?" Dominic and Renton asked Naki and Ami once they reached them. "Sorry guys. It was no good." answered Naki. Ami relayed Holland's messages. "Anemone's not gonna like this. She's sick of being cooped up all night and day. She misses TheBEGGINING." Dominic said to his friend. "Yeah, I don't think Eureka will either. It's the same with her. She wants to visit HOPE. You know, take the twins for their first LFO ride." replied Renton. The men sighed. "Thanks Naki and Ami." they told their aides. They waved goodbye and returned to their chambers.

"Papa!" exclaimed Linck as he ran to hug his father. "Hey little man. You being a good older brother to your little brother and sister?" he asked his son. "Uh-huh." smiled Linck. Renton smiled at his wife. She smiled back. Despite being forced into hiding Eureka and Renton lived for peaceful days like this. Days where all they needed to worry about were dirty diapers. Days where they had all the time in the would to spend with their children. It was sheer bliss.

In the other room Anemone and Dominic were busy cuddling. The couple couldn't have been happier. Mischa called them to her office so she could checkup on how the pregnancy was progressing. "It's coming along nicely." Mischa showed them the ultrasound monitor. "There's our little Lily, Dominic." said Anemone. "I can print you a photo if you want one." Mischa informed them. "Could you please?" requested Dominic.

_Elsewhere... South Aires..._  
"Backup! We need backup! We- Gwah!" the soldier was silenced as a laser tore through him and the rest of his squad. "Useless fodder." spat Indi. "Hey sis leave some for us!" said Atlan. "Sorry." she playfully apologized. "Where's big brother?" he asked. "Actri? He's over there with Pacif." Indi pointed with her VC10 Kai's finger. Two VC10 Kais were dominating the battlefield. "As expected from big brother and sister." commented Atlan. "Hey, where's the peon and his friends?" Indi asked him. "Arcti sent them to Cornwall remember?" he answered. "Oh yeah, that's right. I could never keep track of where that useless man was." she laughed. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes, I remember now." Indi continued cackling manically as she turned her weapons on another group of soldiers. These soldiers were holding a white flag. "Sorry but, that won't work with me." she replied blowing them to pieces.

_Elsewhere... Cornwall..._  
"Yo Riddick! Elena says to ease up on the CFS!" yelled Kurtz. "Quiet! I know what I'm capable of handling!" hollered Riddick. "Jeez man. We're only trying to look out for ya." radioed Rodriguez. Riddick's "Devilfish" Kai screamed past a swarm of enemies, obliterating every last one of the as the crazed man experienced Rider's High. The two VC10 Kais were piloted by Kurtz and Rodriguez. Elena was piloting a Wyvern Kai. The rest of Neo-Ageha Squad consisted of various KLFs. "Kyah!" screamed one of Moonlight Shadow's KLFs as it attacked Elena's Wyvern Kai. "What the hell?!" yelled Elena. "You alright, Elena? You need backup?" radioed Kurtz. "I'm fine. No backup needed. I was caught off guard that's all. Besides, it's just one KLF." Elena radioed back. "Okay, just be careful next time." he responded. "Roger that." she said.

"You're mine." said Wes, pilot of "Dark Edge" Kai. (The KLF which had attacked Elena.) "You're not a bad pilot." said Elena. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself." replied Wes. The Wyvern and Dark Edge continued to face off. "Can I ask you something? Why do you fight?" he radioed. "What are you talking about? After what those monsters did to my friend's family in Gremikowa how could I _not_ fight?" responded Elena. The match continued. "What's wrong with you? Are you mental? Gremikowa was hit with an Orange missile fired by Dewey. If it wasn't for him your friends family would still be alive!" shouted Wes. Elena's eyes widened. "What?" she muttered. Caught off guard, Elena had lowered her defenses. "Gotcha." said Wes. Seeing an opening, he struck down the Wyvern. Elena blacked out as her KLF plummeted to the ground.

When she came to she found her hands bound behind her back. "Glad to see you're awake. I patched up your wounds best I could." said Wes. "Who are you?!" demanded Elena. "Name's Wes. I'm this guy's pilot." he stated pointed to the Dark Edge behind him. "What's your name?" he asked. Elena glared at him. Wes shrugged, "It's ok. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He offered some of his food. She still glared. "Don't worry. It isn't poisoned." Wes took a bite. "See? Here." he offered the food again. Elena looked at the food again before opening her mouth to accept the meal. She chewed the food and swallowed. "Elena." she mumbled. "Huh?" Wes hadn't heard her. "Elena. My name's Elena." she repeated speaking up. Wes smiled. "Elena, huh? That's a nice name." He stared at her KLF. "It's a Wyvern." she stated. "A Wyvern? Don't those use CFS?" he looked concerned for her. "Yes but, I'll never use that stuff." she answered. Wes breathed a sigh of relief. "Why should you care anyway?" she retorted. Wes stared straight into her eyes. "No one, friend or foe, should ever use CFS." Wes took another bite of his food and fed Elena some more.

"Hey is that really true?" she asked him. "Is what true?" he inquired. "About Gremikowa." she pressed. "Yeah. Don't you read _ray=out_ or listen to stuff on the short wave?" asked Wes. Elena shook her head. "Anyone in Neo-Ageha caught reading _ray=out_ would suddenly go missing." she stated. "You serious?" he asked stunned. Elena nodded. "Anyway we need to find some shelter. It looks like a storm's brewing." Wes said looking up at the dark sky. He walked over to Elena and helped her to her feet. "You're gonna ride in the backseat of my Dark Edge." he stated. She glared at him again, "How do I know I can trust you?" Wes shrugged again. "You don't. I guess you'll just have to take my word for it." he replied with a kind smile.

After securing her seatbelt Wes took off. "Where is it you're taking me?" asked Elena. Wes chuckled. "You sure ask a lot of questions don't ya? I'm taking you to a friend's place for now. After that I'll contact Moonlight Shadow HQ and ask what to do with you. You may be a POW but that does change the fact that you're still entitled to your rights. We're really not as bad as NAS makes us out to be." he reassured her. "Is that so?" she snorted. "Yeah. Most of us are just carefree reboarders. We're motivated by hope for a peaceful future not revenge." stated Wes.

_Thirty minutes later..._  
Wes arrived at his destination, the outskirts of Bester, Dotti's Garage. "Hey Dotti, how ya been?" Wes shouted to the old junker man. "Not bad. How'd the mission in Cornwall go?" asked Dotti. Wes smiled. "Another victory for Moonlight Shadow. Cornwall's safe now." he stated. "We lost." realized Elena. "We lost to a bunch of refboarders." Wes helped her out of the backseat. "Who's that?" asked Dotti. "Her name's Elena. She's a POW." answered Wes. "Well don't just stand there! Bring her inside! It's pouring out here. She'll catch a cold otherwise!" hollered Dotti. "Right. Here Elena, come inside. You can dry off and I'll have Emil check your bandages. Kylee will bring you some coffee." Wes told her.

Elena entered the garage. Inside were LFO parts and weapons. A dark skinned woman asked her to lay down. "My name's Emil. This is Kylee." she stated. "Hello." said Kylee. Emil dried Elena off and checked her wounds while Kylee brought the coffee. "Why are you being so kind to me. Aren't I your enemy?" inquired Elena. "We're doing this because we want to and as long as you're here you aren't a POW. You're our guest." explained Dotti. Wes removed her restraints. "Aren't you worried I'll try to escape?" she asked. "There isn't another person or city for fifty miles." Kylee informed her. "And you won't be stealing the Dark Edge either." stated Wes. "It's DNA access only. A little special feature I included." said Dotti proudly. Elena studied the strange group. "Is all of Moonlight Shadow like you?" she inquired. "Yeah, pretty much." Emil winked at her. "You'll be staying at my place. I have an extra room." Kylee informed her.

_Ten minutes later... Kylee's House_...  
Kylee drew a bath and set out some clean clothes for Elena. "I hope these will fit you." she said. While soaking in tub for half an hour Elena began doubting Neo-Ageha's cause. She finished her bath, exited the tub, and slipped into the clean garments. "What am I fighting for?" Elena questioned herself as she crawled underneath the futon. Looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling she fell asleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WES TAKES ELENA TO THE VODARA SHRINE FOR INTERRIGATION UNDER ORDERS FROM THE TOP, THE THURSTONS AND SORELS. THERE SHE IS QUESTIONED ABOUT NEO-AGEHA SQUAD'S INTENTIONS AND THEIR HEADQUARTERS. AFTER ALL THE HOSPITALITY SHE'S SHOWN AND MEETING THE COUPLES ELENA AGAIN QUESTIONS HER OWN LOYALTY TO NAS. ELENA REVEALS NEO-AGEHA SQUAD'S LOCATION TO MOONLIGHT SHADOW. SHE THEN BEGS TO BE ALLOWED TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE THEM SO SHE CAN TRY TO CONVICE HER FRIENDS TO STOP FIGHTING. BUT CAN THEY BE PERSWAYED? AFTER ALL, A MAN LIKE RIDDICK WITH NOTHING TO LOSE IS A DANGEROUS THING. CAN SOME TIES BE ALTERED? CHAPTER 43: NINE IN THE AFTERNOON**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43  
Nine In The Afternoon**

**[Day-Friday]**

The woman bowed before them. "Please, let me join you!" Elena begged the couples. It had been three weeks since she had been taken to the Vodara Shrine for interrogation. After Wes arrived with her he decided to visit Sumner and Ruri. He had a lot of catching up to do with his old friends. Elena couldn't believe the amount of hospitality she'd been shown. Even though she was a POW, they welcomed her. Eventually Elena revealed Neo-Ageha's home base to them, Thundercloud Tower. It seems NAS had rebuilt it two years after Sumner and Ruri destroyed the CFS lab. She also explained that the Tower was heavily fortified with many defense mechanisms. As she stood before the Thurstons and Sorels, Elena saw Moonlight Shadow for who they truly were. People who just wanted to live in peace with their friends and family. They weren't motivated by something as petty as vengeance, but the strong desire to protect their loved ones instead. The sole reason they fought to end this war was for everlasting peace.

"Please let me join you!" Elena begged again, this time on her hands and knees. Eureka took hold of her hand and made her stand up. "If we agree to let you join us, what will you fight for?" she asked her. "For my friends. I wish to fight for my friends sake. If you give me a chance I'm sure I can convince them to stop." pled Elena. The couples smiled. "Very well. Naki, Ami, get her a LFO. Let her choose whichever one speaks to her heart." replied Renton. _Speaks to my heart?,_ though Elena repeating the words in her head. _What does that mean? _"As you wish. Please follow us, miss Elena." instructed Naki. Elena bowed to the couples respectively and thanked them.

She was taken to a hanger lined with numerous series and types. Azure, Terminus, Wild Boar, Spearhead, and even modified Scud Bikes with boards. "There are so many. How am I supposed to choose?" she thought out loud. Just then one caught her eye. "What's this one?" she asked Ami. "This one? It's a modified TR-808, the Terminus typeR808 Kai. It used to belong to Hilda of Gekkostate. The scientists from Tresoir upgraded it." Naki informed her. Elena's eyes were fixated upon the blue mech as she touched it with her hand. She examined the LFO. There was something about this one that gave her a warm sensation. "This one, the typeR 808 Kai. I'll take it." Elena told Naki and Ami. "It's all yours now. I'm sure you'll make it very happy" they replied.

**_Location: [DECLASSIFIED/Thundercloud Tower] Neo-Ageha HQ_**

Rodriguez gripped him by his shirt collar. "How the hell could you let her out of your site?!" he yelled at Kurtz. "She said she had it under control!" Kurtz shouted back. "I don't want to hear that bullshit! We're a team! That means we _always_ watch each other's back no matter what! Now thanks to you Elena is MIA! She could be captured, or worse!" snapped Rodriguez looking at him with disdain. Kurtz turned him head. He couldn't look him in the eye anymore. "I'm sorry. How do you think I feel?" he muttered. Rodriguez pulled back his fist to punch him.

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep." interrupted Riddick. His friends stared at him. "And what the fuck is wrong with you?! She's your comrade too! How can you be so nonchalant?!" Kurtz asked him. "Yeah, but arguing about whose fault it is ain't gonna get her back any sooner. You two shitheads have been at each other's throat since the moment she went MIA. Now shut the fuck up! We have another mission tomorrow so both of you go hit the bunks!" hollered Riddick. "What's happened to you, man?" Rodriguez asked him. "GO TO SLEEP!" he ordered.

**_Location: Dotti's Garage_**

Emil stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder how Sumner and Ruri are doing?" she pondered. "Don't know but, I asked Wes to say 'hi' to them for us." stated Dotti from underneath the LFO he was working on. "Well, see you two later. I'm heading back to the ref shop to see if there's any new intel from the refboarders, Emil. It'll be useless if no ones there to relay it." Kylee told them. "Alright. Later Kylee." waved Dotti. "I'll stop by the shop later. Take care, Kylee." stated Emil waving to her.

**_Location: The Gekko's hanger_**

"Axel? What are you still doing here?" Yucatan asked him. "I'm a mechanic. Someone's got to perform maintenance on these LFOs. Plus, I just heard we'll be attacking NAS HQ in a few days." replied Axel from underneath a mech. Yucatan shrugged. "Um...'kay, makes sense. But, what's with the extra Wild Boar, the Hurricane Boar?" he asked him. Axel paused for a brief second then returned his work. "Axel?"Yucatan pressed. "My grandson isn't the only one with someone worth risking their life for." Axel finally answered. "Ah, you're talking 'bout that Tiptory lady aren't you?" he asked casually. Axel slid out from underneath the Hurricane Boar. "How long have you known?" he inquired. "Lucky guess." chuckled Iglasias. Axel stood up. "Yucatan, please promise me you'll refrain from telling my grandson and his family I'll be sneaking aboard to fight." he requested. "I won't on one condition." stated his in-law. "And what's that?" asked Axel. A sly grin formed across Yucatan Iglasias' face. "You're taking me with you." he told him.

**_Location: Council of Porolocca_**

Gekkostate studied the paper before them. "These are the blueprints?" asked Holland. "Yes." stated Maria. "So what's the plan?" asked Ken-Goh. "According to the information Dominic, Sumner, Ruri, Gillian, Hooky, and Elena provided us we can enter through here." Jurgens pointed to a section on the map. "There's a small shaft. Our LFOs can enter it and destroy the place from the inside out. I hope they like fireworks." Holland studied the plan. "Yeah, this could work and it should be easier to destroy Thundercloud this time around. We've already sent word to Senen Tower issuing an evacuation so casualties should be minimal." he stated. "So when does the mission start?" asked Tiptory. "At nine in the afternoon, Tuesday. Don't worry, that'll give Senen Tower more than enough time to clear out." answered Jurgens.

**_Location: Garden of Lotus (The Thurstons' and the Sorels' private recreational sanctuary)_**

Anemone was sitting next to Eureka on a bench. She rubbed her pregnant belly. "Scared?" Eureka asked her. Anemone shook her head. "Dominic's with me. When he's around it feels like I can overcome anything." She touched the gem on her forehead. "Having one of these is such a blessing. With it Dominic and I have never been closer. All I have to do is think of him and he's there for me." Anemone sighed happily. "Telepathy is a wonderful thing." she said with a smile. "Yeah, I know." agreed Eureka. The wives waved to their husbands.  
They waved back. "Hey Renton, how did you prepare when Eureka was pregnant?" Dominic asked him. Renton laughed wholeheartedly. "Prepare? Are you kidding me? I was a total basket case the whole nine months!" he stated. "Really? You didn't look it." commented Dominic. "Oh yeah. You'd be surprised how many times I almost had a panic attack. Especially during the final couple months. I was only able to keep it together thanks to Eureka, the children, and everyone else. Even you and Anemone helped in your own way." Renton told his friend. "I had no idea." stated Dominic. "Yep, everyone helped in their own way, even though they might not have known it." he informed him.

Renton and Dominic returned to playing with the children. Raychel and Charlie were tugging at Gulliver but, the pet didn't seem to mind. It just yawned. Maurice was taking pictures with his camera while Maeter was drawing. Linck was practicing lifting on the refboard his father had given him. He was getting quite good at the sport. Eventually the wives decided to join their husbands. Raychel and Charlie stopped tugging at Gulliver long enough to crawl over to their parents. The twins reached out to them with their tiny palms. "Mma-ma." Raychel managed to say. "Ppa-pa." went Charlie. "Mama-mama/Papa-papa." the twins sang playfully, clapping their hands, and giggling. Their babies' first words. "Very good you two!" their parents praised them. "Can you say it again?" they encouraged them. "Mama-mama/Papa-papa!" they continued singing gleefully. "That's right!" their parents praised again. Raychel and Charlie giggled.

**_Location: Neo-Ageha HQ leaders' quarters [Formerly the CFS lab]_**

"That woman's been MIA for three weeks now." noted Pacif. "Yes, we've had no contact with her since." stated Atlan. "Maybe she's been KIA." suggested Indi hopefully. "Her Wyvern was found abandoned little sister." added Arcti. "We can assume she's either been captured or gone AWOL." concluded Atlan. "If Moonlight Shadow _has_ captured her then we may have been compromised. Whatever be the case she's become _expendable_." stated Pacif. Indi snickered. "Have you forgotten? They're all _expendable._" she grinned sinisterly. "Very true little sister." agreed Arcti. "Then it's unanimous?" he asked his siblings. They all nodded. "This woman, Elena, is to be terminated on site." said Atlan. The leaders labeled Elena as a traitor and issued orders to every squad (with the exception of Riddick's) to eliminate her.

**[Day-Saturday]**  
**_Location: Moonlight Shadow Training & Lifting Grounds_**

"How's your 808 Kai handling?" Wes radioed from his Dark Edge. Elena and Wes were having a mock battle. Sumner and Ruri were sparing against Hooky and Gillian in their LFOs too. "This Terminus typeR 808 Kai is simply amazing! Now I understand how Gekkostate eluded the military for all those years!" radioed Elena. "That's not it at all. The LFO and the pilot have to share a connection." replied Wes. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How did you feel when you first saw the R808 Kai?" he asked her. "Well, it was strange. I felt like it was calling to me I suppose." she answered. "Exactly. You felt a connection. LFOs aren't just weapons. The archetypes have souls just like you and I." explained Wes. After everyone finished sparing they spent the rest of the day lifting on their refboards. Elena didn't have her own so Wes shared his.

**_Location: Shrine Chambers; Time: Evening_**

Tiptory stood in the archway. A figure approached her. "You wanted to see me?" she asked him. It was Axel. "Err... Yeah. There was something I've been meaning to ask you for a while." stated Axel. "Alright." she listened. "Well, I know this may seem kinda sudden but," he paused, "I like you. I haven't felt this way about another woman since my late wife." Tiptory actually blushed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," Axel paused again, "will you go out on a date with me some time?" Axel waited for her to reply. Tiptory smiled before answering, "Yes."

**_Location: Gekko hanger... 30 minutes later_**

"So? What she say?" inquired Yucatan who was leaning against the Hurricane Boar. Axel smiled in reply. "Yes, huh? Good for you." he congratulated him. "Now we have another reason to come back safely, pops. You've got a date." Yucatan slapped him on the back. "Yeah, so let's not get ourselves killed out there 'kay?" said Axel.

**[Two days later-Monday]**  
**_Location: Kylee's Lift Shop_**

Two refboarders entered the store. "Welcome back Lotte, Sid," greeted Kylee, "here for a new wheel?" Lotte and Sid casually browsed the merchandise. "Is "B.B." working today?" asked Lotte nonchalant without looking up. "He's in the back." answered Kylee. "Thanks." responded Sid. _"B.B." _was the code refboarders would use when they had new intel. Emil was sitting in the back room. "Hey guys, it's been a while." said Emil. "Some of our friends managed to hack into the NAS network. They were able to plant some back doors in the security firewall so the alarms won't sound." said Sid. "We've also stolen several KLFs from one of their bases." added Lotte. "Good work. Your friends any good at piloting a LFO?" asked Emil. Lotte snickered. "They're some of the best we know." stated Sid. "Good to hear. We've found their headquarters, Thundercloud Tower. We attack at nine in the afternoon tomorrow. Go, spread the word." Emil told them. "Gotcha." replied Lotte. Emil stopped them before they left. "Lotte, Sid, be careful." she said. The refboarders smiled back at her before leaving the shop.

**_Location: Dotti's Garage... Evening_**  
Kylee had contacted him about the new info. Dotti was now in the process of calibrating the seven stolen KLFs for their new pilots. Lotte, Sid, and their friends rested while the artisan worked. It was a tiring job be he managed to finish in time. Now the riders could infiltrate NAS HQ without worrying about how their KLFs would handle.

That night every member of Moonlight Shadow rested in preparation for their battle tomorrow. They'd need their strength for what was to come.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TOMORROW IT BEGINS...THE FINAL BATTLE...THERE WILL BE COUNTLESS LOSES ON BOTH SIDES. SOME WILL HIT COSER TO HOME THAN OTHERS. THE ASSAULT ON THUNDERCLOUD TOWER WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR SOME...FOR OTHERS IT WILL BE THE END OF THE BEGINNING. CHAPTER 44: FIGHT FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44  
Fight for All the Wrong Reasons**

The dawn crept over the horizon to begin the new day. It's twilight shined upon the runway. The SL-1200 Mk-II's engines started roaring. Next was the Super Izumo's. Soon other airships' engines followed. Renton and Dominic held their families' hands. Maeter and Linck were crying. Maurice hugged them. "Don't worry they'll be alright." he reassured his siblings. "We should be coming with you. I can still fight!" protested Anemone. Even with her four month pregnant belly, she was stubborn as ever. Dominic shook his head. "Anemone, HOPE is staying behind too. It's not just TheBEGINNING." stated Eureka. "I know but, I hate sitting around feeling helpless." sighed Anemone. "Holland." called Renton. "Yeah?" he listened. "Be careful and come back to us. That goes for everyone of you!" he ordered the Gekko and Izumo's crews. Jurgens saluted him. "You can count on it." he assured them. "Brother, keep them safe." Renton told Doggie. He just grinned. "Don't worry I'll watch him." said Gidget to Eureka.

The Thurstons, Sorels, and Vodarac waved farewell to the troops as they boarded their ships. With boosters at full throttle, the ships zoomed off the runway as everyone watched. Eureka and Anemone began crying. Their husbands consoled them. "Don't worry my dears. They'll be back." Tiptory reassured the families. Staring up at the sky she whispered, "All of them." She remembered her conversation with Axel the day before. _"Yucatan and I will be stowing aboard the Gekko tomorrow. We've decided to fight as well. Please, don't tell Renton."_ he had told her. Only Tiptory knew of their plan. Staring at the clouds, she secretly prayed for their safe return. _"Please, be safe."_ she thought to herself.

_Two and a half hours later..._  
_Location: A Moonlight Shadow airship; (South Aires skies)_

"Hey," Wes called to her. Elena, who was doing a final inspection of her LFO lifted her head. "You ready for this? There's still time to turn back." he told her. With a determined expression she nodded. "I'm not running away. I'll convince them. I'm sure of it." answered Elena. "Alright. Then I'm counting on you to watch my back. We're comrades now." stated Wes.

_Location: The Gekko's hanger; (Same airspace)_

Yucatan tapped on the LFO with his knuckles. "You sure this clunker will put up a fight? It looks more beat up than I did when they pulled me from Controrado." he asked referring to the Hurricane Boar. "I was the one working on it wasn't I?" responded Axel. "Well, you are one hell of a mechanic. I suppose that means I'll have nothing to worry about." he said patting him on the back. The ship's loudspeaker came on. _"We'll reach Thundercloud in thirty minutes. Get ready everyone!"_ stated the voice, which clearly belonged to Holland. "That's our cue to hide. Let's get in that thing before the others get here, pops." said Yucatan to Axel. The men climbed in and switched the cockpit to opaque mode.

_Location: Super Izumo; (flying alongside the Gekko)_

Maria was clinging to her children. "Don't worry mother. We'll be fine." Euro comforted her. "We've fought battles before. This one will be no different." added Asia. Maria gripped her children still. "I know but, I still worry. It's a mother's job to worry." she explained with tears flowing. "Honey, we've been over this before. They'll come back to us, Maria." Michael assured his wife. She nodded but still sobbed. "All they need to do is remember their training. Isn't that right?" he asked them. "Yes, sir." their children replied. Amer and Antar hugged their mother back. "We'll be careful." stated Afric. Maria whipped the tears from her eyes. "I know you will." She kissed them each on the forehead. "I love you, all of you." she told her children. "And we love you." replied Euro.

Outside dark clouds were brewing. Thunder clapped. A floating fortress came into view. Moonlight Shadow had finally reached their destination, Thundercloud, Neo-Ageha Squad's headquarters.

Holland's voice came over the fleet's radios. "This is it everyone. Our mission has but one objective; To bring down that Tower! I also have orders directly from Eureka and Renton; 'Spare as many lives as you can. If you can show mercy by only disabling their weapons then do so. If you can take prisoners then take them! I'm sure they have loved ones dear to them too.' The families want as little bloodshed as possible. That is all." Holland paused to take a deep breath. "Begin the assault!" he and Captain Jurgens ordered.

The fleet's mecha launched and deployed their long-boards. The boards' reflection film caught the trapar currents. This was it, their final mission. It had begun.

From the Gekko came Hilda in her GA808, Matthieu in his GA606, and Holland in the TX202 'Angelfish'. Followed by Sumner in his TR505 Kai Spec-2 and Ruri in her Flestnia Spec-2. When the coast was clear Axel and Yucatan launched the Hurricane Boar.

From the Super Izumo came Hooky and Gillian in their GA505s and the Jurgens' children in their SS20s. The red Mon-Soono series followed shortly after.

From one airship came Wes in his Dark Edge and Elena in the TR808 Kai. Another ship piloted by Edie, childhood friend of Sumner, Gillian, and Hooky, launched the seven KLFs that Lotte, Sind, and their friends had commandeered. Sind piloted a blue SH-101 while Lotte was in a red SH-101. Their friends rode Terminus typeR707s.

_Onboard Thundercloud Tower..._

A man sat in a chair leisurely sipping his coffee. _"What a drag. This is so boring."_ he thought to himself. He was in charge of radar. "Not much of a job to do when all the alarm systems are automated." he told himself. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Taking another sip of his coffee he glanced over at the screen. *Sprrrt* His coffee sprayed from his mouth. "Shit!" he yelled. "What's wrong?" his buddy asked. "We have multiple bogeys en route to our position!" he shouted. _"Why didn't the alarms sound?"_ he asked himself. From the look on his buddy's face he must've been wondering the same thing. "How many?" asked his comrade. "Six thousand...seven thousand...eight thousand... It's over nine thousand!!!" he reported. _[Note: Yes, that was a DBZ reference in case you're wondering]_ Red sirens flashed throughout the facility. "ATTENTION! MOONLIGHT SHADOW HAS DISCOVERED OUR LOCATION! ALL PERSONAL TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! LAUNCH ALL KLFS AND MAN THE AA (Anti-Air) TURRENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT..." the computerized voice repeated the order.

Soldiers scurried out of their quarters and ran to their posts. Riders hurried to their KLFs and launched one after another. "Shit! That bitch must've ratted us out!" Kurtz and Rodriguez heard one of the soldiers curse. They turned to the other. "Elena!" they said in sync. She was still alive her comrades realized! They ran to their VC10 Kais with newfound determination. "Hold on Elena! We're coming!" Rodriguez and Kurtz thought to themselves. However, Riddick had already launched his TB303 'Devilfish' Kai before the others so unlike his comrades he hadn't heard the soldier. He plunged the CFS into the back of his skull. "Alright you bastards. Come get me!" he screamed racing to the frontlines.

_-[The following will be the skirmishes as seen through each person's POV]-_

_'Dark Edge' Kai..._  
"Kyah!" hollered Wes as he severed his foes weapons from their KLFs.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"Take this!" yelled Elena as she took out some AA turrents with her LR laser.

_The Gekko..._  
"Firing homing lasers!" stated Ken-Goh pulling the trigger. The beams melted away sections of the fortress.

_Edie's airship..._  
"All missiles away!" Edie punched the firing mechanism. The Tower's decks were engulfed in flames as the pods impacted them.

_Super Izumo..._  
"I'm a firing my laser! Bwah!" went Jurgens. _[Note: Yes, that was in reference to The Lazer Collection]_ His ship's cannons melted through six sections just like the Gekko's had before him.

_TR505 Kai Spec-2..._  
"Go!" Sumner threw his boomerang at several KLFs he'd locked-on to at once. The blade hit the entire row, meeting every target with precision.

_Flestnia Spec-2..._  
"I won't give up!" Ruri blasted her opponents with the LR laser. The KLFs were left defenseless.

_'Angelfish'..._  
"Outta my way!" Holland plowed through his adversaries like they were nothing.

_Red SH-101..._  
"Catch me if ya can!" Lotte punched a hole in one of the NAS airships with his spearhead.

_Blue SH-101..._  
"Jeez, you guys suck! There's no way you'll win!" Sind pealed off an airship's reflection film with his KLFs hands.

_GA808..._  
"Try this on for size!" Hilda cut down the KLFs with a series of Round-Trip Turns. Her foes fell from the skies.

_GA606..._  
"Nice one, honey! My turn!" Matthieu performed a Criss-Cross Trimming on yet another foe.

_Hurricane Boar..._  
"We won't be left out!" Axel and Yucatan took down an enemy from behind. The old men were holding their own. They certainly wouldn't be going down easily.

_Hooky's GA505..._  
"Let's go Gillian!" Hooky shot down four KLFs with his missile pods.

_Gillian's GA505..._  
"Right behind ya, partner!" Gillian did the same with her rapid-fire machine gun. The two ex-Sawyer Team members met each KLF head-on.

_The SS20s..._  
"We'll never be defeated!" went Amer. "With my brothers..." began Antar. "And my sisters..." continued Afric. "We'll bring..." followed Eurasia. "Every one of you down!" finished Aus. Their targets were no match for the children's strong determination and sheer might.

_Kurtz's VC10 Kai..._  
"Just who the hell are these people?!" Kurtz asked Rodriguez while he fought.

_Rodriguez's VC10 Kai..._  
"Don't know. Our intel says they're just a bunch of refboarders. But, they're fighting like former SOF! Could we have been mistaken?" wondered Rodriguez as well. He fired at a Spearhead SH-101.

_'Devilfish' Kai..._  
"Focus you two!" Riddick ordered his teammates. A dot appeared on his radar. It was the TR808 Kai. He locked-on and fired. The LFO launched decoys and his shot missed. "Dammit!" he growled.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"STOP!" Elena screamed into her communicator. The two VC10 Kais and 'Devilfish' Kai halted.

_Kurtz's VC10 Kai..._  
"Elena? Elena, is that you?!" exclaimed Kurtz.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's me Kurtz." she answered.

_Rodriguez's VC10 Kai..._  
"Oh my god! Elena, you're alright! We've been so worried about you! Where the hell have you been all this time?!" asked Rodriguez.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"I..." she tried finding the right words but, Riddick cut her off.

_'Devilfish' Kai..._  
"Elena! Explain yourself! Why are you fighting against us? Have you turned traitor?!" demanded Riddick furiously.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"I-I was captured in Cornwall after I was shot down. They took me to their headquarters as a POW. But, we were wrong about them, guys. Everyone of them. I never been shown so much kindness in my entire life! Despite myself being their prisoner they treated me as if I were their own kin! And that's why I decided to join of my own free will in order to convince you to stop." Elena paused to catch her breath. "We're fighting them for all the wrong reasons! They're fighting to protect their loved ones. And what were we fight for?! Nothing but revenge for those we lost! Revenge won't bring your family back, Riddick!" she continued. Her last comment made Riddick feel as if someone had poured salt on an open wound.

_'Devilfish' Kai..._  
"Elena, if you don't send me their HQ's coordinates this instant I'm shooting you down! I don't know what they did to brainwash you but, I WILL destroy every last one of those Coralian loving bastards no matter what you say!" ordered Riddick as he fought the urge to fire upon her.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"I won't Riddick! I know the truth about Gremikowa now! Those brats deceived us! Coralians didn't massacre your home town! It was one of Dewey's Orange missiles! The man they idolize, the man they wanna be just like, he wanted us to believe it was the Coralians! He used everyone like pawns just like those brats do now! And they want to follow in his footsteps! I've made up my mind and I won't be a part of whatever agenda those psychos have planned!" retaliated Elena.

_'Devilfish' Kai..._  
"And you believe them?! Your new friends?! God dammit, Elena! I thought we were comrades!" yelled Riddick with frustration.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"I do. Look." Elena sent them video footage to validate her claim.

_Kurtz's VC10 Kai, Rodriguez's VC10 Kai, and Riddick's 'Devilfish' Kai..._  
The raw uncut footage streamed across the VC10 Kais' and 'Devilfish' Kai's monitors. Riddick, Kurtz, and Rodriguez's eyes widened as they viewed the clips. It showed them the gruesome facts. "Jesus. All this time?" went Rodriguez. "It was Dewey all this time? Riddick, it was him. He killed your family." realized Kurtz. "No! This has to be wrong! It must've been altered!" Riddick tried convincing himself. "I've dealt with videos before. There's no signs of it being tampered with as far as I can tell." stated Rodriguez. "Riddick, this is the truth." Kurtz told him. Riddick shook his head violently inside his KLF. "No! No, I won't believe it!" he screamed. It was too late. The CFS had already eaten so much of his mind away that Riddick refused to come to his senses and accept the truth. He lunged at the TR808 Kai with his fingers glued to the trigger. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Riddick, STOP! That's Elena in there! STOP!" Kurtz and Rodriguez pleaded with him. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he continued screaming still firing. Elena's LFO was taking heavy damage.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"Riddick please stop! Don't do this! It's me, Elena! Stop!" Elena cried as she tried dodging. The 'Devilfish' Kai continued hammering her. She could barely keep the mech lifting. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" she heard a voice demand. A particle beam from another KLF slice through the 'Devilfish' Kai. It was the 'Dark Edge' Kai! "Wes." she said.

_'Dark Edge' Kai..._  
"Hands off, pal! I'm your opponent now!" Wes took hold of his boomerang. "You're mine!" He used the blade to slice his foe's KLF in two... Straight down the middle.

_'Deveilfish' Kai..._  
Riddick coughed up blood. His vision went blurry. "You bas...tard." he closed his eyes. _"Heh, what a way to go, eh? Kids, honey...I'll be with you soon."_ he thought. As he plummeted Riddick formed a middle finger with his mech's remaining hand. The KLF exploded into a pink mist. With that, Riddick's life ended.

_VC10 Kais..._  
"YOU!" yelled Kurtz and Rodriguez. They started to take aim at the one who just killed their comrade. The TR808 Kai immediately placed itself into the line of fire.

_TR808 Kai..._  
"No. Please. No more, please. Just stop. I'm begging you." pled Elena crying her eyes out. The VC10 Kais lowered their weapons. "Thank you." she sobbed.

_Kurtz's VC10 Kai..._  
"Rider...You have my gratitude for saving her. What's your name?" asked Kurtz.

_'__Dark Edge' Kai..._  
"Wes. My name's Wes." he responded.

_Rodriguez's VC10 Kai..._  
"Wes, will you escort Elena back to your ship? Her LFO is in no condition to continue." requested Rodriguez.

_'Dark Edge' Kai..._  
"Yeah, sure thing." he answered. "Let's go, Elena. You've done enough."

_TR808 Kai..._  
"OK, Wes." agreed Elena still sobbing. She followed Wes back to the ship and docked.

Kurtz's VC10 Kai radioed the 'Dark Edge' Kai while it was still within frequency distance. "Wes, my name's Kurtz. When you return my friend, Rodriguez, and I will fight alongside you. It's the least we can do." Kurtz informed him. Wes thanked them.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BATTLE RAGES ON. MOONLIGHT SHADOW HAS GAINED TWO NEW ALLIES BRINGING THEM ONE STEP CLOSER TO DEFEATING THEIR FOES. BUT NEO-AGEHA ISN'T GIVING UP. WILL EVEN MORE SOULS NEED TO BE SACRIFICED IN ORDER TO END THIS MADNESS? TREMENDOUS SORROW STILL FOLLOWS. WILL THE NAS LEADERS EVER LAY DOWN THEIR WEAPONS? CHAPTER 45: THE KIDS AREN'T ALRIGHT**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45  
The Kids Aren't Alright**

When Wes returned in his 'Dark Edge' Kurtz and Rodriguez joined him as promised. Wes radioed the others. The new allies were going to lead them straight into Thundercloud. The GA505s, TR505 Kai Spec-2, Flestnia Spec-2, and Dark Edge followed the VC10 Kais up a chute into the fortress maneuvering through the tight passageways. "Here we go again, Ruri." chuckled Sumner. "At least this time we won't have to worry when we destroy it since Senen has been evacuated." mentioned Ruri. "Which means we can go all out." said Hooky. "Without concerning ourselves about casualties." added Gillian.

"Ah... So you were the ones that assaulted the CFS laboratory?" inquired Kurtz. "And it was only the five of you?" asked Rodriguez. "Actually it was just Sumner and Ruri. I was in Bester... In other words, I wasn't with them." noted Wes. "Woah. Now I'm even more impressed." stated Kurtz. The team ventured deeper inside the fortress. "We turn here." instructed Rodriguez. They reached the former CFS lab's location. Awaiting them were the four remaining VC10 Kais.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you." Arcti greeted them. Pacif glared at them from inside her mech. "Kurtz, Rodriguez. Why am I not surprised." she sighed. "What's happened to the peon? I don't see him around. Did you guys have a fight?" mocked Indi. "You bitch!" yelled Kurtz. "You've used us for the last time! We're through playing your twisted games!" Rodriguez told them. "This ends now!" declared Kurtz.

"Sumner, Ruri, you know the outlines of this place better than Gillian or I. You two start demolishing the place. Wes, you follow their lead. Sink this overgrown death trap!" ordered Hooky. "But what about you?" asked Sumner. "Don't worry we can handle them. Right guys?" Gillian turned to their new allies. "Right!" responded Kurtz and Rodriguez. "You heard them. Let's go Sumner!" went Ruri. "Roger! Wes, make sure you don't fall behind!" he instructed. "Gotcha buddy!" he replied. The three flew off.

Both groups were evenly matched now. It was four against four. "Alright you brats. Time to get your asses spanked!" shouted Gillian. "Wow Gillian, was that the best you could come up with?" asked Hooky sarcastically. "Urusai! (Oh, shut up!)" she retorted. The foes chose their opponents. Rodriguez took Arcti... Kurtz chose Pacifi... Gillian against Indi... This left Hooky with Atlan.

_Let the battle begin!  
Round One...FIGHT!_  
"Just how the hell did a bunch of runts like you manage to get your hands on KLFs like that, huh?!" demanded Hooky. "Phft. You'd be surprised how motivated a person can get when you're holding a pistol to their temple. Even when it's a 'runt' like me." laughed Atlan. "You kids are some of the sickest SOBs I've ever met!" stated Kurtz. "Oh shut up and just die already!" responded Pacif.

"You used him! You used him and when you were through you made sure he was so fucked up on CFS that he almost killed Elena!" shouted Rodriguez. "Elena? Ah, I remember now. That was the name of you female companion wasn't it? The one we issued orders to be terminated. So she's still alive then, eh? How disappointing." sighed Arcti. "You fucking bastard!" Rodriguez shot back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn't your parents ever teach you right from wrong?" asked Gillian. "Parents? I've no need for such useless things!" answered Indi. "My brothers and sister are all I'll ever need!" The eight rivals continued clashing.

_Elsewhere..._  
Ruri, Sumner, and Wes had reached the engine room. "What's the plan?" asked Wes. "The plan? Simple... just destroy everything in sight with the exception of ourselves. If that can even be considered a 'plan'." answered Ruri. "That's the plan?" Wes was stunned. "Yep, that's the plan." confirmed Sumner. A wily grin formed across Wes' face. "I like it. Let's get started." he responded. The three began unleashing hell upon their surroundings. It was demolition day.

_Elsewhere..._  
Outside Thundercloud's exterior was experiencing it's own version of Hades. The 'Angelfish' tore through the KLFs like Swiss cheese. "That makes forty-two." counted Holland. "Hey Matthieu, how ya holding up?" The GA606 cut down another foe. "Just fine leader. That was my thirty-eighth. What 'bout you honey?" asked Matthieu. GA808 severed the weapons' system to a NAS mech. "Number thirty-six. I'm catching up." stated Hilda. "Hey, who's piloting that one?" She was referring to the Hurricane Boar. It was taking out one enemy after the next. "Don't know but they're pretty damn good." complimented Holland. "Yeah, I want to meet the pilot when this is all over." Matthieu told them. "Same here." agreed Hilda.

"Damn Axel, you're pretty good at this. I had no idea you could fight this well in a LFO." Yucatan complimented him. "Neither did I. This is my first time battling in a mech." stated Axel. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Yeah. I'm usually repairing LFOs not destroying them." he told his in-law. "You shitting me?" he asked. "No Yucatan, rest assured that I'm not 'shitting' you as you put it. I'm just determined that's all." replied Axel. "If that's the case then, DON"T LOSE THAT DETERMINATION OF YOURS!" instructed Yucatan. "No need to yell. I'm not going to. Not after I finally asked Tiptory out." he assured him. "That's good motivation. Corny, but good." commented Axel's in-law. The Hurricane Boar struck another KLF.

"Amer, how are you holding up?" Maria radioed her daughter. "Just fine, mom." replied Amer. "And you brothers and sisters?" inquired their mother. "I'm good." answered Aus. "No problems here." reported Antar. "Same with me." responded Afric. "Ditto." said Eurasia. Maria breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Keep being careful." she told her children. "We will." they reassured their worrying mother.

_Back inside Thundercloud..._  
"I've finished loading all remaining crew, prisoners, etc. into steel crates with parachutes and dumped them overboard like you instructed, Ruri." reported Wes. Ruri thanked him. "You know, some of your old habits are just plain scary." Sumner told her. "Sorry, some habits are hard to break." she replied guileful. "That leaves just us and the others. Everything's been destroyed, the detonation charges are set, and this ship is sunk. Mission accomplished!" stated Wes. "Great job. Now let's rejoin the others and escape. Frankly, I don't want to go down with the ship." Ruri told them. "Agreed. Let's get the hell outta here." said Sumner as he, Wes, and Ruri made their way back. There were fires, explosions, and sirens going off all around them throughout the facility. Five minutes later they reached their comrades and the others. The KLFs were still clashing with each other.

_Round Two...FIGHT!_  
"It's over NAS! There's nothing left! Just surrender!" yelled Sumner. "Surrender? Never!" shouted Pacif. "Just give up!" demanded Ruri. "No!" screamed Atlan. "We outnumber you now, seven to four. You don't have another choice." pleaded Wes. "It's futile. My sibling and I took a blood oath long ago. We swore to rather die than ever surrender if it came down choosing between the two." Arcti informed them.

"You children are insane you know that!" shouted Gillian. "Perhaps." responded Indi. "Come on guys let's just get out of here. I'm not killing a bunch of suicidal brats." stated Hooky. Everyone agreed and began making their escape. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! We're not letting you run from us!" hollered Atlan. The mecha fought their entire way until they had reached the outside. After following Moonlight Shadow out of their fortress the NAS leaders saw how poorly their soldiers were fairing.

"Look around you! Your might has dwindled to nothing more than a handful of foot soldiers, whatever plans you'd hoped to accomplish are foiled! This 'game' called war is over! We've won, your fate's been sealed! Don't be foolish! Further resistance is futile don't you see that? What do you honestly think you'll gain by continuing?!" shouted Kurtz. "Nothing." answered Arcti solemnly. "What?" remarked Rodriguez. "Nothing." repeated Indi. "We're quite aware of the facts; That our forces are indeed crushed and that we've lost the war." continued Pacif. "Yet we'll continue defying you until our very last breath." finished Atlan. The rebel leaders were broadcasting their speech to every craft within radio distance.

"They're mad. No sensible individual would ever think that way." stated Ken-Goh. Colonel Dewey really messed those kids up didn't he?" said Moondoggie. "Yeah." agreed Gidget. _"Brother, even in death your madness lived on. How could you?"_ thought Holland. "Those poor children." Talho pitied them. Jurgens turned to his wife, "Maria, have our children make contact with them. Hopefully they can convince them to stand down." She nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Did you hear your father?" Maria radioed the SS20s. "We did. We're already on our way there." reported Eurasia.

"Leaders of NAS. My name is Afric of Moonlight Shadow's Super Izumo crew. Can you hear us?" he asked. "Yeah, what do you want?" demanded Arcti. "The pilots of the other SS20s are my brothers and sisters. Their names are Eurasia, Aus, Antar, and Amer." he stated introducing them. "Might there be a point to your incoherent rambling?" asked Pacif. "We're the former members of the ex-Ageha Squad." Aus informed them. "Are you now? That means you're guilty of betraying Colonel Dewey's trust after his death." stated Atlan. "You're wrong. It's the other way around. He betrayed us." said Amer. "You make me feel ill." insulted Indi. "Dewey never loved you...he never loved us either." Eurasia tried explaining. "Please, lay down your arms. We can help...let us save you." insisted Antar.

"Such pretty words. However, I think we'll decline." replied Arcti. "Sorry but, we're not interested in salvation nor sanctuary." added Pacif. "You see, I rather enjoy what I do. I'm not about to give it up, what about you sister?" stated Atlan. "Never. Causing misery, heartache, angst, suffering, and above all else, destruction, is so entertaining." laughed Indi maniacally.

"It's no use. I'm sorry, we've failed you mother and father. They're too far gone. Reasoning is beyond them." reported Afric to the Super Izumo. Jurgen sunk back into the seat and hung his head low. "No, you didn't fail. I understand. Maria, I'm sorry." he apologized. "Attention all Moonlight Shadow craft... This is Captain Michael Jurgen of the Super Izumo. The enemy leaders of the rebel faction, Neo-Ageha Squad, have refused to listen to sense. As second in command of Moonlight Shadow I hereby authorized the use of lethal force to all LFOs, KLFs, and airships. Take them out. Show no mercy. This is an order... That is all." he switched off the COM-link. "If there are any Gods or Goddesses out there then please, forgive us." whispered Holland. Talho radioed him. "Holland, please for their sake try making their deaths quick." she cried. "I will." he promised.

The Hurricane Boar radioed the Gekko. "This is Axel Thurston and Yucatan Iglasias. If you can hear me the please, I'm begging you, don't mention this to my grandson. Some things are better kept secret." pleaded the old man. "Axel?!" exclaimed the Gekko and Super Izumo crews. _(Mischa, Greg, and their son, Norb, are still at the Vodara Shine just in case you're wondering. Mischa still has monitor Anemone's pregnancy remember?)_

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE OUTCOME OF THE WAR WILL BE DECIDED! BUT, WHICH SIDE WILL BE VICTORIOUS? THE OLD MEN HAVE FINALLY REVIELED THEMSELVES TO THEIR COMRADES. THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES TO EVERYONES ACTIONS. BUT, WILL THEY BE FOR BETTER OR WORSE? JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE THE OLD MEN THINKING?! I'LL LET YOU KNOW NEXT TIME. WITH ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT HOW WILL IT END? STAY TUNED. CHAPTER 46: IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46  
If Today Was Your Last Day**

"What the hell are you and Yucatan doing here?! You're supposed to be back at base with your family!" demanded Holland. "Surprise. Yeah, we know that but, you're not the only ones who want to put an end to this war!" remarked Yucatan. "You stubborn old goat! This isn't the place for someone like you! I don't know how you got here but, I want you back aboard the Gekko this instant!" ordered Holland. "I'll do no such thing! I've my own reasons for being here so I'm going to continue fighting." stated Axel. "And just what exactly might those reasons be, huh?!" he asked. "There's someone I want to protect." the old man responded. "Then why aren't you back at base protecting them? Renton wouldn't want you to be anywhere near danger!" he told him. "Trust me, he'll understand. I'm not only here for him... There's another." stated Axel. "Oh really? Who then? If not you grandson then who?" inquired Holland.

The Hurricane Boar was silent for a moment. "Tiptory. I'm here for her." the old man admitted. Hearing this caused Stoner to chuckle. "So that's how it is, huh? I get it now." sighed Holland. "He's right leader. Renton would understand." radioed Hilda to the 'Angelfish'. "You and Tiptory, huh? If that's the case then I won't interfere anymore." Holland notified the Hurricane Boar. "Thank you." said Axel. "Hell, I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway. Your family's extremely bullheaded when it comes to matters involving love. I learned that a _loooong_ time ago. We all did." snickered Holland. "He's right about that one, Axel." agreed Yucatan.

"Matthieu, Hilda, I want you covering the Hurricane Boar." ordered the TX202. "Roger that." they responded. "Alright old man, let's finish this and go home. I'm sure your family and Tiptory are worried about you." the GA606 radioed him. With the two Guardians by his side the Hurricane Boar followed the 'Angelfish' towards the VC10 Kais.

"Alright everyone, ATTACK!" yelled Jurgens. Moonlight Shadow began assaulting the last of Neo-Ageha Squad from all sides. Still Atlan, Indi, Pacif, and Arcti refused to go down. Arcti tore apart six Scud Bike Kais, eight Wild Boar, and a Cyclopes. His sister, Pacif, caught hold of seven Cyclopes, five Spearheads, and two Mon-Soono. She ripped them to shreds. For Indi it was eighteen Wild Boar, four Terminus, and three Scud Bike Kais. Atlan ripped through eleven Spearheads, nine Mon-Soono, and ten Terminus typeR707.

"Dammit! These brats are tough. Sumner, can you get a lock-on?" asked Ruri. "It's no good. They're too swift." he replied. "I'm having trouble too." reported Wes. Even the SS20s, whose specs were higher than the VC10 Kais, were having a hard time. "Kurtz, Rodriguez, shouldn't your VC10 Kais be able to keep up with theirs?" radioed Holland. "Believe us, we're trying!" yelled Kurtz. "Shit! Kurtz, I can't get a lock either!" stated Rodriguez. Indi laughed maniacally. "What's the matter? Didn't you say you were going to take us down? You're not having trouble keeping up are you?" she continued cackling. "Dammit! Stay still will ya!" cursed Matthieu. "Is this really the best you can do?" mocked Atlan.

The fighters continued clashing. Eventually Pacif managed to sever the GA606's arm cannon but, not before it fired a shot off at her brother, Arcti, melting one of his KLF's legs. With one of the legs gone it was having trouble lifting. "Damn you! Lucky shot." spat Arcti. "Big brother!" yelled Indi. "I'm fine, don't worry I can still fight!" he responded. With the enemy caught off guard the Flestnia Spec-2 used this opportunity to take out Atlan. The boy looked down only to see the lower half of his body missing and a pool of his own blood. "Fuck...ing cu...nt." he swore bleeding out as his mech exploded into a pink mist. Pacif went into a blood drunk induced rage and lunged at Ruri. "You fucking whore! I'll slaughter you!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Ruri! No!" Sumner dashed to her aide. He blasted away Pacif's missile pods. "Outta my way you dick!" she demanded. "Never! I'd die first before I'll ever let you lay a finger on he!" he shouted. "Sumner." was all Ruri could think to say. "You ok?" he asked her. "Yeah. Thank you." she replied smiling. "Aw, how touching." said Indi sarcastically. "I'll be sure to arrange that for you!" She began focusing all her shots on him.

"No you don't!" yelled Hilda as she came from behind while firing her lasers upon the demented girl. One beam after the next hit her blind spot. "Bitch!" swore Indi. Kurtz grasped hold of Indi and fired all of his weapons dead on. Unable to escape, she hit a self-destruct button. "Fuck you!" were Indi's last words. It self-destructed?!" exclaimed Holland. "Weren't you listening to us? We already told you we'd rather die than accept defeat." Arcti reminded them. "Farewell little sister. You did great." he said. Now only he and Pacif remained. "Kurtz! You alright?!" screamed Rodriguez. "I'm fine. I manage to escape the blast with just a few cuts and bruised ribs." he informed his partner.

Axel and Yucatan were still stunned. _"How could anyone, let alone a child, even consider using such a thing?"_ the old men wondered. Noticing that the Hurricane Boar was no longer attacking Arcti and Pacif used this opportunity to launch a direct strike upon the LFO. Unable to thwart their assault the VC10 Kais latched themselves onto the old men's mech. "Sayonara!" said both Arcti and Pacif as they hit their self-destruct buttons. The VC10 Kais exploded leaving behind a pink mist and thus ending the lives of the remaining NAS leaders.

"Axel/Yucatan!!!" screamed Holland, Talho, and the rest. The Hurricane Boar started falling to it's demise. Fortunately, Amer caught hold of the mech's hand. With the help of her siblings they rushed back to the Super Izumo. Once aboard they forced open the Hurricane Boar's cockpit. Yucatan and Axel we're bleeding profusely. Aus check for their pulse. Both were very faint. "Come on! We got to get them to the emergency room immediately!" he ordered. The children carried the old men all the way to the facility. "Quickly get them on the tables." instructed the ship's doctors. The y did as told. "Good. Now I need all of you to leave." they ordered. "But," Eurasia started to protest. Her brother, Afric, placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, we need to let them work." he told her. "We'll only be in their way." added Antar. "Come one, let's wait outside." said Amer.

The children left the room. As the door closed the red light above the ER turned on. "Please, please, be okay." the children prayed. Maria rushed to her sobbing children. With the war over, all ships began their retreat. Unfortunately, the battle was far from over for the old men. Now Yucatan and Axel had to fight for their very lives.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SURVIVAL OF YUCATAN AND AXEL IS LOOKING GRIM. MOONLIGHT SHADOW RETURNS HOME WITH BOTH GOOD AND BAD NEWS FOR THE FAMILIES. WILL THE OLD MEN PULL THROUGH? WILL TIPTORY AND AXEL GET THEIR CHANCE AT A LIFE TOGETHER OR WILL HER DECISION HAVE BEEN ALL FOR NAUGHT? HANG IN THERE AXEL AND YUCATAN. CHAPTER 47: SLIPPED AWAY**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47  
Slipped Away  
**

For three hours the Super Izumo's doctors operated on the old men until they reached the Vodara Shrine. Immediately upon arrival they were transferred to Dr. Mischa's where she took over. Mischa and the Vodarac's doctors continued operations. Renton had spent the entire previous day searching for his uncle and grandfather. Only Tiptory had know their whereabouts and at the request of Axel, she had kept silent. Renton stormed up to Holland and clocked him. Everyone was stunned, even Eureka. No one had ever seen him act like this...and to Holland nonetheless! "Renton?!" exclaimed his wife. "You bastard! How the hell could you let this happen?!" demanded Renton punching him again. Holland just took the blows. Renton pulled back his fist to strike him again but, Tiptory grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, please." she pleaded. "Let go of me!" he demanded. "No, Renton. I-I knew. I knew where they were all this time. He told me what they were going to do. About stowing aboard the Gekko. About going to fight. Everything." she confessed. "What?! But I already asked you if you knew where he was yesterday. You told me you didn't know! Why did you lie to me, Tiptory?!" he demanded. "He made me promise him, Renton. He didn't want you to worry." she answered. "What? Why did he tell you and not me, his own grandson?!" Renton wanted to know. "Because he wanted to protect me. Be-because your grandfather, he loves me!" cried Tiptory.

Renton unclenched his fist and lowered his arm. "I-I didn't know. But, he should have told me what he was planning. I would have understood him. He didn't need to hide me." he sobbed. "Dammit!" swore Renton as he punched the wall. _"Why did you hide it grandpa? I would have understood your reason more than anyone. After all I've been through with Eureka, how couldn't I? I'd do the same for her in a heartbeat."_ he thought. Eureka touched his mind and tried comforting him. He hugged her. "Holland, I'm sorry. I had no right to hit you." he apologized. "No, you had every right to. I should've done a better job protecting them." disagreed Holland. Renton started to extend his right arm but stopped himself. He extended his left arm instead. Holland shook his hand.

Two more hours went by as Mischa and the other doctors continued to operate. All everyone outside could do was wait, hope, and pray for them. Finally the red light above the ER turned off. The door slid open and out stepped Mischa. The doctor was covered in blood. "How are they, Mischa? Are they going to be ok?" asked Eureka. Mischa hung her head. "I managed to stop their bleeding. Just not in time. They've lost too much blood. I did all I could to save them. I'm sorry but, they won't make it. They're dying. I'm so sorry." apologized Mischa. "No! There must be a way! They can't did yet! They just can't!" pleaded Renton. She shook her head. "I've done all I can. Renton, Eureka, if there's anything you want to say to them before they pass on now is the time. All of you should." she told them.

*Beep, beep, beep* The life support could be heard as they entered the room. The old men had IVs in their veins administering painkillers and oxygen masks over their mouths. "Hey everyone. How's it going?" asked Axel trying to fake a smile. "Hey nephew, young lady." said Yucatan through his mask. The families began sobbing. "Hey now, stop that. You should be happy. We're heroes. Your uncle and I ended the war." Axel told them. "That's right. Now you and your children can live in a peaceful future free from any conflict. Come on, smile." requested Yucatan. Renton, Eureka, and the others tried to fake smiles but couldn't.

"I don't want you to die!" protested Maeter. "Me neither!" cried Linck. Maurice tried his best to comfort them but couldn't fool himself. He was just as upset. The twins could tell something was wring and started crying themselves. Anemone and Dominic were sobbing as well. "Is Tiptory here? I can't see her." asked Axel. His vision was blurry. "I'm right here, Axel." she answered picking up his hand. "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. Can you forgive me?" he apologized. "Of course I will." she cried. "That's good. I know we never got to go on a date but, if it's not to much to ask...may I have a kiss?" he requested. With tears flowing she lend down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you, Tiptory. I love you." he stated. "And I, you." she replied. "Holland, Jurgens, will you watch over my nephew's family and friends after we're gone?" Yucatan asked them. "We all will." stated Talho. Everyone nodded in agreement. Yucatan smiled. "That's good to hear."

The 'beep' intervals of the life support became further apart. Charlie and Raychel started twinkling their violet gems. "Look Yucatan, the twins are putting on a little show for us." said Axel. "Yeah, I see that." Yucatan smiled again. "Is it ok if we hold the little ones for one last time?" he asked. "Of course you can." sobbed Eureka. Renton handed Rachel to her great-grandfather and Eureka placed Charlie in his grand-uncle's arms. The twins continued to cry as their lights sparkled. "Hey now, don't cry." said Axel. "Now I want you to be good for your mom and dad growing up." he said to the baby girl. "Always listen to them and be sure not to fight with your other siblings." Yucatan told his grand-nephew. "Renton, Eureka, remember we'll always be watching over you and your children." stated Axel.

"Anemone, I wish the best for you and your child. Dominic, you take care of them. She'll be depending on you a lot after the baby's born." said Yucatan. Anemone thanked him and Dominic stated he'd try his best. Axel smiled. "You'll both make fine parents. I have no doubts about that." he assured them. "I love you grandpa, uncle." sobbed Renton. "We love you too. Come here kids give us one last hug." Axel said to Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. "We'll miss you." they cried while gripping them. "We'll miss you too." stated Yucatan.

The intervals became even further apart. "Farewell." the old men said closing their eyes. The life support flat-lined. Renton's world began to shatter. He was grief-stricken. Eureka tried to touch his mind but, he shut her out. "Come on everyone. Let's give them some time alone." Holland told the others. Everyone except Eureka, Renton, and their children left the room. A minute went by. Then two. All the while the twins' gems continued shining.

_Thirty seconds later..._  
Renton finally opened his mind to Eureka. "Goodbye." he said to his uncle and grandfather's corpses. 'BEEP!' They heard a noise go. 'BEEP!' There it was again. 'BEEP, BEEP!' Renton looked at the machine. 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'

"Mischa!" Renton and Eureka screamed at the top of their lungs. The bodies, which had been lifeless just moments ago, were gasping for air.

**NEXT CHAPTE: WHAT THE HELL?! HAS YET ANOTHER MIRACLE HAPPENED?! HOW CAN THIS BE PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?! COULD THEY REALLY BE RETURNING TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING?! CHAPTER 48: REBIRTHING**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48  
Rebirthing**

"MISCHA!" they screamed again. Alarmed, the doctor burst through the door to see what was causing them distress. "Wha-? Oh...my...god!" the doctor exclaimed. Axel and Yucatan were coming back to life! The twins' violet gems were shining like strobe lights and Charlie's little wings were fluttering too. As there body temperature returned so did the color to the old men's skin. Plus, their wounds were rapidly healing themselves. Broken bones mended and severed arteries formed new ones. The old men started to reopen their eyes. "Grandpa?" muttered Renton. "Re-Renton?" answered Axel. Renton's face lit up. "Uncle?!" he asked. "Wha-?" mumbled Yucatan in reply.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed someone. It was Holland who was standing inside the doorway and he wasn't alone. Everyone else was behind him too. Greg, Stoner, Wes, Jobs, Woz, Ken-Goh, Naki, Ami,..._everybody_. The surgeons were dumbfounded too. By all reasonable means the two should still be dead. "Mischa how the...?" Greg tried his best to form a question. "I-I don't know...I just don't know..." she stammered. Axel and Yucatan looked down at their bodies, studying them. Then they turned their attention to the twins still nestled in their arms. Axel turned to his grandson. "Renton?" It was all the old man could think to say. "Is this real?" asked Yucatan "I really hope so because if this is a dream I refuse to wake up." his nephew stated.

Mischa checked their vitals, then she undressed their bandages and her eyes widened again. "They're stable. All their wounds have healed themselves. I can't even find a single scar!" reported the doctor. Yucatan began pulling out the IVs from his veins and removed his oxygen mask. Axel started mimicking him. "Renton, Eureka, could you take them for a moment?" he asked referring to the babies. "Su-sure." the mother replied. The old men sat upright and lifted their legs off the beds. It took them a few tries but eventually they managed to stand. Linck wet himself. However, everyone was still too awestruck to notice. Tiptory fainted. Maria caught her before she hit the floor. "Gomen. (Sorry)" apologized Axel to his unconscious ladyfriend. "How...how are you feeling?" asked Mischa. Yucatan opened and closed his fist. "Never better." he replied. "Yeah, same here." stated Axel.

Renton and his family hugged them tightly and refused to let go of them. Anemone and Dominic did the same. "Ease up a little. You smothering us, kids." said Yucatan. Renton laughed as he cried tears of joy. The two families continued hugging the old men. "It's a miracle." said Ami. Naki nodded in agreement. Raychel and Charlie's lights slowed down until only an afterglow remained. As their gems stopped the twins fell asleep. "Raychel? Charlie? Was it you?" their parents asked as they slept.

"This is nothing short of miraculous. By all accounts the both of you should still be deceased." Greg told them. "Yeah, must've been. It was weird. I could hear voices calling me as I was slipping away." stated Axel. "No way. You too?" Yucatan asked him. "Huh? You heard them as well?" he exclaimed. "What did they sound like? Did you recognize them?" inquired Greg. Both shook their heads and replied, "No." Dr. Bear sighed, "That's too bad."

_Fifteen minutes later..._  
Tiptory came to. Axel was at her bedside. She began crying. "I had the most terrifying nightmare." she told him. "I dreamt you died and left me all alone." Axel leaned her head on his shoulder. "That does sound terrifying. But everything's alight now. The nightmare's over and I'm right beside you...See?" he cried. Tiptory embraced him with a hug. "Yes. Thank goodness." she said still holding him. Axel didn't have the heart to tell her it hadn't been a dream. After leaving the room to let her rest Axel asked everyone not to let her know the truth. He stated he'd tell her someday, just not now. Not one person objected to his proposal.

For the next three weeks Tiptory didn't let Axel out of her sight. Some nights she'd even sleep outside his room fearing she might wake up the next morning and he wouldn't be there. Mischa and continued to monitor Yucatan and Axel but, kept their distance so as not to raise any suspicions with Tiptory. After a few days the doctor were convinced enough and left them alone. Everyone found the time Axel and Tiptory were spending together rather sweet. The old couple seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Four months went by as they continued courting each other. Anemone was eight months pregnant now. In another month baby Lily would enter the world. Eventually Tiptory and Axel began living together. Raychel and Charlie continued to grow and learn new words. They could saw more than just mama and papa now. The started calling Maeter, _'Mae-Mae'_, Linck was _'Linx'_ to them, and they referred to Maurice as _'Reese.' _They called Anemone, _'Nemy' _and Dominic, _'Dom-Dom.'_ To them Moondoggie was _'Puppy'_, Gidget was _'Git'_, and of course Holland was _'Holly.'_ Oh yeah, everyone got a kick out of that one. It was all very cute. This was everything that everyone had hoped for...everlasting peace.

With the war over everyday afterwards was a blessing. Festivals became a regular occurrence. There would be lifting, drinking, dancing, music, etc. Everyday was a huge nonstop rave. Renton would go out Linck and teach him the basics while Maurice would snap photos of them for his mother. Eureka would sit there with a smile across her face. Maeter, the twins, and the Sorels would always be by her side.

One day Dominic asked Renton if he could try lifting. He handed him the board and Dominic hopped on it. Anemone laughed at him as he attempted to ride the trapar waves. He fell off the board every time. "Give it up, Dominic. I don't think lifting is for you." she laughed. Hearing her laugh only made him even more determined to prove her wrong. "If I'm capable of piloting a LFO then a simple sport like lifting shouldn't be too difficult." he objected. "Come on, Dominic you're going to hurt yourself." protested Anemone. "I can do this. I know I can." he said stubbornly. Anemone sighed. "Men." she said to Eureka. Eureka chuckled.

"Boy you suck, Dominic. Even I can lift better than you!" mocked Linck. Renton snickered. "Now Linck, that's not very nice." he tried saying with a straight face. Dominic fell again and Renton busted out laughing. "Forget what I said. You're right, he does suck! You could lift circles around him!" he told his son. "Thanks for the show of confidence." retorted Dominic. "Sorry." he apologized through his laughter. Renton was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

But, after about thirty minutes Dominic was getting the hang of the sport. He pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck his tongue out at them. He purposely swerved by Anemone. "Dominic you jerk!" She got up and started chasing after him. "Slow down so I can pummel you!" she shouted. "No way! This is too much fun!" he said defying her. The Thurstons laughed at the couple. "Come back here!" yelled Anemone. "Nah-uh." said Dominic playfully. Their friends continued laughing. "Dominic!" his wife called again. "Ha-ha!" her husband snickered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WITH PEACE RESTORED TO THE PLANET A BRIGHT FUTURE BEGINS. A BRAND NEW LIVE FULL OF HOPES AND DREAMS AWAITS THE BOY AND THE GIRL. THE SOREL'S BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL IS GOING TO MAKE HER DEBUT TOO. CHAPTER 49: HAVING MY BABY**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49  
Having My Baby  
**

Visits to Mischa were more frequent as Anemone's due date drew closer. Every visit so far had been false alarms. Dominic felt like her wanted to pull his own hair out. His friend had been right, he was having trouble keeping it together. Dominic was so thankful he had Renton and the others there supporting them. "Told ya so." said Renton. "Heh." he replied. "How ya sleeping?" asked Renton. Dominic just stared at him. He had bags under his eyes. "On second thought, just forget I asked that stupid question, okay?" he said. "I think I'm about to crack." Dominic told him. "Just keep it together, Dom. The baby's gonna need a _sane_ father." stated Renton. Dominic laughed, "Thanks man." His buddy smiled, "No problem."

The door slid open and Anemone exited the office. "Sorry Dominic, another false alarm." she apologized. "Fun ain't it?" said Renton sheepishly. "Oh yeah, it's a real blast." he replied sarcastically. Renton gave him a pat on the back. "Keep hanging in there." he encouraged him.

"So, Anemone?" Eureka asked her. "It was another false alarm." she stated. Anemone looked at her husband. "I feel so bad for him. He's hardly gotten any rest at all." she told her. "Renton was the same during the last month of my pregnancy too." stated Eureka. "Really? He always looked so calm and collected to me." said Anemone. Eureka shook her head. "It was all an act. At the end of the day he was always exhausted." she informed her.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that he fainted when he found out we were having twins?" she asked. "You're kidding me. You never told me that." laughed Anemone. "Nope. He hit the floor like a brick. I was so worried at first because I didn't know what had happened to him. Now that I look back on the event, it was really humorous." chuckled Eureka. Anemone laughed along with her.

Renton's uncle came running towards him. Yucatan grabbed his nephew's arm. "Come with me!" he said as he began dragging him away. "Huh? Wait uncle! Where are we going?" demanded Renton. "I'll explain later." he stated. Renton sent his wife a message,_ "Help!"_ Eureka came running. "Eureka, why are you following us?" Yucatan asked her. "Because you're dragging my husband!" she stated. "Whatever, you come too then. You're his family too." he stated. "What's going on? Where are we heading and why the rush?" demanded Eureka and Renton. "It's your grandfather." replied Yucatan. "Stop being so vague. What's wrong with him?" he asked. "He wants to ask Tiptory to marry him! Come on we gotta stop him." he said.

Renton and Eureka were silent for a few moments until Renton spoke up. "Uncle, let go." he said pulling his arm away. "What? Why?" his uncle inquired. "Because we have no right to stop him, Mr. Iglasias." stated Eureka. "But they've only been dating for four months!" he protested. Renton shook his head. "I don't care. He's a grown man. I'm not gonna stop him for such a silly reason like that." he stated. "Come on, Eureka. Let's go back to Anemone and Dominic." he told his wife. "Yeah." she agreed. They turned their backs to Yucatan and left him. He sighed. "Why did I even think they'd agree with me?" he asked himself. "Give him our best, uncle!" yelled Renton as they walked away. "I think they'll make a great couple." Eureka told her husband. "Me too." he agreed.

They returned to their friends. "What was that all about?" inquired Dominic. "Axel is going to ask for Tiptory's hand in marriage." replied Eureka relying what she'd just learned. "Seriously?" their friends exclaimed. "Yeah." nodded Renton. "That's great." said Anemone. "I'm confused. Why was your uncle dragging you then?" asked Dominic. "Oh, he wanted me to help try and stop grandpa from asking her." he stated. Anemone and Dominic laughed. "Boy, did he chose the wrong person to ask." snickered Anemone. "Yeah, I know. What was your uncle thinking?" her husband agreed. "Hey, you guys wanna get a bite to eat?" Renton asked them. "Sure." they answered.

The families went down to the kitchen. "So kids, what do you want your dad to make?" Renton asked his sons and daughters. They began shouting requests. "Banana-Split with sprinkles!" stated Linck. "Yeah, I want hot fudge and cherries on mine." added Maurice. "I'll have a strawberry smoothie, papa." said Maeter. Renton laughed. "All right, ice cream it is then." he agreed. "Yay!" the children cheered. "What 'bout you guys?" he asked Anemone and Dominic. "I'll have a blueberry parfait." responded Anemone. "I'll just have sweet tea and an Italian club." requested Dominic. "Okay. What about you honey? You want anything?" he asked his wife. "Just some hot cocoa and could you warm the twins' formula up sweetie?" she stated. "Sure thing." he said. Renton rolled up his sleeves. "Right, time to get cooking." he told himself.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived with the meals. "Here you go. Dig in." Renton told them. "Wow, that was fast." said Dominic. "Thanks for the food!" they replied and started eating. "This is good." complimented Anemone. "Yeah, can you teach me sometime?" asked Dominic. "Sure but, I cook better whenever Eureka helps." he informed his friend. The families continued dining.  
So Anemone, did Mischa say anything new?" inquired her husband. "Just that the baby's doing fine and it should be any day now." she informed them. "Thank goodness. I don't know how many more false alarms I can handle." he stated. Anemone leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. Sorry about those hun. How about this. I promise that next time it'll be the real thing." she reassured him. "Thanks dear but, I really don't think you have a say in the matter." he chuckled kissing her forehead. He brought her close and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to meet Lily!" went Maeter. _"Yeah, me neither."_ said Dominic telepathically to his wife. She smiled back at him.

The families finished eating and went outside to watch the sunset. "And so ends another perfect day." commented Eureka. Anemone nodded. "Hey Dominic, you want to go lifting with me and the kids tomorrow?" asked Renton. "Sure, I'm game." he answered. After the sun finished setting they said goodnight to each other.

Sometime after 2 A.M. Dominic felt Anemone shake him. "Dominic, wake up!" she told him. He jolted upright. "Is it?" he asked. "Yeah, I think my water just broke." she stated. He placed her in the wheelchair next to their bed and rushed her to Dr. Mischa's office. "Hurry!" screamed Anemone. "I'm going as fast as I can!" he stated. "Go faster!" she ordered. "I am! I am!" he responded. Dominic pounded on Mischa's door and the doctor cam running. "Hey, Mischa." said Dominic panting. "I'm pretty sure this is the real thing. Ahh!" screamed Anemone. Her cries woke everyone up. "Quickly get her into bed!" Mischa instructed the husband. Dominic did as told. "Ahh! It hurts!" she bellowed again. "Dominic I swear if I make it through this I'm never having children again!" she cried. "Don't worry you'll be fine." Dominic tried comforting her. "Shut up!" she shot back. "I'm sorry. I love you." she said a second later. Anemone gripped his hand tightly. "Ow, ow, ow. That hurts! Ease up a little." he said. Her fingernails were about to puncture him skin. "Dominic it's like I'm having my bottom lip stretched over my head so I don't want to hear iit!" she growled.

Eureka and Renton burst through the door. "Hey Eureka, was it really this painful for you?" Anemone asked her. "Honey, she had twins remember?" said Dominic as he wiped the sweat from her brow. Anemone forced a laugh. "In other words, it was worse." she realized. "Ahh!" she cried yet again. "Dominic you can relieve her of some of the pain!" yelled Renton. "What? How do I do that?" he asked. "Open your mind entirely to her's and use it to form a connection." Renton told him. "Um..okay. Here goes nothing." he said. Dominic closed his eye and tried his friend's proposal.

"Ahh!" he screamed a second later. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. The pain's too much!" he protested. Anemone glared at him. "Dominic, sweetie, if you love me then you'll do this!" she growled. Dominic took a deep breath and tried again. He gritted his teeth as he took in her pain. "Well Anemone, you feel any better?" inquired Mischa. "A little. The pain's not as bad now." she reported. "Thank you, Dominic." said Anemone gratefully. He cracked a smile. "No-no problem. Anything for you." he told her while still gritting his teeth. "That's amazing." the doctor stated. "Hey Renton, thanks for the advice." remarked Anemone.

"Alright, you're fully dilated. Anemone, when I tell you, I'm going to need you to push. Can you do that for me?" instructed Mischa. "I-I think so." she answered. "Good. Alright, on three. One, two three. Push!" she told her. "Argh!" bellowed Anemone. "Good, good. Now again, push!" the doctor instructed. Anemone gathered her strength and did so again, screaming in pain. Dominic continued doing his job of supporting her, holding his love's hand throughout the ordeal. "You're doing great honey." he encouraged her. "Alright, you can take a break for now. In a few moments we're going to continue." stated Mischa. "I'm scared. This hurts so bad." cried Anemone. "I know dear but, I'm right here beside you. Eureka and Renton are her too." her husband comforted her. "That's right. We're right her." reassured Eureka. "Okay, we're beginning again. Just like before, on three. One, two, three. Push!" the doctor ordered. Anemone screamed as she pushed again.

The labor continued for three hours. _Until..._ "Waah! Waah!" their newborn cried. In the doctor's arms was their baby girl. "Here dad, you want to cut the cord?" asked Mischa. "Uh...sure." he said. Mischa gave him a pair of medical scissors which he used to clip his daughter's umbilical cord. The doctor handed the baby to her mother. "Here you go mom. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Much better. Finally being able to see her was worth every second." cried Anemone joyfully. "Hey there, Lily. Welcome to the world." her father said softly. "Waah!" she cried. "Our beautiful baby girl." wept Anemone happily. "Congratulations you two. She perfectly healthy." Mischa informed the proud new parents.

Lily looked exactly like she had in her parents' dream. Short lavender hair with a hint of pink on the tips, brown eyes, and the lemon yellow bead. Exactly the same. _(With the one exception of her being newborn.) _"She's perfect. Good job mom." Dominic kissed them both. "You too dad." smiled Anemone. Dominic embraced his family. "I love you." he said. "And I you." she told her husband. Eureka and Renton stood there smiling, watching quietly over them. Anemone and Dominic returned the gesture. _"Thank you."_ Dominic mouthed his lips. Renton smiled. _"No problem."_ he mouthed back.

**NEXT CHAPTER: OUR STORY DRAWS TO IT'S CONCLUSION. THE BOY, THE GIRL, THEIR FRIENDS, AND FAMILIES, EVERYONE TELLS THEIR FINAL TALE. THIS IS IT THE FINAL CHAPTER. CHAPTER 50: MY HAPPY ENDING...(PLUS THE EPILOGUE)**

**_TO BE CONCLUDED!_  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50  
My Happy Ending**

_One month later..._  
Renton carried Charlie atop his shoulders as he walked alongside his friends. Raychel was in her mother's arms. Anemone was pushing Lily in the stroller. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were playing soccer with their god-parents, Doggie and Gidget. Both Gidget and Hilda now wore rings on their fingers. Matthieu and Hilda were married now. Doggie and Gidget were engaged. Their wedding was in seven months. Tiptory had accepted Axel proposal and were to be married one year from now.

One week ago, Sumner and Hooky had taken Ruri and Gillian out for a romantic candle lit dinner. There they proposed to the ladies, the women happily accepted. Kylee was seeing Wes, while Rodriguez and Kurtz were competing for Elena's affection. Sind, Lotte, and Edie, had come to visit Sumner, Gillian, and Hooky. Dotti and Emil tagged along with them. Holland and Talho's child was four now. Dewey was the spitting image of his father. Mischa and Greg's little Norb wasn't so little anymore. He was two years old now.

Three weeks ago the Egans received a letter from their friends at Tresoir. Morita has popped the question on Sonia. She didn't know how to respond which is why she mailed Mischa asking her opinion. Mischa wrote her back, "Go for it! We wish you the best!" Three days later there was another letter. Sonia had taken their advice and accepted Morita's hand in marriage.

"So how are you and Dominic adjusted to parenthood?" Eureka asked Anemone. "It's challenging but, I think we're doing pretty good. You and Renton have been a huge help. Thanks." she replied. "Hey Renton, Anemone and I have been thinking." began Dominic. "Yeah? What about?" he inquired. "Your kids have Doggie and Gidget so, we were wondering if you and Eureka would mind becoming Lily's god-parents?" he asked casually. "Sure Dominic. What 'bout you Eureka?" Renton relayed the offer to his wife telepathically. "It's fine by me. We'd love to, Anemone." Eureka told her. Dominic and Anemone thanked them.

_Elsewhere..._  
Stoner had just finished editing _ray=out's_ final issue. He was now in the process of trying to come up with a title. "Let me see. What should I call it?" he asked himself. He snapped his fingers. "How about something like, _'Don't Stop Believin'?_ Yeah, that has a nice ring to it." stated Stoner pleased with himself. _Ray=out's_ 100th and final issue would be entitled_ 'Don't Stop Believin'._

_Elsewhere..._  
With the aide of Moonlight Shadow's former members Jurgen, Maria, and their children, had finally finished dismantling the last of every KLFs and LFOs weaponry. Now the only theat they posed were their massive sound systems. Every rider had mounted gigantic speakers where the guns used to be. The only things which would be damaged now were their eardrums. _(As if the riders actually cared.)_ All airships had their weapons removed too. The Gekko and Super Izumo were just regular aircraft now. Firearms had all been destroyed in a huge bonfire.

Renton had retired Charles Beams' old rifle. It was on a mantle above his fireplace now. Engraved on the plaque was the phrase, _"Get It By Your Hands"_. That had been the title of Charles' favorite song. The rifle had become a memorial now, a reminder to those who had lost their lives and the sole remaining weapon on the entire planet.

_Later that night at the banquet..._  
"So, what happens now?' Holland asked his friend. "Maria and I are going back to Warsaw. We're gonna fix the place up and settle down with our children." Jurgens informed him. "What about you?" he inquired. "Me? Don't know yet. I've been asked to become a public official but, there's no way I'm doing that. I hate politics. I'm thinking of taking up lifting again. Maybe travel the world looking for the perfect wave or perhaps I'll open my own ref shop. One thing I do know for certain is I want to teach my son to lift when he's old enough." said Holland indecisive. "If you open a ref shop then I'll be your partner. We've been together since we were toddlers. There's no way I'll let you run your own business alone." stated Hap. "Thanks, Hap." he said. "Wow, you finally said it." his friend laughed. "Said what?" inquired Holland. "Said 'thanks'. Remember me saying, 'I'd like you to thank me once before I die'?" Hap reminded him. "I do now." he laughed. Jurgens chuckled. "Once a refboarder, always a refboarder, eh?" he said. "What about you, Matthieu?" asked Talho. "I'm going to start my own record company. Something I've always wanted to do." stated Matthieu. "I think that'll work out great." agreed Sumner. "What will you and Ruri do?" inquired Hilda. "Us? Sumner and I are going to be professional lifters." answered Ruri. "Maybe even form our own team. You're welcome to join us if you want, Moondoggie." offered Sumner. "Thanks dude. Maybe I'll take ya up on that offer." responded James.

"What about you two?" Gidget asked Hooky and Gillian. "We're thinking of working for the airlines. You know, be air-traffic controllers." replied Hooky. "Woz and I will be working at Tresoir." Jobs informed everyone. "Jobs wants to work alongside Dr. Bear." stated Woz. "So that means you and Mischa will be returning to Tresoir then?" Ken-Goh asked Greg. "That's right." he confirmed. "What will you do?" inquired Mischa. "I'll be staying with the Gekko. It's become my home. Besides, who else will pilot it if Moondoggie quits?" stated Ken-Goh.

"I've been invite to Belle Forest to live with Axel and his family." Tiptory told them. "We'll be living in Belle Forest too in a house right next door to Eureka and Renton." added Anemone. Dominic nodded. "What about you Wes?" he asked. "Wes will be returning to Bester with Kylee, Emil, and I." stated Dotti. "We'll be working at Dotti's Garage." Kurtz, Rodriguez, and Elena informed everybody. "I'm going home to Controrado to grow puncha nuts." said Yucatan.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Naki. The door opened and a man entered. "I was told I could find Sumner Sturgeon here." the man stated. Sumner's eyes widened. _"I know that voice."_ he thought. Sumner stood up from his chair. "Father?" he whispered. "Sumner? Is that you?" the man asked. "Who's that, Sumner?" Ruri asked him. "That's my father, Bernard Sturgeon. I haven't seen or heard from him in years." he stated.

Bernard came over his son and hugged him. "I knew your letter wasn't fake. It's great to finally see you again my boy. You've grown." he said. "It's good to see you too dad. How's Torino doing?" Sumner asked his father. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's outside with his wife, Maria, and their son, Cole." replied Bernard. "Cole?" repeated Sumner. "Yeah, after Lotte's older brother. He was named in honor of him. Cole is nine now and anxious to meet his uncle." stated his father. "Who's this young lady?" he asked referring to Ruri. Sumner introduced her. "This is Ruri, my fiancee." he replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." said Ruri shaking Bernard's hand. "Likewise, miss." he replied. "I've heard a lot about you and Torino from Sumner." she informed him. "Good, I hope." he chuckled. "Yeah, mostly." laughed Ruri.

Sumner and Ruri followed Bernard outside to meet Torino, Maria, and Cole. "Hey little brother. Long time, no see." greeted Torino. "It's been awhile, Sumner. The last time we met you were only sixteen and I was still pregnant." recalled Maria. "You're my Uncle Sumner?" Coles asked him. "That's right and this is your aunt, Ruri." Sumner told the boy introducing her. "You got married?!" exclaimed Maria. "Not yet. Right now we're just engaged." clarified Ruri. "Hooky, Gillian, Edie, Sind, and Lotte are here too in case you want to see them." Sumner notified his father and brother. "I'd like that. Is it alright if we come in?" Bernard asked his younger son. "Of course, dad." said Sumner leading them back inside.

Gillian and Hooky stood up and saluted Sumner's father. "It's good to see you again, sir." said Hooky. "At ease you two. You can drop the 'sir' too. I'm retired now, just another civilian. But it's good to see you and Gillian doing well." replied Bernard. "It's a shame Steven isn't with us anymore. He was a good man, Gillian. My condolences." he added. Gillian nodded. "Yeah, he was." she agreed.

Lotte went over to Torino and his family. "Torino." said Lotte acknowledging him. "Lotte." he responded. "You're Lotte?" Maria Sturgeon asked him. Lotte nodded. "Lotte, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Cole, our son. I named him after your brother." stated Torino as he introduced their son. "Cole, huh?" Lotte asked the boy. Cole nodded in response. "It's nice to meet you, Cole. I'm Lotte." he said shaking the boys hand. Sind smiled. "That was a noble thing you did there, Torino. Naming your boy after Lotte's departed brother. Very admirable." Sind told the boy's father. "Well, Cole was a kind person and I'm hoping my son will grow up to be a good person just like the man he was named after." stated Torino. "I'm sure he will, dear." his wife assured him.

Sumner began introducing his father and brother to everyone else. Torino introduced his wife and son. "By the way son, what are we celebrating?" inquired Bernard. "It's always like this. We've done this everyday since the war ended." Ruri informed the newcomers. "Really?" asked Maria (Sturgeon). "Yep." confirmed Sumner. "Cool. I like the sound of that, little brother." grinned Torino.

**NEXT, THE EPILOGUE: WE FAST FOREWARD FOURTEEN YEARS WHERE I BEGIN BY DESCRIBING THE EUREKA SEVEN VOL. 12 DVD COVER. THE VERY THING WHICH INSPIRED THIS WHOLE STORY. THE MEANING OF THE PROPHECY THE THURSTONS AND SORELS WERE TOLD OF WILL BECOME CLEAR. ONE LAST TALE REMAINS. EPILOGUE: THE BRILLIANT LIGHT NAMED "HOPE"**


	51. Chapter 51

**Epilogue  
The Brilliant Light Named "Hope"**

_Fourteen Years Later..._  
A boy and girl stood on the beach watching the ocean waves crash. Tucked under each of their arms were surfboards. They held each others' hand. The boy wore red swim trunks, had brown hair, and, amethyst eyes. Attached to his back were a pair of green wings with red spots. On his forehead was a green bead. The girl wore a white two-piece swimsuit, had blue eyes, and her teal hair was in a side-ponytail. She too had a green bead on her forehead but lacked wings. In the skies was a LFO riding the trapar. It left a long green streak of trapar dust behind as it lifted. The crescent moon and stars twinkled in the sky. The moon had the words 'Eureka & Renton' engraved into it.

"Don't go too far you two!" a woman called to them. "We won't mom!" the boy, Charlie, stated. "Let's go!" the girl, Raychel, told her brother. "Ok sis!" answered Charlie. The siblings ran into the ocean to surf.

"It's so peaceful isn't it dear?" the man, Renton, said to his wife, Eureka. "It certainly is." agreed Eureka smiling. "I got a letter from Holland the other day." mentioned Renton. "Really? What are he and Talho up to these days?" inquired Eureka. "Not much. Apparently Dewey pulled off his first Cut-back Drop-Turn on his board." he stated. "He's turning out to be just like his father isn't he?" laughed Eureka.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" a man asked the couple. "Sure thing, Dominic!" replied Renton. "Pull up a chair, Anemone." Eureka casually told her friend. "Hi Uncle Renton and Aunt Eureka!" said Lily cheerfully. "Where are Charlie and Raychel?" she asked them. "Out surfing. Did you bring your board?" Renton asked his niece. "Sure did!" stated Lily showing them her surfboard. "How about you go and join them?" her father suggested. "Ok dad. See you later!" replied his daughter as she ran to join the twins. "I brought my refboard with me. You up for some lifting, Renton?" Dominic asked his pal. "Always!" replied Renton grabbing his refboard. "Later honey!" he told his wife as he ventured off with Dominic. The men hooped on their boards.

"It'll be ten years tomorrow now." mentioned Eureka. "Yeah, since Tiptory and Axel passed away." nodded Anemone. Tiptory and Axel had died peacefully of old age ten years ago. Tomorrow would be the tenth anniversary of their death. An entire decade.

"I heard Ruri place first in the Bester Cup again. That's five years in a row now." Dominic told him. "Sumner placed first in the Liverchester Cup this year. Doggie came in second." stated Renton. "They're certainly making Holland and Hap's ref shop, Gekko-Go, a lot of money aren't they?" commented Dominic. "Yeah, business is booming." said Renton as he performed a Cut-back Drop-Turn on his board. Everyone they knew had fulfilled their dreams.

"We received an e-mail from the Vodarac. They're hosting a party for Lily's fourteenth birthday next week. You and Renton are invited." Anemone informed her. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." stated Eureka. The wives telepathically relayed the message to their husbands.

"So what do you want for your birthday, Lily?" Raychel asked her. "Not a thing! Mom and Dad are already giving me TheBEGINNING." stated Lily. "Cool! We got the HOPE for our last birthday. Now we can ride our LFOs together!" cheered Charlie. "Yeah, it'll be a blast!" his sister agreed high-fiving Lily. The kids gleamed the tube as they surfed.

Maurice had graduated college with a major in photography. He was currently working for Stoner's newspaper. Maeter was in her junior year of college studying art. Linck was a senior attending his father's old high-school. Lifting was still a major part of his life. Linck spent every moment of his free time perfecting his tricks. This included study hall at school. Everyday he came closer to pulling off a Cut-back Drop-Turn.

_One week later..._  
The Thurstons and Sorels entered the Vodara Shrine. "It's been years since we were last here." stated Dominic. "Yeah, fourteen years. So nostalgic." nodded Anemone. "This is where I was born?" asked Lily. "That's right." her father told her. "It's big." she commented. Naki and Ami came to greet them. "It's wonderful to see you again. We prepare your old quarters." Ami informed them. "Do you remember the way?" asked Naki. The families nodded. "Wow, they've grown so much." said Ami referring to Raychel, Lily, and Charlie. "Time tends to have that effect." stated Eureka. "Lily's party will be in fifteen minutes." Naki informed them. "Until then feel free to visit the Garden of Lotus." suggested Ami. "Is there a place to lift?" Charlie asked his parents. "Sure is. Hey Lily, want to see where your daddy first learned to lift?" Dominic asked his daughter. "Yeah!" she replied enthusiastically. "Alright kids, let's follow uncle Dominic." instructed Eureka.

For the next fifteen minutes the families lifted. Linck finally pulled of a Cut-back Drop-Turn. Maeter sat painting a canvas. Maurice was busy taking family photos with his camera. "Hey big brother, did you catch that one." Charlie asked him. "Yep. That was a great Round-Trip Cut-back!" Maurice congratulated his brother. "Hey, check this out!" Raychel performed a Round-Trip Turn. "Nice one little sis!" complimented Linck. "I can top that one. YAHOO!" Lily did a Fade-Turn Edge. "Come on kids! See if you can keep up with your old men." said Renton cheerfully. He and Dominic did a Round-Trip to Cut-back Drop-Turn.

Naki and Ami entered the garden. "Alright every, preparations are complete. Come down to the banquet hall." Naki instructed them. "Alright! Party time!" cheered Lily, Charlie, and Raychel. The Thurstons and Sorels made their way to the dining hall. Naki and Ami opened the doors for the families.

"Surprise! Happy 14th birthday Lily!" every shouted. All their old friends were there. The Novaks (Holland, Talho, and Dewey); the Emersons (James and Gidget); the Sturgeons (Sumner, Ruri, Bernard, Torino, Maria, and Cole); the Zueffs (Hooky and Gillian); the Jurgens (Michael, Maria, Eurasia, Amer, Aus, Antar, and Afric); the Egans (Greg, Mischa, and Norb); Hap, Matthieu, Hilda, Stoner, Wes, Lotte, Sind, Ken-Goh, Kurtz, Rodriguez, Elena, and even Renton's uncle, Yucatan.

Everyone was there to celebrate Lily's birthday. "Wow!" exclaimed Lily awestruck. "Who are all these people? They're all here fo _me_, mom?" she asked her mother. "That's right. They're all our friends." Anemone told her daughter. "You sure know a lot of people." said Lily. "Hey uncle James and aunt Gidget!" shouted Charlie. "Hey little dude! What's happening?" replied Doggie. Charlie high-fived his uncle. "How goes the surfing you two?" Gidget asked her niece and nephew. "The wave have been awesome! You gotta come with us some time." Raychel told her aunt. "Ok, we'll do that next time we visit." promised Gidget.

"Alright everybody, let's get this party started!" yell Matthieu as he got on the turn table. The festivities were underway. There was Pizza-La pizza, a trick contest, dancing, and a huge birthday cake. Lily's friends and family sang, _"Happy Birthday"_ to her. "Make a wish." her parents told her. "But I don't now what to wish for. I already have everything I could possibly want. What more could I ask for?" stated Lily. "Anything you want." Renton told his niece. "Alright." Lily closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. "So, what you wish for?" inquired Raychel. "For another great wave tomorrow." she replied. Her friends laughed. "Great wish." complimented Gidget. Doggie gave a thumbs up. The party continued all afternoon.

Later that night Lily, Raychel, and Charlie decided to take their Nirvashs out for a spin. They drove to the Great Wall. "It's so pretty." said Lily. "Yeah, it sure is." agreed Charlie and Raychel. All of a sudden the gems on their foreheads started shimmering. "I hear someone. A voice calling. Do you hear it too?" the twins asked Lily. "I do." she stated. Seven green orbs appeared in front of the Great Wall. The orbs hovered for a moment. Then they started to spin in a spiral before combining themselves into a gigantic sphere. A brilliant rainbow formed around the Great Wall. From under it's arch came bright white light from inside the sphere. A second later people began appearing from that light.

An elderly man stepped forward. "Greetings, my name is Gonzy." he stated. "Charlie, Raychel, I'm you grandfather, Adrock." the man next to Gonzy stated. "I'm your aunt, Diane." said the woman next to Adrock. "I'm Will and this is my wife, Martha." another introduced himself. Martha waved. "And we're your grandparents, Lily." stated another couple. "Hello, my name's Norb." said a boy. "How do you do? My name is Sakuya." said the girl holding Norb's hand. "It's wonderful to finally meet you all." said Lily politely. "We were always told we'd get to see you one day." the twins stated.

The prophecy had finally been fulfilled. The brilliant light named "Hope" had brought the two universes together. The other half had returned to the planet. An evolution for the better had taken place and the two had become one at last.

**-THE END-**


End file.
